Sin memoria, sin recuerdos sin emociones
by Anye
Summary: por causa de un accidente, todo lo q creias perfecto, las personas mas importantes para ti... pueden ser olvidados ? tezxfuji último cap up! final
1. Chapter 1

_**Sin memoria, sin recuerdos**_

_**Sin emociones….**_

_Hola este es mi primer fic de the prince of tennis espero que les guste, este es un tezxsyu (la verdad me gusta mucho esta pareja ) bueno díganme que opinan, también habrán otras parejas obviamente..._

_Disclaimer: ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, lastimosamente, todos los derechos los tienen sus creadores y yo solo los utilizo para escribir fanfics que es una de mis formas de entretenimiento ¬¬._

Capitulo 1

**Sin memoria..**

Era una tarde muy tranquila, no era mas de las 4 y el se encontraba descansando sobre su cama no había nadie en casa, sus padres estaban de viaje y no regresarían hasta dentro de dos o tres semanas, estaba completamente solo y era sábado, de todos modos no tenia planes o algo que hacer asi que se dedico a descansar y a pensar en tantas cosas hasta que sonó el teléfono, el se levantó rápidamente, bajo los escalones hasta llegar donde se encontraba el teléfono

- hola , habla kunimitsu – respondió el teléfono en su tono habitual

- _hola? Tezuka __  
_

- hola quien habla ?- pregunto él, ya que era una mujer al parecer adulta y tenia un tono muy angustiante

- _Tezuka... habla la madre de syusuke_

_- _buenas tardes... sucede algo? – respondió en un tono mas preocupado, nunca la madre de syusuke lo habia llamado ni siquiera cuando su hijo se quedaba a dormir allí pero ahora que habria ocurrido?

-_ tezuka ... syusuke tubo un accidente... en este momento esta en el hospital - _le respondio intentando controlarse para no romper en llanto, por otra parte tezuka se congelo con la noticia y aun no procesaba completamente lo que habia ocurrido e inmediatamente respondio en un tono bastante preocupado y algo alterado – y él como esta?

_- el esta inconciente junto con su hermano... yo solo queria que lo supieras primero ya que se que ustedes son grandes amigos y se que el te aprecia mucho verdad?- _después de decir eso tezuka se apresuro a pedir los datos del hospital y pocos minutos después ya estaba en camino, claro su madre no sabia nada pero la relacion que tenian ellos era mucho mas profunda de lo que todos pensaban hace casi un mes exacto que ellos eran novios justo al díasiguiente cumplirían un mes, syusuke le habia dicho que queria estar con el todo el día, el no se opuso ya tenia planes para pasarla con el y eso era lo que importaba, tezuka después de unos cuantos minutos ya estaba cerca del hospital, ya habia llegado a la entrada estaba tan preocupado que ni siquiera noto por donde iba hasta que choco con alguien haciendo que la persona cayera

- disculpa fue mi culpa – le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse hasta que lo vio

- Mizuki ?

- ho... tezuka que estas haciendo aquí ?- le contesto algo sorprendido pero calmado

- no te interesa – se apresuro a contestar

- como quieras - después ambos se dirigieron a la recepción del hospital y ambos al mismo tiempo preguntaron – la habitación de fuji – después tezuka agrego – la habitación de syusuke fuji por favor – la recepcionista los miro y les dijo con una sonrisa

- syusuke fuji y yuuta fuji se encuentran en la misma habitación en el 5 piso habitación 357 – les dijo señalando un pasillo donde al final se encontraba un ascensor, ninguno dijo nada solo caminaron por el pasillo y por mas preguntas que querian hacerse primero querian llegar a la habitación, minutos después ya habian llegado y entrando en la habitación se encontraron con la madre de ambos muchachos, al parecer ya estaba un poco mas relajada y en cuanto los vio entrar se tranquilizo un poco mas

- chicos no imagine que llegarian tan pronto

- si, bueno como están? – pregunto mizuki algo preocupado viendo a yuuta que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación, ambos hermanos estaban inconcientes pero no tenian heridas o algo por el estilo lo cual los tanquilizo un poco

- ellos están bien solo están inconscientes no es muy grave solo les afecto el golpe

- que sucedió?- se atrevio a preguntar tezuka , y la madre empezó a contarles lo ocurrido...

**-------  
**

Era temprano en la mañana, la familia había decidido pasar el día junta ya que pocas veces eran la que todos estaban en ese país su padre siempre de viaje y la hermana mayor muy ocupada con todo el trabajo y los hermanos en el instituto aunque para yuuta en el internado ( nota. Saben como se llama la madre de syusuke, yo no lo se ToT en todo caso se llamara minako ok¬¬) yumiko habia quedado en ira recoger a yuuta del internado y se verian el parque de diversiones, syusuke tambien se ofrecio en ir por yuuta, tenia muchas ganas de verlo hace tiempo que no hablaban como hermanos o de algún tema que no tenga nada que ver con el tenis , ambos hermanos se subieron al coche y emprendieron el camino hacia el internado, el camino fue muy animado ambos conversaban en especial syusuke quien le preguntaba a su hermana como le estaba yendo en el trabajo y otras cosas, después de unos minutos ya habían llegado al internado y como era de suponerse yuuta los esperaba el al entrada y se apresuro a subir al coche y saludando a sus hermanos mayores emprendieron el camino, ya estaban cerca del parque de diversiones estaban entrando en la avenida unas calles mas y llegarian al encuentro, pero de repente un camión perdio el control de sus frenos y fue contra ellos, yumiko freno pero el impacto fue demasiado fuerte y los estrello contra un poste, syusuke y yuuta se golpearon contra los asientos mientras su hermana no recibio golpes muy graves ya que la bolsa del parachoque se inflo y la retuvo (la verdad no recuerdo como se llama esa bolsa pero por ahí va ¬¬) solo se golpeo un costado, yumiko que fue la primera en reaccionar inmediatamente fue donde sus hemanos pero cuando los vio ambos estaban inconcientes inmediatamente llamo a una ambulancia y se los llevaron junto con ella y en conductor del camión.

**-----------------  
**

- y yumiko esta bien ?- pregunto mizuki quien solo fingía algo de preocupación por todos pero realmente solo se moría de angustia por yuuta

- si la mandamos a casa para que descanse estaba muy preocupada

- yo creo que lo mejor es que usted también regrese a casa esta un poco agotada

– le dijo tezuka y después continuo- nosotros nos quedaremos aquí y si ocurre alo se lo haremos saber lo mas pronto posible

- en verdad muchas gracias por haber venido se los agradezco mucho- decía mientras iba por sus casa a un sillón que había en la habitación, una vez que tubo sus cosas dijo- estoy de acuerdo regresare a casa pero por favor si ocurre algo por favor avísenme y una vez mas muchas gracias por haber venido – después de dichas palabras salió de la habitación dejando solos a los dos muchachos, ambos una vez de haberse asegurado que la madre ya se había ido se dirigieron a respectivas camas, mizuki a la de yuuta y tezuka a la de syusuke, mizuki se paro a su lado dando la espalda a tezuka y viéndolo aun no creía como una de las personas mas importantes o al menos una de las pocas a las que había mostrado sus sentimientos, y su verdadera forma de ser estuviera en ese estado, además que no parecía que hubiera tenido accidente alguno ya que no tenia ni un solo rasguño y el echo de que estuviese inconsciente solo hacia parecer como si estuviese durmiendo, mizuki lo había observado tantas veces dormir cuando despertaba a su lado y lo observaba hasta que el despertase, el solo se quedo viéndolo y esperando a que reaccionara pronto. Por otro lado tezuka se acerco a syusuke y lo observaba, la tan hermosa sonrisa que siempre tenia había desapareció no había expresión alguna en su rostro y estaba mucho mas pálido de lo que solía ser su piel, lo tomo de la mano, su pulso estaba completamente normal solo que cuando la tomo aquella mano parecía la de un cadáver no tenia vida no tenia fuerza y ni siquiera ponía resistencia parecía la mano de un títere la tomo con tanta delicadeza y la acaricio después de unos minutos se separo de el y fue en dirección al sillón, sentándose en el dijo:

- Mizuki...- quien solo volteo y fue en su dirección y la igual que él también se sentó

- dime

- es posible que tu tengas alguna relación con yuuta?- le pregunto en un tono serio tan serio como no había sonado en mucho tiempo

- acaso se nota tanto – le respondió algo indiferente y mirándolo directo a los ojos

- no... pero alguien lo sabe?

- En esta situación tu serias el primero...pero acaso tu no estas con syusuke ?

- que ?- fue lo que respondio hasta ese momento nadie se había enterado de su relación solo syuchiroh que por accidente los encontró en una de sus "citas" además de haberlos encontrado besándose, hasta el momento solo el sabia nadie mas o almenos nadie mas que el supiera ... pero Mizuki como se había enterado ?

- me refiero a que ustedes son novios o no?

- ...si ... pero como te enteraste?

- seria muy difícil decirlo ustedes dos lo disimulan muy bien pero, tezuka los secretos no son para siempre, y yuuta me lo comento hace algún tiempo me dijo que lo sospechaba y lo confirmo, de esa forma lo se

- ya veo ... pero sabes muy bien que tu no le agradas para nada a syusuke y creeme que si se llegara a enterar no permitiría esa relación  
- lo se pero yuuta y yo no estamos arriesgando a yuuta no le importa para nada que es lo que piensa syusuke de nuestra relación y creeme que es por eso que lo amo tanto - después de eso el se apoyo en el sillón cerrando los ojos, reino un incomodo silencio hasta que tezuka hablo nuevamente en un tono bastante tranquilo

- esta bien... no le diré nada a syusuke pero será mejor que pronto tu o yuuta se lo digan sino no tendré mas remedio que decírselo

- esta bien – fue lo único que respondió, después no dijeron nada mas.  
Ya era de noche pronto el horario de visitas acabaría, tezuka se acerco a syusuke por ultima vez pero solo se limito a mirarlo por unos segundos cuando vio como empezaba a reaccionar, se empezaban a abrir sus ojos tan azules como el mar, cuando ya estuvieron abiertos solo en un susurro pudo pronunciar  
– donde estoy? – siendo contestado muy rápidamente por tezuka quien se tranquilizo mucho al ver que ya había reaccionado

- estas en el hospital tuviste un accidente – syusuke volteo y lo vio allí parado a su lado, sintio una extraña sensación, lo miro durante unos segundos hasta que pudo recuperar su sonrisa y después le dijo – gracias por venir pero... quien eres?

**Continuara ...****  
**

Hola que les pareció, syusuke perdió la memoria no recuerda casi nada tezuka que hará no lose bueno manden sus rewiers los espero, hasta la  
prox


	2. sin emociones

**Capitulo 2 sin emociones**

...lo miro durante unos segundos hasta que pudo recuperar su sonrisa y le dijo – gracias por venir pero... quien eres?- en ese momento tezuka sintio como su corazón era apuñalado y era roto en mil pedazos, en ese momento lo único pensó fue que era una mala jugada de su mente, acaso había perdido la memoria o acaso había oido mal, cuando después de unos segundos pudo responder en un tono muy inseguro dijo

- n...no me recuerdas?

- no... lo lamento pero, dime cual es tu nombre? – Le preguntaba en un tono muy inocente, tan inocente como el de un niño

- s...soy te... tezuka kunimitsu - le respondió en un tono entre cortado y algo temeroso

- tezuka no?.. que lindo nombre – dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa, tezuka no dijo nada y fue en dirección al sillón y tomando sus cosas dijo - ya es muy tarde será mejor que regrese a casa me alegra que estés bien syusuke adiós- después salió de la habitación lo mas rápido que pudo logrando escuchar

- espera no te vayas !- levanto la voz syusuke, demasiado tarde el ya había salido de la habitación dejando a un frustrado syusuke y a un sorprendido Mizuki, tezuka llego a la recepción y tomando el teléfono marco a casa de fuji informando que el a había reaccionado pero que al parecer no recordaba nada ni a nadie, después lo único que quiso era llega a su casa lo mas pronto posible y emprendiendo su camino desapareció en las calles...

( + ) ( eso (+) significa hospital que les parece)

- se fue – decia syusuke algo extrañado por la acción de aquella persona después volteo y primero vio a mizuki después dirigio su mirada un poco mas abajo viendo la cama de su hermano menor lo único que dijo fue

- yuuta ?- un poco inseguro

- vaya si recuerdas a tu hermano- le dijo mizuki en un tono tranquilo después lo vio y volvió a hablar – supongo que tampoco me recuerdas verdad?

- no

- yo soy Mizuki Hajime ...mucho gusto... pero, dime en verdad no recuerdas a tezuka?

- lo siento, pero no, quien era él?

- " vaya enserio que no lo recuerda, bueno creo que será mejor que el mismo se lo diga" pensó unos segundos- el era tu mejor amigo, tu compañero – (n/A-por no decir otra cosa ¬¬)

- mi compañero? a que te refieres?

- bueno creo que es hora de que yo también me vaya la hora de visitas acabo así que adiós y espero de que yuuta reaccione pronto regresare mañana, nos vemos syusuke – dijo cambiando de tema y saliendo de la habitación dejando a un muy confundido syusuke quien en un susurro pregunto – a que se refería con compañero ?

( / t / ) ( ( / t / ) esto es casa de tezuka o donde este tezuka ok nn )

tezuka llego a su casa, las luces estaban apagadas no había dejado ni siquiera un aprendida cuando salió, se dirigió a su habitación, cerro la puerta y se sentó en su cama pensando en las tan dolorosas palabras que syusuke le habia dicho momentos antes, como era posible que lo haya olvidado, syusuke quien le había dicho que lo amaba con todo su corazón, que era la persona mas importante para él, no lo comprendía de un día cuando estuvieron juntos dándose apasionados besos y dedicándose tiernas palabras de amor y al siguiente le decía _"quien eres" _eso si que le dolió, ese estupido accidente tenia que ocurrir justo en ese momento... allí también comprendió como syusuke había sufrido cuando el mismo no sabia que era aquel sentimiento que le tenia hacia él, e incluso una temporada lo evitaba hacia como si no existiera se sentia extraño a su lado, y no comprendia el porque, y mientras analizaba esos sentimientos lo hizo sufrir tanto y después de algún tiempo pudo comprender ese sentimiento pero ya era tarde ya lo había echo sufrir, demasiado para su gusto, y ahora sabia como se sentía ser tratado como un _completo desconocido_, tanto sufrimiento por unos sentimientos..., aun asi tezuka lo amaba demasiado y lo que mas lo molestaba era que después de tantas cosas que ocurrieron lo habian superado y al fin estaban juntos y ocurria aquel accidente...(N/a- ironías jejejee , saben no se porq pero me gustan las famosas "ironias de la vida "sean felices o tristes aunque por lo general son tristes bueno un comentario... ) ... intento dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado ya que le traia recuerdos dolorosos, intento dormir pero por mas de que lo intentaba no podia conciliar el sueño hasta que por el cansancio se quedo profundamente dormido...

ya había amanecido hace algunas horas, tezuka empezaba a despertar casi nunca dormía hasta tales horas de la mañana solo algunas veces que había estado con syusuke la noche anterior, quedaba tan cansado que dormía hasta tarde, que mas daba no le importaba era domingo y al menos dormido no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido, se levanto y lo primero que hizo fue darse una ducha eso lo relajaba bastante, una vez listo tomo su desayuno y pensó en una forma de no pensar en el accidente, lo único que lo haría olvidar algo así era el tenis, estaba con ropa deportiva cogió su raqueta y cuando estuvo apunto de salir sonó el teléfono al principio dudo en contestar pero después pensó que podian ser sus padres así que contesto, pero todo lo que había ocurrido en verdad lo había afectado de algún modo y en ese momento se habia convertido en una persona sin emoción alguna intentando no pensar en el sufrimiento.

- hola... habla tezuka

- _hola tezuka habla la madre de syusuke... de nuevo... como no viniste hoy te quería pedir un favor _

- si claro – bueno empezaba a olvidar el accidente pero al parecer no podria era como un castigo para el pero que había echo mal? (n/a-de acuerdo mala pregunta pero ya se enteraran porque)

- _bueno a syusuke lo darán de alta el martes o miércoles y quería pedirte que si mañana antes de la escuela puedes pasar por la casa a recoger el permiso para las ausencias de syusuke no ira esta semana y eiji no logro contactarme con el... _

_-_ si esta bien – después cuando estaba apunto de colgar escucho una pregunta

- _tezuka... vendrás al hospital? _

- no lo creo tengo muchas cosas que hacer lo siento – después colgó, claro que era un completa mentira no tenia planes ya que fuji estaba en el hospital y tenia planeado estar con el, pero en esa condición solo lograría confundirlo mas de lo que seguramente estaba además que le dolía que no lo recordara, ( n/a- a quien no si la persona a la que amas no te recuerda y peor despues de lo que pasaron ... debe ser muy duro ) al final llego a unas canchas y empezó a practicar casi lo que resto del día

yuuta ya había reaccionado y a diferencia de syusuke estaba muy bien no tenia complicaciones y recordaba todo solo que se había roto un brazo nada que no pueda curarse con un yeso, sin embargo syusuke solo había logrado recordar a sus hermanos y a su madre, los demás le parecían desconocidos, aun así el doctor les había dicho que no era muy grave solo un pequeño bloqueo por el golpe y que recuperaría la memoria en poco tiempo solo había que esperar y dejar que syusuke lleve su vida común y corriente, aun así syusuke estaba muy confundido con respecto a tezuka se le hacia tan familiar pero no podía recordarlo porque? Cuando lo vio le llamo la atención y sintió un extraño sentimiento que era eso definitivamente no era simple amistad, dejo de pensar en ello ya se acordaría de el pronto, además pronto lo volvería a ver ya sea que lo fuera a visitar o en la escuela porque tenia entendido de que estaban el la misma escuela y además de en el equipo de tenis también eran compañeros, el día paso casi tranquilo para la mayoria de las personas.

Ya había anochecido tezuka ya había regresado a su casa estaba cansado había practicado toda la tarde mucho mas que en los entrenamientos diarios de la escuela. estaba planeando acostarse temprano cuando nuevamente sonó el teléfono, de acuerdo estaba empezando a molestarlo pero no había remedio así que bajo a contestar

- hola, habla tezuka- respondió una vez mas

- _hola tezuka habla yuuta_

- yuuta?

- _si bueno solo te llame para preguntar una cosa_

- que cosa- estaba empezando a irritarse todas las llamadas tenían algo que ver con syusuke lo torturaban en fin solo escuchó

- _bueno al parecer mi hermano no te recuerda y me extraño mucho que tu no le dijeras nada sobre que relación tienen ustedes, bueno para lo que te llame es para preguntarte el porque no le dijiste nada y si se lo digo porque créeme me pregunto muchas cosas sobre ti y aun no te recuerda además que no le dije nada sobre eso tu me entiendes verdad?..._

- ya se que no me recuerda, y no déjalo así si el me recuerda yo lo estaré esperando pero en este momento se confundiría mucho si supiera todo no lo presionen a demás créeme le daré tiempo...y – una pequeña pausa-... por favor no le digas nada sobre nuestra relación - le respondio en un tono muy serio y sin emoción alguna después de todo así había estado todo el día, después colgó el teléfono y se puso a pensar en porque le había dicho eso si él de verdad quería que lo recuerde, porque le dijo que no en ese momento, no sabia el motivo después de su meditación se fue a dormir.

**Continuara...**

Bueno una aclaración para los que se preguntan el porq' bueno, lo de tezuka es una especie de prueba ya que bueno como lo dije antes(quiza lo repeti muchas veces en fin ) tezuka lo hizo sufrir mucho y bueno esta comprobando si syusuke de verdad lo ama y que no esta arrepentido de su relación o algo asi porque saben como es el no, tezuka puede herir a las personas muy fácilmente y con ese carácter quien no (sin ofender... en serio sin ofender yo adoro a tezuka ) y aunque le duela todo eso quiere que de verdad ambos esten contentos con su relacion ya que se arriesgan a muchas cosas ( ya se lo imaginan ne?)bueno una pequeña aclaración escriban sus reviews o alguna duda lo que sea no duden pregúntenme o critíquenme en fin creo que este capi me quedo algo corto jejejejejeje.. hasta la prox

Anye- chan


	3. sin recuerdos

**sin recuerdos**

Era muy temprano en la mañana tezuka ya estaba listo para salir a la escuela. Además de que tenia que pasar por la casa de fuji por la autorización, salio de su casa y se puso en marcha, minutos después llego a su primera parada, la casa de su novio. Toco el timbre, unos segundos después la madre de fuji le abrio y le entrego el permiso ademas de agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo por su hijo y le dijo que esperaba que sus compañeros vinieran a visitar a syusuke, el simplemente se despidio y fue en dirección a su escuela. El caminaba tranquilamente cuando oyó una voz que lo llamaba, mas bien lo saludaba.

- buenos días tezuka

- buenos días ysuichiroh – le contestó en un tono muy indiferente y como si no le importase

- nyya!!! ysuichiroh espérame- gritaba eiji quien estaba unos metros atrás y corria en su dirección

- hola eiji – le saludo muy cariñosamente

- hola bochou – dijo eiji muy animado

- buenos días – le contesto y siguió su camino seguido por dos muchachos que estaban muy extrañados por la actitud de su entrenador

-oye ysui-chan acaso esta molesto el entrenador ??

- no lo se eiji- cuando solo un nombre cruzo por su mente... syusuke, en ese momento solo izo una pregunta que quizas no era la mas apropiada

- tezuka ... - hn?

- donde esta syusuke acaso no se iban juntos a la escuela???

- el no vendra... – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de llegar a la escuela y entrar en ella

-que el no vendra ???- se preguntaron los dos muchachos. Tezuka llego al edificio y al primer lugar que se dirigio fue a la sala de profesores a entregar el justificante de fuji, el director lo tomo muy bien después de todo fuji era un alumno ejemplar al igual que kunimtsu, ademas de decir que el se encargaría de todo y que no se preocupase por nada, después salio de la habitación y se dirigió a su aula aun era temprano, pero decidió esperar sentado a que comenzarán las clases...

En el aula de fuji su mejor amigo se preguntaba el porque no había venido, acaso había pasado algo malo??? en fin recordó lo que su entrenador les dijo en la mañana, que el no vendría, así que espero a que terminaran las clases para ir a preguntarle aun así toda la mañana estubo muy distraido intentando adivinar que le había pasado.

Ya habian terminado las clases eiji estaba buscando muy desesperadamente a tezuka, en verdad tenia mucha curiosidad de saber porque no había venido su mejor amigo y lo encontró estaba en las canchas hablando con la profesora sumire, ambos se notaban muy serios así que decidio esperar a que terminaran de hablar para preguntarle pero le fue imposible ya que empezaron a entrenar y eiji fue arrastrado por oishi para entrenar dobles con momo y Rioma, adema de decirle que luego se lo preguntarian ambos.

Las practicas iban muy bien ignorando el echo de que tezuka, estaba practicando aparte y casi el doble de fuerte de lo que ellos entrenaban, todos los titulares incluido sadaharu se preguntaban el porque y tambien se preguntaban la ausencia de fuji. Eiji ya no podia mas tenia mucha curiosidad, las practicas estaban a punto de terminar y él estaba apunto de preguntarle a la profesora sumire, cuado escucho en una voz muy familiar

- todos los titulares reunidos ¡!!!!!!!- levanto la voz la profesora, una vez todos allí les empezó a comunicar la desagradable noticia-

- como pudieron observar hoy su compañero fuji no vino y lamento decirles que el no vendra el algún tiempo

- que!!!!! Acaso le paso algo malo a syu-chan, conteste profesora – le reclamaba eiji

- lamentablemente el sufrió un accidente el pasado sábado y esta el en hospital

- que!!, pero el como esta??- pregunto shuichiro un poco alarmado

- tengo entendido que el esta bien no tiene heridas pero recibio un golpe muy fuerte, de todos modos le darán de alta mañana

- que bueno, que no este muy grave – dijo un poco mas relajado

- vamos a visitarlo !!! vamos ysui-chan – gritaba eiji que estaba muy triste y algo preocupado después de todo era su mejor amigo

- de acuerdo pero en que hospital esta ???- le pregunto a la profesora

- no lo se pregúntenle a tezuka – quien se encontraba en los bebederos y tal como había estado los últimos días estaba muy serio, para ysuichiroh muchas cosas se habían aclarado como el porque de su actitud, que mas daba fue a preguntarle donde estaba fuji y acercándose a el le dijo.

- bueno tezuka lo lamento mucho... lo del accidente y bueno puedes decirnos donde esta internado – le decia un poco triste e intentanto relajarse, tezuka lo vio y sin mas le dio la dirección del hospital, la habitación y otros datos y después cuando intentaba irse fue detenido una vez mas -

tezuka estas bien????

- ... si

- no me mientas tezuka lago mas paso dime que es- le decia mientras intentaba mantener su compostura, lo conocia demasiado bien y podia adivinar que de verdad algo mas paso

- ... cuando vaya a verlo se enteraran...él...

- tezuka dimelo algo malo paso verdad???

- ...

- si quieres decir algo sera mejor que lo hagas en este momento sabes que puedes confiar en mi

- ... él... me olvido – y después de decir esas palabras se retiro del lugar a un paso lento y al parecer sin dirección

- que te olvido????- se preguntaba syuichiroh quien todo el día había estado sin entender a su entrenador pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por eiji que lo jalaba para ir al hospital de inmediato.

Un rato después ya haban llegado y entrando en el hospital, llegaron a la habitacion de fuji, el se encontraba en su cama estaba sentado observando el panorama que se veia por la gran ventana de la habitación, yuuta estaba a su lado parado cuando los vio llegar y con una sonrisa los saludo

- hola chicos como les va

- buenas tardes en cuanto nos enteramos vinimos lo mas pronto posible – respondio shuichiro muy educadamente

- nyaa!!!! Syu-chan estas bien- dijo eiji mientras se acercaba a el y le daba un gran abrazo

- ee... si estoy bien... pero suéltame por favor...no ... no puedo respirar- eiji se separo de el y muy contento dijo

- Hhhaaaa!!!... que bueno que estas bien syusuke estaba muy preocupado y me asuste mucho cuando me dijeron lo de la noticia y vine de inmediato

- ... siento haberte preocupado... em...

- por cierto chicos – interrumpio yuuta- tezuka se los dijo ???-les pregunto un poco triste y serio

- decirnos que????

- vaya no se los dijo – dijo soltando un suspiro

- que??? nos tenia que decir algo dilo pequeñin

- a quien dices pequeño ... bueno en el accidente syusuke sufrio un golpe y bueno ...

- que pasa algo malo????- dijo ysuichiroh

- es que veran el no recuerda nada, sufre de amnesia

- queeeee!!! Syu-chan no me recuerdas ???? - pregunto girando hacia él

- lo siento pero no, quienes son ustedes??? – les dijo un poco confundido

- haaa!!!! syusuke como que no me recuerdas si soy tu mejor amigo – corrio y lo abrazo de nuevo

- soy eiji no me recuerdas estamos en el mismo salón y estamos en el quipo de tenis de la escuela somos titulares – después se separo de el y lo vio

- eiji ???... crei que mi mejor amigo era tezuka o no???- cada cosa que le decían lo confundía mas

- bueno veras, el es el capitan del equipo te tenis y tu eres el numero dos y ustedes se llevan muy bien – se a presuro a responder ysuichiroh antes de que su neko dijera algo de mas, yuuta le había dicho segundos antes lo que tezuka le habia dicho sobre syusuke, y bueno él (syuichiroh) era testigo de todo lo que ocurria con esos dos asi que rápidamente entendio a su capitán

- oye shuichiro acaso tezuka y syu-chan no son n...- fue detenido por yuuta quien simplemente interrumpio diciendo

- bueno creo que ellos tienen que hablar no crees (nn u )- shuichiro capto el mensaje y jalo a eiji hacia fuera para hablar con el a "solas"  
- que tienen que hablar ???- de acuerdo había algo que le estaban ocultando o algo que el no estaba entendiendo y al parecer tenia algo que ver con aquella persona llamada tezuka que podria ser ???, los dos muchachos regresaron a la habitación después de unos cuantos segundos.

- bueno syu-chan si no me recuerdas te contare todo sobre nosotros- y de su mochila ( bueno ese maletin donde guarda sus cosas que no se como se llama debe ser mochila bueno ubican ¬¬ u ) saco un libro que parecía ser un álbum fotográfico y se lo entrego – este albún fotografico es desde segundo año- dijo eiji mientras se lo entregaba y se sentaba a su lado.

- oye eiji siempre traes eso con tigo ( nn U)- pregunto ysuichiroh

- siiii... es que me gusta mostrar esas fotografias – dijo muy contento y orgulloso. Syusuke empezó a ojear el álbum la primera hoja tenia fotos de todo el equipo de tenis y al parecer eiji en ese tiempo todavía no era titular ya que estaba con un uniforme verde sin embargo él, syuichiroh y tezuka tenian el unifome de titulares, cambio de hoja y se encontro con todas las fotos donde eiji estaba con todos sus amigos y por lo general los abrazaba, volvio a cambiar de hoja y esta vez eran fotos donde estaba solo él, en algunas estaba el solo y en otras estaba con sus amigos observo las fotografias y le llamo la atención una muy peculiar, una que al parecer no iba con todas las demas, era su entrenador, era una foto de cuerpo completo y estaba de espaldas solo se veia su rostro, syusuke un poco confundido le pregunto

– eiji-kun porque esta foto esta aquí acaso te confundiste ??

- que ... bueno es que esa tu me la diste y me dijiste que la pusiera en esta pagina... sabes a ti te gusta mucho las fotografias ...pero ahora que lo pienso no se porque me pediste que a ponga alli ...- respondio un poco pensativo, syusuke, bueno si que estaba confundido pero siguió ojeando el álbum, la siguiente pagina eran fotos de oishi y en casi todas estaba con eiji y asi sucesivamente encontro una pagina dedicada a cada titular sadaharu, kaoru, momo, kawamura y las ultimas dos paginas no tanian muchas fotos una donde estaba rioma y otra donde estaba tezuka, no tenia muchas fotos de rioma porque era todavía nuevo para llenar ese espacio dedicado a el, y tezuka que no le gustaban las fotografias y ademas era muy difícil tomar una de el, esa era la razón. Al fin ya se haba echo de noche y eiji y syuichiroh tenian que egresar a sus casas así que se despidieron aun así eiji estaba muy triste por que su mejor amigo no lo recordaba, se fue muy descontento y diciendo que regresaria y que le traeria muchas mas fotografias de todos, ambos muchachos emprendieron el camino, mientras syusuke nuevamente ojeaba el álbum e intentaba recordar mientras yuuta le explicaba algunas cosas o al menos las que podia explicarle .

Syuichiroh mientras caminaban de regeso a sus hogares le explicaba a eiji porque tezuka había decidido no decirle nada a syusuke, tambien le contaba algunas cosas que habia pasado entre esos dos antes de declararse y que por mas que le doliera a tezuka era una prueba o quiza era mucho mejor que lo olvidara y así olvidaría esa enorme tristeza que alguna vez experimento al fin,(pensamiento de tezuka) eiji cuando se entero de la relacion que tenian ambos muchachos y asegurándose de que su entrenador no se diera cuenta los apoyaba mucho y siempre dicia que hacian muy buena pareja y si ambos eran felices adelante...después de todo estaba muy contento por ello, además que el también tenia cierta relación con cierto ojiverde que estaba a su lado…

**Continuara...****  
****  
****Jeje **bueno en esta historia se iran enterando poco a poco lo que les paso a ambos es mas a todo el equipo o a los que tengan parejas en mi fic ya empezaran algunos mal entendidos a tezuka se le empezara a salir de control la situación, llegara un viejo amigo y otras sorpresas, pero en fin manden sus reviews hasta la prox


	4. de visita

Capitulo.4 De visita 

Ya había llegado el dia siguiente. Todos los titulares habian quedado en ir al hospital a demas de haberse enterado de que su amigo sufria de amnesia. irian para visitarlo antes de que se fuera a su casa ademas que tuvieron que casi obligar a ir a tezuka quien se negaba, al final tubo que desistir y los acompaño después de las practicas. Todo el equipo caminaba en dirección al hospital tezuka iba en frente ya que algunos de ellos no conocian el hospital donde se encontraba fuji, un rato después llegaron al hospital y se dirigieron a su habitación , entrando en ella-

- buenas tardes – saludo tezuka al ver a la hermana y a la madre de syusuke en el hospital

- hola chicos adelante, no me imagine que vendrían todos

- es si bueno es que nos sorprendimos al saber de la desagradable noticia y queriamos venir a visitarlo – dijo sadaharu mientras dirigia su mirada a syusuke que se encontraba de pie a lado de la gran ventana, ya no traia puesta la ropa del hospital y se via mucho mejor que el dia anterior

- si bienvenidos. Nosotras saldremos un rato iremos a comprar unas cosas y después traeremos el auto para llevar a syusuke y a yuuta a casa asi que podrían esperarnos no creo que tardemos mucho. Yuuta vendra dentro de unos minutos estaba con uno de sus amigos.

- claro no hay problema – respondio momo, después ambas se retiraron de la habitación dejando a los muchachos en ella. Syusuke los vio un rato solo reconocia alli a eiji, oishi y cuando vio un poco mas atrás reconoció a tezuka

- syusuke te dije que regresaria y en vez de fotos te traje a todo el equipo – le dijo eiji muy emocionado y acercándose a el

- hee... si pero... aun asi no creo recordarlos - le dijo un poco timido

- me lo imagine asi que mira el es momo y el es el pequeñin es el nuevo titular... rioma ¡!!!!

- hey eiji a quien llamas pequeñin

- a ti rioma ademas siempre lo ago lo recuerdas

- es muy molesto asi que deja de decir eso – dijo rioma después simplemente vio como eiji le "presentaba" a los demas miembros

- bueno syusuke ellos son kaoru y sadaharu , sabes a ti te gusta mucho esa "cosa" que prepara sadaharu

- esa "cosa"???

- es un jugo que preparo, mira- de su bolso saco un pequeño termo y se lo entrego, después se empezo a arreglar los lentes y saco su cuaderno

– es mi ultima versión pruebala – syusuke simplemente tomo el termo y probo el jugo como se lo dijeron y después dijo con una gran sonrisa – esto es verdaderamente delicioso ,me gusta mas que los otros

- que ya lo recuerdas !!!- dijo eiji muy feliz, sadaharu simplementre empezo a anotar en su cuaderno, mientras algunos veian ese jugo como algo mortal y mas que todo toxico, después de todo el accidente no le hizo olvidar sus extraños gustos

- bueno mas o menos- fue lo único que respondió

- me alegro mucho, después el es kawamura es tu compañero de dobles – le dijo oishi

- eh... si .. espero que me recuerdes pronto – le respondio

- y bueno a los que restamos ya nos conoces – después syusuke observo al capitán que se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación observando todo sin decir palabra alguna. Segundos después entro yuuta seguido por mizuki

- vaya ... hola chicos no imagine que estarian aquí- saludo yuuta

- hola yuuta como estas – respondio oishi

- bien, supongo... veo que vinieron a visitar a mi hermano

- queriamos verlo y ademas no puedo creer que no nos recuerde- le dijo momo

- si yo tambien me sorprendi pero dicen que lo recoradara todo en algún tiempo...

- asi que tambien esta mizuki - respondio inui viendo un poco mas atrás

- yo solo vine de paso, vine a saludar sadaharu , de todos modos ya me iba llegue hace un buen rato

- pero, mizuki...- dijo yuuta un poco extrañado por su comportamiento

- adios syusuke, adios yuuta cuidate ire a tu casa mañana asi que nos vemos , adios a todos – después salio de la habitación a un paso muy tranquilo dejando a todo el equipo de tenis y a yuuta quien rompio el silencio segundos después- bueno dime syusuke a donde fueron mamá y yumiko

- dijeron que iban a ir a comprar unas cuatas cosas y a traer el auto vendran en un rato

- ya veo... bueno no importa , mas bien me sorprende que todo equipo "incluido" el capitán esten aquí

- sabes fue muy difícil convencer al capitan – respondio momo muy inocentemente

- me lo imagino- fue lo unico que respondio y después cambio de tema ya que sintio que una mirada muy amenazante se asentaba sobre el...

Todo el quipo empezo a conversar de todo y a contarle a syusuke muchas cosas que habian pasado juntos o algunas locuras que habian echo. Durante un largo rato hasta que minako y yumiko regresaron y dijeron que todo estaba listo y que ya debian marcharse pero que podian ir a visitarlo en su casa cualquier día que quisieran o que tuvieran tiempo, todos los titulares se despidieron y uno a uno se empezaron a ir en camino a sus respectivos hogares.

Por otro lado para tezuka fue la peor visita al hospital que había experimentado en toda su vida. Toda la tarde había estado observando como los titulares hablaban muy animadamente con "su" syusuke quien solo les dedicaba un hermosa sonrisa ademas de que al parecer había empezado a recordar algunas pequeñas cosas nada coherente pero era un progreso, y sin embargo no tubo la oportunidad de estar con el ni siquiera pocos minutos o tan solo dirigirle algunas palabras pero porque no podia hacerlo??? Queria contarle todo sobre ellos pero siempre que lo pensaba venia algun recuerdo desagradable de lo que le había echo y perdia el animo y solo esperaba que lo recordase ponto. Llego a su hogar se veia tan vacio, tan desolado justo en este momento cuando necesitaba de compañía no había nadie en casa y no habria nadie en durante algunos dias más. regreso a su habitación de nuevo y se tendio sobre su cama pensando y recordando todo en especial cuando todo empezo hace algún tiempo atrás...

** flash back **

Era un día muy calido, el cielo estaba despejado, el equipo de tenis estaba entrenando como de costumbre. tezuka había olvidado algunas cosas en el vestuario y decidio ir por ellas en el descanso. entro en la habitación, estaba desolada o al menos eso parecia se dirigio hacia su mochila, cuando escucho un pequeño ruido miro toda la habitación y vio una silueta. estaba apoyada en el costado de el gran estante, se acerco a ella y reconocio rapidamente a fuji

-fuji????

- ...tezuka ...- dijo volteándose tenia una cara un poco adolorida y a la vez tambien triste

- te encuentras bien ¿??- le dijo un poco preocupado por la expresión de su amigo

- si no pasa solo queria descansar un poco y ...- no concluyo empezo a sentir mucho dolor en uno de sus tobillos. tezuka noto inmediatamente eso y se acerco mas a él observo con atención su tobillo y vio una venda estaba tapada con su media, tezuka tan solo dijo.

- como te hiciste eso- después lo ayudo a sentarse en una banca de la habitación y empezó a examinar el tobillo herido

- hee. Te dije que no es nada, solo me caí y me lastime pero en verdad estoy bien – dijo intentando no mirar a su capitan y tambien intentando aguantar ese horrible dolor...syusuke desde hace algún tiempo habia empezado a sentir un gran aprecio por su bochou todo comenzo con el gran respeto que le tenia desde su primer partido hasta aquel misterioso carácter que tenia, todo ello lo atraia de alguna forma u otra... sin embargo sabia que esos sentimientos jamas podrían ser correspondidos por aquella persona y eso le dolia mucho.

sintio como las manos de su capitán sacaban la venda. En verdad eso no estaba nada bien, su tobillo estaba demasiado hinchado y casi se ponía lila era muy claro que era una lesión muy grave

- no me mientas, no creo que si solo te hubieras caído te habrías echo esto- dijo mientras lo miraba directamente y mucho mas serio

- estaré bien no te preocupes, iré a la enfermería de inmediato- respondio parándose y dedicándole una de sus tan conocidas sonrisas. De verdad que su tobillo le dolia demasiado y pensó que no deberia haber tomado esa lesión tan a la ligera, pensaba ir en direccion a la enfermeria dio algunos pasos y sintio como lo detenian

- dime como te hiciste la lesión – insistio mientras se acomodaba para ayudar a fuji a llegar a la enfermeria

- ...me la hice entrenando... fue un error que cometí ya despreocúpate – dijo resignado. Después ambos fueron a la enfermeria. La enfermera no les dijo nada bueno al parecer fuji tendría que guardar reposo durante algunos días y no entrenar ni hacer esfuerzo alguno. fuji no quizo pero fue obligado uno por su capitán y otro por la enfermera y desistiendo de la idea de entrenar tubo que hacerles caso, solo había un pequeño problema como llegaria a su casa??... su hermana estaba de viaje, su padre igual, su madre no sabia conducir a demas de recordar que le había dicho que todo el día estaria en casa de una de sus amigas que casualmente fuji no conocia el número telefónico y yuuta bueno el era demasiado joven para siquiera pensar en aprender a conducir. kunimitsu viendo el problema se ofrecio en llevarlo a su casa de inmediato, las practicas no habian concluido pero aun asi no era muy importante comparado con la condición de su amigo a demas no habria pronto algún campeonato o algo por el estilo. tomo sus cosas y las de fuji y salieron del colegio en dirección a la casa de fuji. Todo el camino no fue muy animado que digamos, tan solo algunas palabras, pocas palabras, llegaron su objetivo después de un largo rato de caminar ( bueno para tezuka cargar ya que como veran fuji no podia caminar y tubo que llavarlo sin mencionar las mochilas )fuji insistio en que lo dejara alli pero tezuka no quizo y entro en su casa

- mamá ¡!!, ya llegue – no respondio nadie - creo que no hay nadie – dijo el tensei

- vamos a tu habitación te dejare alli

- de acuerdo - subieron los escalones con algo de dificultad y kunimitsu simplemente lo dejo sentado sobre su cama

- muchas gracias tezuka ... lamento causarte tantos problemas... en verdad disculpame – dijo un poco triste el tensei sin embargo no recibio respuesta alguna. fuji levanto la mirada y vio a tezuka lo estaba observando muy curiosamente - sucede algo ¿????- le pregunto

- nada , ya me voy cuidate – dijo intentando salir de la habitación pero fue detenido

- espera, puedes quedarte un momento

- que???

- no hay nadie por favor quedate un rato

- syusuke lo lamento tengo cosas que hacer ( siempre ocupado )

- entiendo... no te preocupes, lo lamento y una vez as disculpame el causarte tantos problemas y muchas gracias – le dijo en forma de despedida y al hacer eso se olvido completamente de que estaba lesionado e intento ponerse de pie para despedirse ( una vez yo me casi rompi el tobillo es verdaderamente doloroso y muy pero muy incomodo ademas me paso eso, cuando te deja de doler te olvidas que no puedes caminar y enserio si estas distraido peor!!!.duele mucho ToT mala experiencia... ) mas el intento fallo y cayo al piso junto con tezuka que en un intento de ayudarlo cayo tambien. ambos estaban a una distancia muy corta, syusuke vio inevitablemente tentadora esa oportunidad única y empezo a acercarse muy lentamente y casi inconscientemente , tezuka estuvo apunto de corresponder el gesto cuando razono, y muy bruscamente se aparto de el y haciéndolo a un lado muy violentamente, se puso de pie y solo dijo

- lo lamento, adios – en un tono muy frio y salio rapidamente de la habitación. syusuke tan solo vio como se retiraba, se imagino que algo asi podia pasar sin embargo, siempre quizo creer que solo era una fantasia nada mas, él simplemente volvió a sentarse en la cama e inmeditamente le embargo una enorme tristeza al saber que su sentimientos nunca podrían ser correspondios (ya estaba "confirmado")y mas aun tezuka quiza estaba molesto por la acción que estaba apunto de cometer...

después de ese dia nada volvio a la normalidad tezuka lo ignoraba, quiza porque ese día empezo a nacer una extraña sensación dentro de él. Cada vez que veia a fuji o cuando estaban cerca era una sensación incomoda y para evitar ello hacia como si no existiese o actuaba indiferentemente, syusuke simplemente intentaba disculparse, de hecho intentaba que lo tomase en cuenta y asi paso algún tiempo, y el comienzo de todo ...

**End flash back**

tezuka lentamente se fue quedando dormido ...

continuara...

bueno e aquí una pequeña parte de toda la historia, aquel viejo amigo ya esta muy cerca ya hará su aparición pronto, tezuka simplemente espera que fuji lo recuerde aun asi antes sera atormentado, eiji y syuichiro se traen en manos un corto plan en fin mandes su reviews para ver si lo hago bien o no, nos vemos... hasta la prox


	5. De regreso

Una vez mas yo con un capi mas, agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic espero que lo sigan asiendo. Me agradan los reviews no duden en enviarlos o cualquier consejo... y aqui los dejo con el fic...

**Capitulo - 5 **

**De regreso...**

Era otro día en la Seisho Gakuein, las clases habian terminado y algunos profesores le habian pedido a kikumaru que llevara unos papeles a fuji ( que haya perdido la memoria no significa que sea un tonto, solo olvido a las personas nada mas, existen esos casos).. el cual acepto gustosamente. las practicas estaban a punto de terminar cuando se le ocurrio una ingeniosa idea

- nya!!! Oishi llévame a algún lado después de las practicas

- que, por que????

- es que mira- y saco los papeles – se los tengo que llevar a fuji-san pero creo que seria mejor que el entrenador se los llevara porque en el hospital lo vi demasiado pensativo y creo que ellos tienen que hablar nya!!!por favor...

- de acuerdo pero a donde vamos???(nnU)

- no lo se dime tú..

- que te parece al cine no , no se va a convencer, vamos de compras, dile que tienes que comprar algo para tu madre o para tu hermana urgentemente

- buena idea acompáñame – y ambos muchos se dirigieron hacia su entrenador que se encontraba de camino a los vestidores

- entrenador necesito que me haga un favor...

-...- mientras se volteaba

- mire – saco los papeles – se los tengo que entregar a fuji-san pero olvide que tengo que comprar ago para mi madre y ella lo necesita urgentemente así que después de las praticas no podre ir a su casa así que usted puede llevárselo

-que???.

- por favor entrenador ayúdeme- tono suplicante

- porque yo???- le respondio intentando negarse

- es que oishi estara ocupado, inui tambien y kawamura tiene trabajo (rogandole) y bueno los demas no conocen su casa por favor bochou – carita muy suplicante

- ...esta bien- dijo resignado y aun dudoso de su respuesta

- gracias entrenador – y le entrego los papeles – suerte!!!! – y se retiro del lugar junto con oishi, después tan solo pensó – "suerte???"

casa fuji

- yuuta abre por favor estoy ocupada – gritaba la hermana mayor ya que minutos atrás había sonado el timbre. él tan solo obedecio y abrio la puerta

- buenas tardes esta syusuke???- saludo un chico muy apuesto de cabello oscuro y ojos negros

- mi hermano?? – respondio un poco dudoso, ese chico no se le hacia nada familiar y bueno si el no lo reconocia pues mucho menos syusuke- no creo que pueda recibirlo en este momento – concluyo

- que, porque???

- es que, vera hace algunos dias el sufrio de un accidente y perdio la memoria así que dudo que lo recuerde

- pero el esta bien!!!- contesto en un tono muy preocupado – en ese caso déjeme verlo , el y yo éramos grandes amigos hasta que yo me mude a otro pais y estoy de vacaciones aquí así que por favor déjeme verlo- un tono muy tranquilo

-pero... esta bien – dijo resignado y haciendose a un lado para que el "extraño" entrase y una vez dentro se dirigio a la sala, después penso que quiza seria bueno que syusuke hablara con el. minutos después syusuke bajo hasta la sala.

- hola syusuke como estas??- saludo el muchacho con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

- hola – fue lo único que respondió

- casi lo olvido, supongo que no me recuerdas verdad????

- la verdad no- en un tono muy tranquilo

- en ese caso me llamo daisuke y éramos grandes amigos en la escuela hasta que me mude a otro país...

- en ese caso bienvenido... quieres algo de tomar??- le ofreció fuji

- lo que gustes – después vio como syusuke se dirigia hacia la cocina segundos después el timbre sono, una vez mas logrando escuchar- syusuke!! Abre por favor estoy ocupado..- desde la habitación de yuuta. a syusuke no le agradaba para nada la idea de que su hermanito estuviera ocupado con su "gran" amigo que estaba convirtiéndose en un gran fastidio, sin mas cambio su rumbo y se dirigió a la puerta abriendola

- tezuka..- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

- hola, fuji te sientes mejor??- pregunto su bochou

- si gracias.. entonces adelante- dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pudiese entrar

- no, solo vine a entregarte esto- y saco lo papeles mas cuando estubo a punto de entregárselos observo dentro la casa y se topo con una silueta familiar, muy familiar... después escucho

– syusuke quien es???- asomándose al pasillo, lo examino unos segundos y en un tono muy serio dijo- tezuka...

- daisuke ...- respondio en un tono algo enfadado y muy frio

- que?? se conocen??? Que bien entonces pasa- y jalo a su entrenador hacia adentro cerrando la puerta tras ellos – que... no..syusuke – demasiado tarde ya lo había arrastrado hasta la sala después tan solo dijo- espérenme unos minutos traeré algo de beber –y se dirigió hacia la cocina. tezuka aun dudoso de estar alli se tubo que resignar de todos modos queria hablar con daisuke , el muchacho resignado tan solo se sento en uno de los sillones que habian alli y despues dijo

- que haces aquí??? Porque volviste...- en un tono frió y serio

- acaso esta mal venir a visitar a un viejo "amigo"

- en este caso creo que si – en un tono muy pero muy frió

- vamos no seas tan frió con migo es mas me sorprendi mucho al enterarme que syusuke había sufrido un accidente y me sorprendí aun mas cuando me entere que perdió la memoria. Pero...sabes algo...tambien me alegre mucho - una sonrisa algo cínica

-...- una mirada mas amenazante se poso en los ojos de tezuka

- me alegra que te haya olvidado... me alegra tanto...tezuka sabes muy bien que tu no mereces a syusuke

- que estupideces dices- algo enfadado

- lo que oiste que tu **no** merece a syusuke...por favor tezuka!! Después de todo lo que le hiciste pasar, después de todo lo que le hiciste, tu no comprendes lo que él sintió ni te lo imaginas y lo peor, es que tú no tienes un cargo de conciencia – con una mirada de odio hacia el y en un tono muy seco y amenazante

- yo creo que tu eres el que no comprende, tú nunca sentiste algo parecido así que no estas en posición de decirme algo...- no concluyo ya que en ese momento entro syusuke con una bandeja en las manos diciendo- disculpen la demora

- no hay problema- respondio daisuke regalándole una tierna sonrisa. en ese momento tezuka juro que veia mal, daisuke regalándole una "tierna"sonrisa a fuji si segundos atrás estaba demasiado molesto como par si quiera cercarse a él. syusuke tan solo dejo la bandeja en la mesita que había en el centro de la sala, después se sentó al lado de Kunimitsu diciendo- daisuke dijiste que te habías mudado a otro país a donde te fuiste???

- a holanda

- en serio?? y como es allá???

- que?? tampoco te acuerdas de eso si el año pasado fuiste de vacaciones allí

- de verdad ??- y así continuaron la conversación durante varios minutos.

tezuka sin embargo no dijo nada, se había quedado pensando en las palabras de daisuke, y esperando el momento adecuado para marcharse sin levantar sospecha alguna porque de verdad que estaba muy molesto y también deprimido. después de todo eran muy ciertas las palabras de daisuke y no era que el no tuviese un cargo de conciencia de hecho ese cargo era muy grande pero en ocasiones lo lastimaba tanto que había encontrado la forma de enterrarlo en lo mas profundo de su corazón y por ello pareciera como si no existiese tal cosa, es mas una vez había intentado decirle todo lo que le atormentaba a syusuke y lo único que recibio por respuesta fue-" perdóname... todo fue mi culpa... en verdad discúlpame" – y tezuka sabia muy bien que fuji no tenia para nada la culpa, toda la culpa lo tenia él y solo él nadie mas y el lo sabia muy bien por ello había olvidado aquellos recuerdos que le causaban dolor. pasaron algunos minutos mas y tezuka rompió con la conversación- ya es tarde es hora de irme – mientras tomaba sus cosas e iba en dirección a la salida

- que lastima me hubiera gustado mucho que te quedaras un poco mas... será la próxima vez- respondio fuji dirigiéndose hacia él para despedirlo – cuidate mucho adios- y le dio una sonrisa muy tierna cosa que no se veía muy a menudo de hecho el único afortunado de ver tal cosa era él

- adios – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir por completo de la casa sin siquiera molestarse en darle una mirada o palabra alguna a daisuke quien en un tono sarcástico dijo - adios entrenador...- mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa algo burlona en sus labios

( / t / )

tezuka había regresado a casa una vez mas. todo estaba desolado, entro en ella e inmediatamente se dirigio a la sala donde se sentó en uno de los sillones, todo estaba oscuro las luces apagadas solo había prendido la luz de la entrada y no planeaba prender otra, se relajo unos segundos y después se puso a pensar en daisuke. por que había regresado si el mismo le había dicho que no regresaría y si lo hacia no seria de visita, sin embargo eso era lo que menos de importaba en ese momento, maldecia que el hubiera regresado justo en ese momento, cuando syusuke no recordaba nada. el sin que nadie se lo hubiera dicho sabia muy bien que daisuke lo odiaba mas que a nadie en el mundo y no era para menos despues de todo, el era uno de los pocos testigos del sufrimiento de fuji tambien sabia que aquel sentimiento que alguna vez había sentido hacia fuji no había desaparecido del todo como aquella vez...

----------- flash back -----------

Era un nuevo día en la Seisho Gakuein, las clases apenas empezaban, todos los salones estaban tranquilos, pasaron algunos minutos y se vio como el profesor entraba en el aula y decia con voz firme- buenos días alumnos... hoy tendremos un nuevo compañero – y dirigio la vista hacia la puerta donde un muchacho de cabello oscuro y ojos negros entraba en el aula

- hola a todos mi nombre es Daisuke Takane, es un placer

- espero que te sientas como en tu anterior escuela y bienvenido – despues echo una vistazo en toda el aula en busca de un asiento libre la para el nuevo estudiante, después continuo- puedes sentarte detrás Fuji – quien al escuchar su nombre se levanto del asiento y observando como el chico se acercaba hacia el dijo- hola, mi nombre es syusuke Fuji todo un placer...- y le regalaba una sonrisa muy amigable - espero que nos llevemos bien

- estoy seguro - ... y así pasaron los días ambos chicos se habian echo muy buenos amigos e inclusive daisuke había logrado ingresar al club de tenis, y no lo hacia tan mal, manejaba muy bien la raqueta para solo haber tomado algunas clases. los días siguieron pasando y Daisuke se había ido embelesando por tal chico, siempre con su sonrisa, su carácter misterioso y era innegable que era muy apuesto, había empezado a nacer un sentimiento que era mucho mas que amistad, se habia convertido en una pasión, en amor... el tiempo transcurrio y ya no podia mas, se había decidido se lo diria de una vez por todas... pero después solo recibio por respuesta – " disculpame, en verdad pero.. yo estoy enamorado... de... otra persona, lo siento"- mientras se marchaba del lugar, daisuke se entristeció mucho, claro lo amaba demasiado y después tan solo se decidio a buscar a la persona que se había robado el corazón de fuji... pasaron algunos días y al fin lo descubrio... era tan claro, por supuesto!!! Quien pudo haber sido el muchacho de carácter tan misterioso que pudiese lograr llamar la atención de syusuke quien mas, que en entrenador... tezuka ... tezuka kunimitsu era muy obvio, sin embargo para tezuka, syusuke era un simple chico mas que estaba en es club de tenis nada mas, desconocía aquel sentimiento que le ofrecía... el tiempo transcurrio, daisuke se encontraba dando un paseo por algunas canchas de tenis cuando se acerco a una e inmediatamente pudo reconocer a syusuke que estaba entrenando muy arduamente, cosa que no se veía mucho en los entrenamientos. se acerco a él sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido lo observó durante unos minutos y se retiro del lugar sin decir palabra alguna. Era el comienzo del día las clases empezaban una vez mas, daisuke habia llegado temprano al colegio y se dirigio su aula encontrándose con fuji que estaba sentado en su respectivo lugar

- buenos días syusuke

- hola dai-chan – mientras se levantaba de su asiento para saludarlo, pero al ponerse de pie dejo salir una pequeña mueca

- estas bien ¿???

- que??? no te preocupes estoy bien, solo me torcí el tobillo estare bien

- seria mejor revisar eso – le dijo mientras intentaba examinar el tobillo

- en serio estoy bien, no te preocupes ... pero ... puedes guardar el secreto

- pero si es una lesión porque???- le respondio

- no se lo digas al bochou, onegai...

- pero fuji...- intentando negarse y aun así estaba algo confundido ahora que apenas lograba convencerse de que fuji de verdad estaba completamente enamorado de tezuka por que queria ocultar el "secreto" de la lesión

- en verdad voy a estar bien, pero no se lo digas a nadie...- en un tono suplicante

- de acuerdo - dijo al fin muy resignado... pasaron algunos dias no fueron muchos, pero últimamente fuji no se aparecio por seigaku ni siquiera en las practicas, ya habian pasado tres dias desde su ausencia y el un poco preocupado le pregunto a alguien que pudiese saber

- eiji-kun porque no vino fuji-san a la escuela??

- Que?? no lo sabes el se lesiono uno de sus tobillos y esta muy grave por eso no puede venir – le dijo algo triste – Nya!!!espero que se mejore pronto, me pregunto como se habra echo esa lesión tan grave... como????- se preguntaba el neko después de tales palabras un gran cargo de conciencia se apodero de el,(daisuke) después de todo el era el único que sabia de esa lesión y no hizo nada para evitar que empeorase. Ni bien terminaron las clases el se puso en camino con dirección a casa de fuji... reprochándose de lo ocurrido y tambien echando la culpa al entrenador ya que si no hubiera sido por la petición de fuji de no decírselo a su "querido" bochou la lesion no hubiera sito tan grave... llego a casa de los fuji. toco el timbre. Una vez dentro se dirigo a la habitación de syusuke entrando en ella

- syusuke...

-haaa... hola dai-chan no imagine que vendrías – con su tipica sonrisa

- syusuke porque no me digiste que la lesion había empeorado – en forma de reproche

- lo siento...es gracioso eres la segunda persona que me dice algo parecido

- syusuke no es un juego!!!

- lo lamento, pero esto significa que no podre entrenar...

- syusuke dime algo ... porque te empeñas tanto en entrenar??? - casi perdiendo la paciencia

- ... por que es la única forma en la que existo para él... – con una sonrisa algo fingida y triste ...desde aquel dia en daisuke había empezado a nacer un sentimiento mas... odio, hacia quien???... kunimitsu tezuka y todo porque fuji era capaz de sacrificar todo por el y sin embargo para el entrenador seguia sin existir aquel sentimiento que de solo compañerismo hacia aquella persona llamada syusuke fuji...

-------------- end flash back ---------------

**continuara...**

que le parecio, la historia empieza a encajar apareceran mas parejas ... onegai!! manden sus reviews los espero hasta la prox... quiero saber sus comentarios


	6. Celos

**hola... aqui les traigo un nuevo capi de la historia... espero que lo disfruten y domo arigato a los que leen mi fic espero que manden reviews **

**capitulo 6**

** Celos...**

Era otro día en Seigaku, las practicas acababan de empezar, y todo iba como de costumbre...

- nya!!!... ochibi juguemos dobles, yo con oishi y tu con momo

- no quiero eiji-sempai

- ho, vamos o tienes miedo...- con una sonrisa desafiante

- claro que no ¡!!! Hey momo juguemos dobles con kikumaru – le dijo aceptando el reto inconscientemente

- claro que si, rioma- y empezaron a jugar dobles, con una penitencia, el que perdiera tendría que preguntarle a su bochou por que estaba tan enfadado, y con una cara de "no se me acerquen" ademas de estar con muy poca paciencia cosa algo extraña en el. pasaron algunos minutos y como era de esperarse eiji no queria preguntarle la razón a tezuka y así lo terminaron muy pronto quedando , 2-6 – ventaja para la golden pair – ochibi ahora cumple tu penitencia y pregúntale porque esta tan enfadado... a si y si puedes pregúntale como esta fuji-san????- con un tono triunfante

- eiji- sempai no quiero – decia echizen intentando zafarse de la situación

- vamos!!! pregúntale perdiste además momo te va a acompañar ne???

- heee... si bueno ... porque???- le decia mientras le reclamaba y casi empezaban a discutir cuando escucharon

- ya basta chicos, yo le preguntare – dijo muy tranquilo oishi

- dios... muchas gracias sempai- le dijo momo mas tranquilo

- oye momo que te parece si ahora practicamos sencillos pero esta vez con otra penitencia – le reto echizen

- que clase se penitencia??'- Echizen solo se acerco a su oído y le susurro algo que nadie pudo escuchar haciendo que un suave tono carmesi apareciera en las mejillas de su sempai – esta bien - le dijo al fin y se pusieron a entrenar

...por otro lado oishi se había logrado librar de los abrazos eiji por unos minutos diciéndole que fuera por unas bebidas mientras el iba a buscar a tezuka "para llamarlo a entrenar"cosa que era mentira pero si no lo hacia lo mas probable era que no se hubiera separado de él... fue a buscar a tezuka, que se había retirado a la sala de maestros

- tezuka???- le dijo mientras entraba en la sala y cerraba la puerta

- oishi.. que haces aquí?? las practicas no terminaron – en un tono serio

- tezuka te noto algo extraño paso algo???- en un tono de preocupación

- no es nada ... – mas relajado pero aun así triste, y observaba como syuichiro se acercaba a el y se paraba en frente

- dime acaso tiene que ver con fuji??- le dijo seriamente (N/a- que pregunta ¬¬...)

-... oishi - lo vio durante unos segundos, y después de analizar la situación continuo- ... él regresó – le respondió en un tono algo serio y molesto, después de todo oishi era el único que sabia todo y porque empezar ahora con los secretos, además talvez el pudiera ayudarlo.

- que... quien regreso??- algo confundido

- daisuke... – diciendo su nombre con un tono de enfado

-takane??? Pero el que hace aquí???- le dijo mucho mas serio de lo que estaba

- no lo se, ayer me lo encontré en casa de fuji- cambiando a un tono mas triste

- que?? y te dijo algo???

- muchas cosas...- poniendo un rostro mucho mas triste, y recordando algunas de las palabras que le había dicho.

- tezuka... – mientras veia como se levantaba del asiento y se dirigia hacia la puerta – espera...- intentado detenerlo

- no importa... estaré bien- y salio del lugar dejándolo solo, dejando a un preocupado oishi quien después de salir no intento detenerlo. tezuka por otro lado, no es que no quisiera contarle lo que le dijo, era solo que no estaba preparado para decircelo ya que no queria involucrar a oishi mas de lo estaba, tenia que arreglar las cosas de alguna manera antes de que se vieran peor...

Sin darse cuenta había regresado a las canchas de tenis donde sus compañeros entrenaban bajo la supervisión de sumire-sensei quien en cuanto lo vio solo le dijo en un tono de preocupación

- tezuka... estas bien????... dios estas algo palido – mientras se acercaba a él

- estoy bien profesora no se preocupe – en su tono siempre serio

- será mejor que regreses a casa pareces muy cansado

- pero...

- nada de pero... regresa a casa y descansa, tengo entendido que no hay nadie en tu casa y si te pasa algo????... no puede ser, así que regresa a casa de inmediato!!!, Además las practicas están por terminar...- en un tono mas tranquilo, pero aun así sonaba como una orden

- sumire-sensei ... de acuerdo,- e izo una pequeña pausa después antes de retirarse dijo- gracias por su preocupación - y obedeciendo a la profesora fue en dirección a los vestidores. Se cambio y recogió sus cosas, una vez listo salio de la escuela. Quizá la profesora tenia razón y le haria bien un descanso, esta ultima semana no habia estado durmiendo muy bien y a veces perdia el apetito cosa que no se veia muy bien ( N/a -entiéndanlo la preocupación hace que te de insomnio experiencia propia ademas les dije que seria atormentado si creyeron que solo por palabras estaban equivocados jejejeje...) caminaba lento por la gran ciudad. aun faltaban algunas calles para llegar a su hogar y aun se encontraba en la zona comercial, siguió su camino sin importarle su entorno cuando vio un rostro muy familiar entre toda esa multitud... en cuanto lo reconoció se sorprendió bastante. era syusuke quien al parecer estaba de compras estaba verdaderamente contento y no estaba solo, por desgracia para él, estaba con daisuke quien muy entusiasmado le indicaba por donde ir. Pasaron unos minutos cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, se observaron durante algunos segundos hasta que daisuke fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un fuji que al parecer no había notado la presencia de su entrenador y le decía hacia donde quería ir ahora, daisuke solo dio vuelta y haciendo como si no lo hubiera visto, lo tomo del brazo muy cariñosamente y le izo ir en dirección contraria a tezuka, cruzaron una calle que también iba en dirección opuesta a la casa del nombrado y desaparecieron por la multitud. tezuka tan solo intentaba relajarse para no entrar en un estado de... quizá "celos " e ir detrás de daisuke para darle una "lección" que no seria exactamente con palabras o en buenos términos – " autocontrol..." – se dijo a si mismo aun enfadado, e intentando tranquilizarse ...como era posible que ese estúpido tratara así a fuji, lo molestaba demasiado minutos después y siguiendo su camino, se puso a razonar y pensó... quien era él para quitarle la felicidad a alguien????... nadie... y aun sabiendo eso estuvo apunto de hacerlo hace algún tiempo... y lo peor, con la persona que mas amaba en ese momento, con la persona que siempre estuvo a su lado y que solo existió para él desde hace algunos meses, cuantos??? Dos, tres a lo mucho, quizá mucho menos sin embargo el sentimiento estuvo presente desde hace mucho mas tiempo atrás. Camino unos minutos mas hasta que llego a su casa, aun no había anochecido lo cual significaba que había llegado temprano. En cuanto entro fue primeramente al baño, se sentia un poco mareado. Llego a la habitación y se dirigio hacia el botiquín de emergencias a ver si tenia alguna medicina para los mareos, después de inspeccionarla por unos minutos encontró las pastillas, guardo nuevamente la caja en le gran estante y salio de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. cogió una botella de agua y tomo las pastillas, después se dirigió a su habitación y se recostó sobre su cama. No tenia apetito y tampoco sentía sueño, pero aun así se sentía muy agotado, en otras palabras, muy débil... se encontraba recapacitando algunas cosas cuando sonó el timbre, no quiso levantarse, pero la insistencia del timbre lo venció, bajo los escalones y se dirigió a la entrada abriendo la puerta

- ... oishi???? Que haces aquí...- le dijo un poco sorprendido

- tezuka... hable con la profesora sumire y me dijo que te veías algo mal así que me pidio que viniera para saber como te encontrabas...- muy preocupado

- estoy bien, no te preocupes...pasa – dejando la entrada abierta para que el entrase, tezuka se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones seguido de oishi que aun no estaba muy convencido. tezuka aun se sentia mareado pero no tanto como cuando había llegado a casa, se echo para atrás en el sillón y cerro los ojos

- tezuka en verdad estas bien?????

- te dije que si, solo necesito descansar un poco... nada mas...- tono serio. Hubo un corto silencio y oishi continuo - cambiando de tema hace unos momentos me encontré con fuji...- palabras con las cuales reacciono tezuka rapidamente, sentándose correctamente en el sillón

- que????

- es verdad lo que dices takane regreso, estaban juntos, pero note algo extraño a fuji

- algo extraño???

- si bueno, me acerque a ellos, y cuando se lo pregunte solo me dijo que no me preocupara de seguro se le pasaria y tampoco sabia lo que en ese momento le pasaba, estaba preocupado...

-...fuji...por cierto no esta eiji contigo????- dijo cambiando de tema y algo extrañado ya que siempre estaban juntos en especial después de la escuela y de las practicas

- heee...(nn u) si bueno... tenia que hablar contigo a solas a si que le pedí a fuji que lo llevara a comprar algo... quizá lo llevo por un helado

- ya veo ...- le respondio indiferentemente, tezuka nuevamente se sintió mareado algo de verdad no andaba bien. No le presto atención y se volvio a apoyar en el gran sillón ya que cada vez se sentía mas débil y parecía como si se fuese a desvanecer en pocos minutos. Reino un incomodo silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos después oishi hablo nuevamente

– tezuka se que te molesta que takane aya regresado y no te culpo... pero...- no recibio respuesta alguna, lo miro y tan solo dijo- ... tezuka????... tezuka!!!!!!!- levantándose rápidamente del asiento tan solo para ver a un tezuka desmayado sobre el sillón. fue rápidamente hacia él, y al ver que no reaccionaba quiso llamar a un ambulancia y después pensó que era un mala idea, por un sin fin de razones, y decidió llevarlo a su habitación. Una vez en ella lo recostó sobre la cama,(n/a ni yo se como lo llevo a la habitación u ) y mientras pensaba que hacer sin perder la calma reviso si tenia algo mas, y tenia ademas de desmayarse fiebre y estaba muy palido, mientras pensaba en que darle sonó el timbre, bajo con calma los escalones y abrio la puerta

- nyaa!!!! Oishi me dajaste solito ( T w T) – mientras saltaba a abrazarlo

- lo siento eiji es que necesitaba hablar con tezuka

- a... así??? Y donde esta tezuka-bochou????- le preguntaba mietras intentaba inspeccionar dentro la casa segundos después se oyó una voz mas

- hola syuichiroh – le saludo fuji con una gran sonrisa

- fuji ??...

- nya oishi en verdad donde esta el entrenador??? – al no encontrarlo

- él, bueno esta en su habitación - cambiando a un tonó mas triste y serio

- que en su habitación???? Y acaso no va a bajar- le decia eiji muy inocentemente

- no lo creo, bueno no quiero preocuparlos pero necesito su ayuda

- pasa algo???- le pregunto fuji

- veran, tezuka se desmayo...y no reacciona...

- que ¡!! Y como esta!!!!- dijo fuji en un tono muy preocupado, la verdad era muy cierto que no lo recordaba o al menos lo que recordaba de él era demasiado confuso y sobre todo extraño pero a un así sentía muchas cosas por él, se preocupaba demasiado por el, y se sentía muy feliz a su lado pero porque????y peor aun...le acababan de decir que se había desmayado, le cayo como un balde de agua fria se estremecio todo su cuerpo y seguia desconociendo la razón

- no lo se... no puedo llamar a una ambulancia

- porque??- pregunto fuji aun alterado

- primero porque tezuka se molestaria demasiado si lo llevamos a un hospital y segundo ninguno de sus familiares se encuentra en el país...

- pero...

- me ayudaran o no???

- claro que si!!! Syui-chan ¡!!!!

- por supuesto – dijo un poco mas relajado

- por cierto donde esta daisuke???? – al no verlo con ellos

- que???? Haaa... el no lo se, dijo que tenia que hacer algunas cosas importantes y se marcho por eso es que vinimos, ya que al parecer no queria ver a tezuka...- le decia eiji aun abrazado de oishi

- ( que bien ...)- penso para sus adentros ya que cualquier encuentro entre ellos dos (n/a tezuka y daisuke) lo mas probable seria que no terminaría, muy bien que digamos, con todo el "aprecio" que se tenían... después solo les dijo que entraran, y se dirigieron a la habitación de tezuka, una vez allí lo examinaron y lo primero que digeron fue...

- donde esta el botiquín de emergencias??? – lo dijo oishi quien en verdad no tenia la mas mínima idea de donde se podría encontrar la pequeña caja

- de seguro esta en el baño – respondió fuji, mientras se dirigía a la pequeña a habitación que se encontraba saliendo de la habitación a unos cuantos metros, entro en ella y se puso a buscar en los diferentes cajones, hasta que un pequeño recuerdo le vino...

flash back

...- syusuke... como te hiciste eso???- en un tono de verdad preocupado y tambien tranquilo

- no te preocupes estaré bien – le respondía ya que no le dolia para nada la herida que se había echo

- pero si esta sangrando- mientras salia de la habitación y se dirigia hacia el baño, syusuke lo siguió con la mirada y vio como habria un cajón que haia en un estante y sacaba el botiquín de emergencias, después nuevamente regresaba a la habitación donde estaba fuji se sento a su lado en la cama y empezó a curar la herida que tenia en uno de sus codos...

- tezuka...

end flash back

se dirigio a ese estante y tal como lo recordo alli estaba el botiquín, lo agarro y lo llevo a la habitación

- lo encontre

- bien entonces necesito algo para bajar la fiebre ( n/a ya saben agua fria un paño etc...) eiji se dirigio a la cocina a traer el agua y fuji nuevamente se dirigio a baño a buscar una toalla... cuando ambos tuvieron lo que necesitaban regresaron a la habitación y le entregaron las cosas a syuichiroh quien inmediatamente empezó a bajarle al fiebre de una forma muy "delicada " desde el punto de vista de kikumaru y fuji...

**continuara ...**

bueno aquí otro capi, los celos empiezan aquí y las cosas se complicaran para Kunimitsu, espero sus reviews hasta la prox me gustaria saber como esta hasta aqui el fin comentarios onegai... en fin hasta la prox


	7. solo una mascara

**hola de nuevo, espero que les este gustando mi fic y gracias a los que envian sus reviews me gusrta recibirlos **

**comentarios criticas dudas ya saben qeu hacer...**

**capitulo 7 **

_**Solo una mascara...**_

l

a noche apenas comenzaba, oishi había llamado a su casa para avisarles que se quedaría a dormir en la casa de tezuka, con el pretexto de que - " tenemos que estudiar para un examen muy importante y yo no entiendo nada a sí que tezuka me ayudara " - al final obtuvo la autorización. Por otro lado el neko no había logrado convencer a su hermana con ningún pretexto así que tuvo que irse de la casa de su entrenador y fuji también había llamado a su casa, verdaderamente no tenia ningún pretexto para quedarse en la casa de tezuka pero sorprendentemente su hermana le dio la autorización simplemente diciendo-" diviértanse"...

- nya!!!! Oishi no quiero irme ToT

- eiji solo esta vez ademas si tezuka reacciona pronto prometo regresar a casa hoy mismo – promesa que hizo al ver a su neko con algo de desconfianza hacia él

- pero...- fue interrumpido por unos labios que lo callaron y después se oyó

- eiji no te preocupes ... – en un tono muy cariñoso

- de ...acuerdo... oishi – resignándose, después se fue del lugar, claro primero despidiéndose de fuji y oishi...

- entonces que hacemos????- preguntaba fuji

- no lo se nunca me había pasado algo parecido...

- estas seguro de no llevarlo a un hospital...

- si ...

- mmn... pero... porque se abra desmayado????

- ... no lo se... últimamente no lo veia muy bien(n/a ya saben porque)

- a que te refieres?????

- no es nada, olvídalo, y bueno vamos a su habitación- ambos muchachos subieron a su habitación y lo encontraron como lo habian dejado, al parecer ya no tenia tanta fiebre como hace unos minutos lo cual los tranquilizo un poco, después tan solo se dedicaron a descansar de tan agotador día, o al menos oishi quien era el mas agitado...

- entonces que hacemos- pregunto una vez mas fuji

- no tengo idea... creo que esperar a que reaccione, y mejor vamos a preparar las habitaciones donde dormiremos de acuerdo????

- esta bien... pero... en que habitaciones dormiremos???

- recuerdas que en este momento esta solo... lo que significa que tiene habitaciones vacías, vamos a revisar algunas, como la de huéspedes

- si... claro... y eso en donde queda???- nn

- (nn u) imaginar que venias aquí muy a menudo... mejor vamos juntos - y se dirigio a la puerta saliendo de la habitación, seguido por fuji, que seguia inspeccionando la casa como la de cualquier desconocido. caminaron por unos pasillos y después de unos segundos, oishi abrió una puerta dejando ver una habitación bastante limpia y ordenada donde habia una cama, un armario y una mesita de noche. entraron en la habitación y oishi primeramente se dirigio al armario.

- me pregunto si...- revisando el armario con mucho cuidado de no desordenar nada – mira ...

- que???? – mientras veia como oishi sacaba un conjunto de ropa, era una pijama de color verde, después escucho

- creo que esto es tuyo – con una sonrisa

- mío ???

- si... toma – y le paso el conjunto, efectivamente era de su talla y le quedaba muy bien, una vez que se lo puso solo pregunto- y tu con que dormiras???

- me prestare algo de tezuka, estoy seguro que el entenderá – y se dirigio nuevamente donde estaba tezuka, entro en su habitación y empezó a inspeccionar el armario...

- creo que me pondré esto – que era una pijama de color celeste de diseño muy tradicional, pero eso era lo de menos.

- y en donde dormirás???? Yo en la de huéspedes y tu en la de sus padres ¿??

- claro, eso estaba planeando, además las dos habitaciones quedan cerca de la de tezuka no???

- tienes razón

- entonces vamos a dormir, parece que tezuka se ve mejor y no creo que despierte en la noche – mientras inspeccionaba una vez mas el estado de su bochou

-...-

- sucede algo????- mientras volteaba a ver a fuji que no había dicho palabra alguna en algunos minutos

- heee... no nada, estoy bien no te preocupes, es solo que me duele un poco la cabeza

- será mejor que tomes algo – algo preocupado

- claro – y de uno de sus bolsillos tomo unas pequeñas tabletas de pastillas de donde saco un par y se las tomo – con esto se me pasara – le dijo con una sonrisa

- eso espero – dicho esto ambos muchachos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones designadas y se recostaron en las respectivas camas...

ya habian pasado algunos minutos, lograba conciliar el sueño, cuando su celular sonó, anunciando la llegada de un mensaje...

_-" oishi como esta todo por allá??? Como se encuentra el bochou??? Y tu que estas haciendo???" –_ ...mmm... eiji ... – susurro y después le respondio el mensaje siguiendo con la conversación durante un largo rato... por otro lado fuji no había logrado conciliar el sueño, estar allí le traía un sentimiento extraño como... nostalgia???... quizá no lo sabia. Después se cuestiono, que hace mi ropa aquí?? Y quien es él para mi ¿??... siempre que había una confusión tenia que ver con él, pero porque demonios no lo recordaba!!!!, bueno no recordaba nada _coherente_ de él ya que solo le venían algunos flashes con recuerdos algo contradictorios y sentimientos aun dolorosos... ya no podía mas se moría del aburrimiento y no podía dormir, todo intento era fallido, así que se levanto de la cama y decidió caminar un poco. salio de la habitación y observo un reloj donde marcaba la 1:38 am, no le presto atención y siguió su "caminata", llego a la habitación de su bochou, entro en ella para saber como se encontraba, y se acerco a la cama. lo observo durante algunos minutos y se sentó a su lado y después inspecciono su habitación, cosa que no pudo hacer con tanto ajetreo horas antes, la observo era muy limpia y todo en orden tenia un estante donde tenia muchos libros, todo era de estilo muy tradicional cosa que podia hacer ver la habitación inclusive aburrida. Se levanto y se dirigio al escritorio donde encontró un cuaderno lo tomo entre sus manos y antes de poder abrirlo un pequeño papel cayo al piso, se agacho para levantar el papel y antes de poder ver lo que había allí sintio unos movimientos, se volteo y vio a tezuka que empezaba a reaccionar, inconscientemente guardo el papel en uno de sus bolsillos y se dirigio a la cama

- Tezuka estas bien???

- que ???- mientras entraba en conciencia – Fuji ?????- susurro un poco confundido

- te sientes mejor???... nos traías preocupados, .- y observo como su bochou se sentaba en al cama y se tomaba la cabeza con una de sus manos - que estoy haciendo aquí??

- te desmayaste, caíste inconsciente y te trajimos a tu habitación – fue la breve explicación de Fuji

- y tu ... que estas haciendo aquí??? – mientras lo observaba. todo estaba oscuro, observo la mesita que había en uno de sus lados y encontro muchos medicamentos y el recipiente con agua, después regreso su mirada a fuji

- me quede aquí para ver si reaccionabas, en verdad estábamos muy preocupados- con una sonrisa muy tranquilizadora

- me imagino que Oishi te llamo... – mostrando un poco de molestia

- no ... el también esta aquí, solo que creo que él si pudo dormir ( nn )ademas pronto serán las 2:00 am

- que??? 2:00 am

- así es

- y tu que haces despierto tan tarde ????

- no podia dormir y vine a ver si estabas mejor

- mmmmm...- no dijo nada mas, pasaron algunos minutos cuando tezuka intento salir de la cama, mas fue detenido por fuji quien dijo

- a donde crees que vas????

- ... me pondré ropa para dormir - le dijo fastidiado, después de todo cuando se vio, noto que traía la ropa de diario que se había puesto para estar en su casa, cuado llego horas atrás. fuji no dijo nada y se hizo a un lado mientras observaba como su bochou se levantaba e iba en dirección al armario, donde busco su ropa para dormir, una vez que la encontró empezó a desvestirse y pensando, que si hubiera sido en otras circunstancias, jamás se hubiera desvestido delante fuji ya que eso trae consecuencias, como no poder dormir hasta después de las 6 am, una vez listo regreso a la cama donde fuji se encontraba sentado observando cada movimiento de su bochou...

- syusuke será mejor que vayas a dormir ya es muy tarde

- si lo se... pero... antes puedo hacerte una pregunta????

- ...-

-el silencio lo tomare como un si – le respondio con una gran sonrisa. Un silencio se apodero de a habitación después fuji continuo – tezuka dime ... quien eres ¿??

-... -

- quien eres para mi ???- muy seguro de sus preguntas y también estaba bastante serio, dejando al descubierto sus ojos azules y aquella mirada tan penetrante

- ... no se a lo que te refieres... – diciéndolo con un tono de indiferencia... _acaso la mascara era necesaria aun??? siempre había sido así... o no???? Desde que se conocieron aquella mascara era necesaria para los dos, para ocultar su sufrimiento, para ocultar su dolor...para ocultar... sus emociones se había convertido en un hábito o en una rutina???_... reino un incomodo silencio por largos minutos después se oyó

- no te entiendo tezuka... no entiendo la razón por la cual no te recuerdo, ni la razón por la cual no quieres que recuerde, solo quiero un porque nada mas... sin embargo ya no importa, buenas noches ... bochou- y salio de la habitación un poco molesto y sin decir ni oír nada mas, llego a la habitación de huéspedes y simplemente se desplomo en la cama, se cubrio con las sabanas y después se quedo dormido.

tezuka solo vio como se retiraba de la habitación sin siquiera voltear o decir palabra alguna, se dirigio a su cama y se sentó sobre ella, solo se oyó un susurro – yo tampoco se la razón syusuke...- se echo en su cama e intentando conciliar el sueño se cubrio con las sabanas y antes de poder dormir le vino un recuerdo.

**flash back**

- entrenador me gustaria hablar con usted después de las practicas... puede ser???

- esta bien- le respondio sin dudar.

Las practicas habian terminado, tezuka se encontraba en las canchas esperando a la persona que lo había citado allí, minutos después apareció

- espero mucho entrenador???

- no

-bien, entonces, primeramente quiero decirle que ya no podré estar en el club de tenis

-...

- me mudare a otro país ... y ...bueno quería pedirle algo

-hhmn???

- quiero que se aleje de fuji – en un tono que sonaba inclusive casi como una orden

-que???

- quiero que se aleje de él

-a que te refieres????- un poco confundido

- vaya no sabia que el entrenador tenia tan poco entendimiento... mire, ya se lo dije, yo me ire del país muy pronto y por si o se dio cuenta en este momento fuji no esta completamente bien, a si que si usted esta cerca de él se pondrá mal y yo quiero evitar eso a si que se lo advierto aléjese de él por el bien de ambos

- alejarme de fuji???- según él, hasta el momento el y fuji no tenian nada especial o algo mas que compañeros de equipo de tenis, o bueno eso es lo que el pensaba, y alejarse de fuji???? Porque ??? y por el bien de ambos ... " estupideces" – pensó al fin, si embargo un extraño sentimiento se apodero de él – si es todo lo que me tenias que decir adios... Takane – mientras intentaba dar vuelta e irse del lugar

- se lo advierto, tiene que dejar el orgullo, esa es una mascara, la cual no podra mantener por mucho, y en cuanto a fuji, evitare que piense en usted como lo hace ahora, adios bochou, y no olvide lo que le dije...- hizo un ademan y salio del lugar

**++++++++++end flash back+++++++++++++**

tezuka muy molesto por el desagradable recuerdo, empezó a razonar un poco, pero aun así seguía un poco débil así que antes de poder pensar en algo mas se quedo dormido ...

**Continuara...**

Como me quedo... espero que les haya gustado... comentarios, dudas, criticas... son bien recibidos, talvez no las criticas en fin espero que anden reviews hasta la próxima actualización...

**gracias por leer... **


	8. Confusiones

**Capítulo 8**

Confusiones 

El sol se asomaba sobre al ciudad, todo aun estaba tranquilo. Una persona era la que se empezaba a despertar, sus ojos verdes se abrían aun somnolientos por el sueño, se levanto por completo y lo primero que recordó fue, ir a ver a su bochou, que la noche anterior se había desmayado. salió de la habitación aun con su ropa de dormir y fue a la habitación de tezuka, entro en ella y lo encontró un poco diferente, primero que no traía la ropa con la cual lo habían recostado la noche anterior y segundo algunas de las cosas estaban fuera de su lugar, se acerco lentamente a el y le tomo la temperatura, grata sorpresa al darse cuenta que ya no tenia rastro de fiebre o algo por el estilo y ya no estaba pálido como la noche anterior, no hizo muchos movimientos mas, cuando su entrenador empezó a despertar...

- tezuka te sientes mejor???- le pregunta con su tono aun preocupado

- syuichiro???- ya conciente de sus acciones

- que bueno que ya estés bien, me asuste mucho cuando te desmayaste cuando estábamos conversando anoche

- discúlpame...

- no te preocupes lo bueno es que ya estas bien, y será mejor que de aquí en adelante te cuides mejor, después de todo eres el capitán del equipo – ya con una sonrisa mas tranquilizadora

- oishi que hace aquí fuji???- le dijo de improvisto

- que, como lo sabes???

- anoche cuando reaccione él estaba aquí – con un tono serio y algo triste

- es que veras...- y le contó lo ocurrido desde que se desmayo, hasta cuando se fue a dormir, y he allí las explicaciones de ciertos detalles para él

- ya veo... una vez mas disculpa por las molestias

- no te preocupes no es nada, mas bien no será mejor que hoy te quedes en casa para descansar???

- de ningún modo, ya estoy bien

- pero tezuka...

- te dije que estoy bien – mientras se levantaba de la cama para empezar a alistarse para ir a la escuela – mejor alistémonos para ir a clases

- esta bien pero aun no estoy de acuerdo...- y se retiro de la habitación para ir a la suya en busca de sus pertenencias.

Algunos minutos después ambos muchachos ya estaban listos para ir a la escuela, bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la cocina, para comer algo antes de salir, pasaron algunos minutos mas cuando fuji también apareció en la cocina

- buenos días – con su típica sonrisa

- hola fuji – le respondio oishi

- buenos días- dijo simplemente el bochou

- supongo que tienen que ir a la escuela verdad ¿??

- así es, bueno tu te quedaras verdad, creo que tienes licencia hasta la próxima semana no es así...

- es cierto, que mas da espero que les vaya bien, pero tezuka esta bien que vayas, a la escuela???, yo creo que seria mejor que tu te quedaras a descansar...

- estoy bien

- pero...

- no me hagan repetirlo, ya estoy bien... oishi vamos ya es tarde - con un tono muy serio, después solo salio de la cocina en dirección a la entrada y antes de salir dijo- fuji antes de irte cierra la puerta por favor

- ... claro, no te preocupes – mientras veia como su entrenador dejaba por completo la casa y esperaba a oishi para ir a la escuela

- entonces adios fuji nos vemos luego- se despido oishi con una sonrisa

- si adiós – después se quedo solo en la casa de su entrenador, lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse de ropa, ya que seguía con la pijama, se dirigio nuevamente a la habitación de huéspedes y abrio el armario donde había guardado su ropa, la tomo e inspeccionando una vez mas el armario, se encontró con mas ropa pero que al parecer no eran de tezuka, ya que no eran de su talla, la saco e inmediatamente reconoció que era su ropa... de acuerdo cada vez estaba mas confundido, porque estaba su ropa allí??... desde una pijama hasta todo un conjunto de ropa para salir, bueno no le presto mucha atención y se puso la ropa que encontró, una vez listo se dirigio a la habitación de tezuka, todo estaba extremadamente limpio y ordenado, se dirigio al escritorio donde encontro aquel cuaderno, e inmediatamente recordo el papel que había encotrado la noche anterior, reviso la pijama y lo encontro, examino por unos minutos el extraño papel y después lo abrio y empezó a leer el contenido ...

por otro lado, oishi y tezuka habían llegado a la escuela ambos muy tranquilos, el camino no fue muy animado ya que al parecer tezuka no quería hablar de nada y oishi no lo presiono para nada...

-Oishi!!!!... que bueno que llegas...- le decía su neko

- hola eiji... como estas???

- bien.. te extrañe mucho!!!... Syui-chan.. por cierto como esta el entrenador – con un tono algo preocupado

- él ya esta bien reacciono anoche

- que bien... y como esta fujiko???

- el también esta bien... creo- y ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones, claro que primero se despidieron muy "cariñosamente"...

Tezuka ya se encontraba en su salón, ni bien habían llegado se dirigió allí y una vez que sonó el timbre empezaron las clases.

Ya era la hora de almuerzo, tezuka se dirigía al comedor con calma, cuando llego se encontró con eiji quien le hacia señas para que se fuera a sentar junto con él y oishi.

- nya!!! Bochou que bueno que ya se encuentra mejor... estaba muy preocupado por lo de anoche!!!

- eiji baja la voz..(--U )- le dijo oishi ya que el chico lo decia casi como para que todos los presentes allí lo escucharan

- lo siento ...

- no importa – fue la respuesta de su entrenador. Minutos después llegaron al comedor inui, kawamura, y kaoru. Momo y rioma ya estaban alli desde hace un buen rato, como siempre comiendo todo lo que tenian. Una vez todo el club reunido se sentaron en la misma mesa y empezó el bombardeo de preguntas...

- tezuka-bochou porque ayer se fue antes de terminar las practicas???- le pregunto inocentemente taka-san

- hay un 46 de probabilidades, que tuviera cosas pendientes, una 50 que no se sintiera muy bien... y un 4 que fuera por fuji...- y le dirigio su mirada a tezuka

- chicos...- intento detenerlos oishi

- no me sentía muy bien- dijo al fin tezuka

- era lo mas probable – respondio inui

- y cuando regresara fuji-sempai ??? – pregunto Ryoma que sorprendentemente había escuchado la conversación

- él vendra desde la proxima semana – respondio tranquilamente oishi

- y ... como esta él... no lo vimos desde el hospital...- pregunto taka-san

- creo que ya se siente mejor

- en serio que bueno – respondió momo. Después el almuerzo siguió su curso muy tranquilamente para la suerte de tezuka, ya que no tenia ganas ni de hablar...

fuji acababa de salir de la casa de su bochou. Antes de salir había dejado todo limpio y ordenado, y después se puso muy pensativo. todo en su cabeza estaba revuelto estaba muy confundido, en ese momento él era el que maldecía aquel estúpido accidente, ya eran 5 días que no recordaba absolutamente nada excepto su madre, su querido hermanito y su hermana y que mas... nada, nada mas y lo que recordaba solo eran pequeños fragmentos o algunas imágenes incoherentes, y de echo tampoco le importaba no recordar a nadie solo queria recordar a una sola persona, y esa persona era su "misterioso" bochou, y ahora mas que nunca... aquella carta si que lo había confundido, era una carta dirigida a tezuka, de quien???... no tenia nombre, ni nada con respecto a la persona que lo había escrito lo cual también lo desconcertó.

Se encontraba caminando por la calle cuando escucho una voz muy familiar

- syusuke????

- hoo!!... dai-chan

- en este momento me dirigia hacia tu casa, pero ya que me ahorraste la molestia

- me buscabas???

- así es quería pedirte que me acompañes a un lugar

- puedo saber a donde??? - nn

- es una sorpresa

- esta bien pero primero acompáñame tu

- a donde???

- a mi casa

- a tu casa acaso no vienes de allí??

- no, anoche me quede en casa de tezuka- kun

- que???- un poco molesto – por que???

- es que no se sentia muy bien y como no hay nadie en su casa, oishi y yo nos quedamos para acompañarlo

- mmm... ya veo ... de acuerdo te acompañare a tu casa – minutos después llegaron a su casa y una vez allí fuji informo a donde iba y salieron una vez mas de la casa. Empezaron a caminar por la ciudad, el camino fue muy animado y aunque daisuke lo llevaba por calles que fuji ni siquiera conocía con memoria o sin ella, fue muy divertido para ambos,. Después de un largo rato de caminar llegaron a una casa muy tradicional bastante grande y con un gran jardín.

- llegamos

- aquí ???

- si

- y aquí es ??

- mi casa

- tu casa???

- nunca la conociste ni cuando éramos muy buenos amigos

- enserio???

- así es

- y me trajiste aquí porque... ??

- te tengo que dar algo – y entro en su casa seguido por un fuji muy desconcertado. Una vez dentro daisuke lo llevo a la sala y dijo.

- espérame un minuto

- claro – nn syusuke pudo observar esa habitación muy detalladamente, era muy amplia y muy bien decorada a demas de limpia. minutos después aparecio daisuke.

- aqui lo tengo- nn

- que cosa???

- toma es para ti – y le entrego una pequeña cajita, syusuke la tomo y la abrio encontrándose con un lindo dije, de un tono azul mezclado con plomo, era un piedra bastante llamativa y muy linda

- para mi???

- es un regalo que te traje

- muchas gracias dai-chan – después reino un silencio algo incomodo para daisuke y después hablo – syusuke puedo hacerte una pregunta ¿??

- claro...

- ...eres feliz ???... sin recordar ??

- a que te refieres???

- si recordar solo te trajera sufrimiento serias capaz de olvidar todo??? – unos segundos de silencio

-... yo , no lo se – un poco pensativo y con los ojos abiertos

- syusuke...- se fue acercando lentamente a fuji y lo tomo entre sus brazos, syusuke un poco impresionado por tal acción no supo como reaccionar, mas después de eso daisuke se separo un poco de el y le dijo-

- lo olvidarías todo a cambio de tu felicidad???

- daisuke... – y después no se pudo articular palabra alguna, primero porque daisuke había posado sus labios en los de syusuke y segundo fuji tampoco sabia que responder, en ese momento fuji quiso poner resistencia pero no pudo Takane ya lo tenia entre sus brazos, después de unos segundos se separaron y solo se oyó

- discúlpame syusuke ...

continuara...

bueno aquí otro capi... la razón de por que este fic es actualizado tan pronto es por que intento sincronizarlo con otra pagina que en este momento ya va en el capi 10 ciertamente cuando lo publique aquí estaba en el capi 6 o 7 no lo recuerdo. Pero bueno espero reviews me encanta leerlos

matta ne


	9. todo vuelve a ocurrir

**capitulo – 9**

** Todo vuelve a ocurrir...**

Syusuke yacía atónito ante tal acción y solo escucho un –" discúlpame Syusuke" se separaron por completo y una vez mas escucho

- tu no mereces esto syusuke

- dai... daisuke...- al fin pudo articular- ... yo ...yo, ya me voy – y salió de la habitación lo mas rápido que pudo. Daisuke no lo detuvo, solo lo observo retirarse de la habitación sin decir o hacer algo. Syusuke se encontraba ya fuera de la casa, se sentía muy confundido, que cavaba de ocurrir??, llego a unas calles y no reconocía ni una sola... genial!! ahora además de confundido estaba perdido. Camino unos minutos y llego para su suerte a la estación de trenes, y tomo uno que lo llevara al menos a un lugar mas conocido.

Pronto anochecería. Syusuke entro en su casa después de vagar por un largo rato en la ciudad, necesitaba despejar su mente y que mas que una buena caminata. Llego a su casa y se dirigió a su habitación, una vez llego allí cerro la puerta y se echo sobre su cama mirando hacia el techo. Pensando¿¿¿porque había actuado así daisuke??? Y, porque él había reaccionado así ??, de echo en esas ultimas horas le habían llegado pequeños recuerdos de daisuke, como por ejemplo el día que se conocieron, cuando lo transfirieron a su escuela o por ejemplo el día que daisuke conoció su casa y a su hermana, había recordado que ese día había sido muy divertido y por ultimo recordó el día que daisuke le declaro sus sentimientos, y también recordó algunas de sus palabras como

- ... _" discúlpame, en verdad pero.. yo estoy enamorado... de... otra persona, lo siento "- _y allí el fin de sus recuerdos..._ ¿¿_enamorado de otra persona ??... acaso había estado enamorado de alguien????, y ese alguien ¿¿quien pudo haber sido?? O ¿¿quien puede ser ???y una vez mas maldecía el estúpido accidente... segundos después fue sacado de sus pensamientos por alguien que entro en su habitación diciendo – ¿¿ te encuentras bien??

- yuuta – respondió volteando para ver a su hermanito

- onii-chan te encuentras bien - mientras se dirigía hacia el y se sentaba a su lado

- no es nada yuuta

- pero syusuke, llegas a casa y ni siquiera saludas a nadie, te encierras en tu habitación y tampoco comes o hablas con alguien... eso no puede estar bien

- no es nada solo me dolía un poco la cabeza pero ya se paso... – le dijo con una sonrisa. hubo un pequeño silencio y continuo - por cierto no estas con tu "amigo" – cambiando de tema rápidamente y la ultima palabra dicha con cierto toque de sarcasmo.

Claro... como si no se hubiera dado cuenta, era mas que obvio que su querido hermano y aquel chico llamado Mizuki, no tenían una simple amistad... por supuesto syusuke siempre tan observador y lo había notado¿ como ?, muy fácil, que amigo te viene a visitar casi las 24 horas del día cuando tu estas ya casi recuperado, que amigo se queda encerrado en tu habitación con tigo pudiendo estar con todos sus demás compañeros, o que amigo te trae algún presente casi todos los santos días!!!, hoo!!! claro que muy pocos hacen esos "pequeños detalles" ... ese no era el problema, además de que a syusuke, no le importaba para nada que a su querido hermano le gustase un chico, lo que lo molestaba era, que Mizuki era aquel chico, fuji como siempre tranquilo, no había dicho palabra alguna. Bueno ese no era el caso, el punto era que ya que el famoso Mizuki paraba en **su** casa casi **todo** el día había logrado recordarlo, había recordado cuanto daño le había echo a su hermano, y cuan mal le caía, y pensando...

–" _como ese imbesil puede estar con yuuta_"-... fue sacado de sus mas profundos pensamientos por la respuesta de yuuta que llego segundos después

- heee... si, Mizuki no pudo venir hoy, tenia que encargarse del equipo de tenis de la escuela y estará muy ocupado (n//n u)

- ya veo ... - nn –" vaya el día mejora, aunque sea un poco" pensó para sus adentros

- en fin syusuke, mamá estaba muy preocupada, será mejor que bajes por unos minutos al menos, claro si es que quieres, sino puedo decirle que no te sientes muy bien...

- no... esta bien, bajo en unos minutos

- de acuerdo – y salió de la habitación dejando solo al mayor. Syusuke vio como su hermano salía de su habitación, y simplemente se levanto de su cama, y se arreglo un poco para bajar . segundos antes de abrir la puerta una vez mas, vio sobre su cama un pequeño papel, quizá a yuuta se le hubiera caído. Lo tomo y leyó el contenido que era un número telefónico lo extraño era que el número telefónico pertenecía su bochou. ( n/a: recuerdan en el primer o creo que fue en el segundo capi cuando yuuta llama a tezuka de donde consiguió el número??¬¬ allí tienen la respuesta ) un poco confundido guardo el papel en su bolsillo, después salió de su habitación. Bajo los escalones y llego a la sala, donde se encontraban, su madre y su hermana

- buenas noches – saludo syusuke

- hijo, te sientes bien?

- no te preocupes mamá estoy bien

- syusuke, hace un rato llamo tu amigo, recuerdas a eiji-kun verdad??- le informo su hermana

- claro

- me dijo que en cuanto pudieras le devolvieras la llamada – saco un pequeño papel y se lo dio – toma su número de seguro espera tu llamada

- si, gracias hermana - acto seguido se dirigió hacia el teléfono y marco el número. El teléfono sonó por nos segundos y después contestaron

_- moshi moshi... habla eiji _

- eiji??

_- nya!!!!... syusuke te llame en la tarde y tu no estabas... donde te fuiste!!! _

- no importa, pero dime para que me llamaste?

- _mañana es sábado, después de las practicas podemos salir un rato, por favor syusuke!!!_

- mañana... claro – y después de continuar la conversación durante varios minutos mas y de quedar en un lugar de reunión, ambos colgaron el teléfono...

( / t / )

Tezuka había llegado a casa minutos a tras. Ya era muy tarde. Había tenido que quedarse en la escuela haciendo unos informes junto con oishi, y después de acabarlos fueron a comer algo en forma de entretenimiento. Claro era que la idea la había tenido oishi, y después de un buen rato de perder el tiempo, regreso a su casa. Se encamino a su habitación, dejo sus cosas a un lado y decidió darse un relajante baño. Lleno la tina y mientras tezuka se relajaba también se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, pensando en lo ocurrido los últimos días, estaba tan agotado... dios!! Ahora se cansaba hasta de pensar, tantas cosas le habían ocurrido, y de todas esas cosas ni una era reconfortante o siquiera agradable. Pero bueno todo lo que le pasaba era por ser tan... tan... estúpido???, quizá. Salio del baño y noto que tan distraído estaba que había estado metido en la tina casi por una hora, pero que mas daba no le importo simplemente se tendio en su cama y se dispuso a dormir, cuando escucho un sonido – "diablos el teléfono" – protesto para sus adentros. Se levanto con pesadez y camino por unos segundos hasta llegar al teléfono

- moshi moshi,

- hola tezuka??, habla oishi... perdón por llamar tan tarde pero queria hacerte una pregunta

- oishi???, que deseas??

- mañana después de las practicas, quieres venir a dar un paseo con nosotros, necesitas despejar tu mente te hará muy bien

- no lo creo

- vamos, tezuka...- y después de un buen rato de rogar a kunimitsu, con un sin fin de razones por la cual deberia despejar su mente, recibió por respuesta...

- ... esta bien – contesto muy resignado. colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a su habitación, una vez mas intentaba conciliar el sueño cuando un recuerdo mas se atravesó en su mente

flash back+

Era un día lluvioso. Tezuka se encontraba de camino a casa e iba lo mas rápido posible ya que desgraciadamente ese día olvido el paraguas. Pero quien se iba a imaginar que llovería si el pronostico decía lo contrario (N/a-. Siempre pasa eso, nunca hay que confiarse del clima), ya se encontraba cerca de su casa. estaba pasando cerca de un parque, cuando diviso una silueta que estaba sentada en una banca. Mientras mas se acercaba mas familiar se le hacia cuando reconoció a alguien ... – fuji...¿¿que demonios hace allí??- pensó un poco confundido. Nadie en su sano juicio se sentaba en una banca, en el parque, en medio de una tormenta y en tanto frió. Se desvio de su rumbo y se acerco a fuji quien al escuchar unos pasos cerca, levanto la mirada, encontrándose con la persona con quien menos hubiera querido encontrarse en ese momento

- fuji que haces aquí???- le pregunto un poco molesto ( n/a jejeje esta preocupado )

- nada ya me iba- le respondio sin animo y mostrando sus ojos azules, después solo se puso de pie, y se dispuso a salir del lugar pero fue detenido

- a donde crees que vas ???? – pregunto al ver a su compañero un poco pálido además de estar temblando

- ... no lo se... supongo que a mi casa – intentando irse una vez mas. En ese momento no tenia el valor para entablar una conversación con Kunimitsu. A estas alturas, de que tezuka lo trataba como un desconocido. Y lo había logrado impresionar una vez mas, mostrando algo de preocupación por él... Primeramente el echo de estar allí, en la lluvia, mojándose era culpa de su bochou... porque por el "inevitable" sentimiento o por el gran aprecio q tenia a tezuka, él había estado teniendo muchas... "cosas" en que pensar como por ejemplo, cuanto daño le estaba causando desde ese día. todas esas reflexiones, todo ese sufrimiento, y mas que todo mucha confusión y eso solo algunas cosas que envolvían al tensai y toda esas cosas eran un fragmento mas de su corazón que se desprendía. Imaginar que al chico que llamaban sádico también se convertía en un masoquista y todo por un sentimiento que lo carcomía por dentro. Unos segundos de silencio y se escucho una voz...

- acompáñame... – le dijo su bochou

- que??

- estas empapado, y tu casa no esta cerca vamos a la mía- y sin mas empezó el camino hacia su casa, fuji un poco confundido lo siguió. Una vez llegaron tezuka llevo a su habitación a fuji y simplemente le dio una de sus prendas para que se cambiase, después de todo estaba completamente mojado. En todos los minutos que estuvieron juntos ninguno había cruzado palabra alguna hasta que fuji solo pregunto – por que haces esto?? – un poco triste

-...-

- porque de un momento a otro cambias tu actitud conmigo???- ... silencio – tezuka, dime porque – insistió en tensai. Sus ojos se encontraban abiertos y en ellos solo se veía confusión y mas que todo sufrimiento. Necesitaba de una respuesta, solo una simple respuesta...

- fuji...- dijo intentando pensar en una respuesta. la verdad ni el mismo sabia porque hacia esas acciones, ni sabia porque actuaba así con él. Acaso le era tan indiferente??, al parecer si y hasta kikumaru se había dado cuenta del trato tan extraño hacia fuji, y la verdad que eiji se haya dado cuenta solo significaba que Kunimitsu de verdad actuaba bastante mal con syusuke, pero... ¿¿ porque??. Porque, él sabiendo que le causaba daño lo trataba así... talvez porque fuji no era el único que sufría así, no era el único confundido. Él también estaba bastante confundido. Últimamente solo había lugar apara una persona en sus pensamientos, y ese era fuji... pero, como expresar lo que en ese momento sentía?... según él solo tenia una salida, una única salida para dejar de pensar en syusuke, para dejar de lado la confusión, y esa era... la indiferencia. Pero la indiferencia puede causar mucho daño si es usado contra una persona que te necesita. Sin embargo tezuka aun no comprendía del todo el daño que le causaba a su "compañero" y tampoco comprendía el sentimiento que había despertado en él, o simplemente no lo quería admitir. No quería admitir que el sentimiento por fuji era mas que amistad...

Un profundo silencio se presento en la habitación, y la respuesta nunca llego... fuji, no insistió mas y se fue de la casa ya que la tormenta había cesado.

end flash back

tezuka antes de poder conciliar el sueño solo se pregunto, porque había recordado eso?? Y la única respuesta que se le ocurrió fue... Que "todo volvía a pasar" y todas las emociones se presentaban una vez mas...

**continuara...**

bueno yo de nuevo gracias por lo reviews me encantan... espero que los sigan mandando nos vemos


	10. Una razón

hola yo de nuevo como van aqui les traigo el capi que faltaba bueno ahora los dos estan iguales... gracias por lo reviews

**Cio-cio san: **sabes estoy de acuerdo contigo en muchos aspectos... pero exactamente desde el capi 11 todo lo que se quedo en" y que mas" se va a ir aclarando se va a empezar a armar el rompecabezas como dices y las parejas tambien las armare tambien ire aclarando lo que siente tezuka, bueno me parecio my interesante tu review en especial honesto muchas gracias por tu opinion me parerio muy reconstructiva en serio y bueno sigue mandando tu comentario

ja ne...

** Una razón**

Era una nueva mañana. No era tan temprano, en pocas horas ya seria la tarde. Se alistaba para salir cuando alguien entro en su habitación...

- hermanito tienes una llamada – informo una voz femenina

- ya voy – fue la simple respuesta de syusuke, después se dirigió al teléfono tomando la llamada

- diga???

- _syusuke..._

- daisuke?? –...respondió un poco confundido. Reino silencio que duro algunos segundos, después se oyó

- _solo quería disculparme por lo que hice ayer... me deje llevar... por... lo que sentía _– respondió con cierta dificultad, después continuo – _no se si lo recuerdas... y te lo dije en una ocasión..._ – un breve silencio - _... te dije que sentía algo por ti... y syu eso no cambio –_ confesó con franqueza y en un tono algo cariñoso.

En ese momento fuji se quedo impresionado una vez mas. Se le había declarado??... eso era una declaración?? Y mas que todo, porque daisuke lo quería tanto??... porque.

Pero la gran pregunta, acaso ese aprecio era correspondido???...En todos esos días desde el accidente solo habían dos personas que habían sobresaltado de todas a las que había visto. El primero era su "misterioso" bochou, siempre le dejaba algo en que pensar, y el otro era daisuke con quien había estado casi todos los días.. de echo era con el que mas había compartido en esos pocos días, por eso es que sobresaltaba... pero después algo mas que amistad, confianza... había algo mas??... talvez.

Syusuke en ese momento estaba confundido, no estaba en posición de decidir algo así, o mas bien no podía decidir algo así. No recordaba muchas cosas, no tenia en ese momento aquellos sentimientos que habían despertado con el trayecto de su vida, solo los que había experimentado en esos pocos días... y aun así aquel sentimiento que mas lo intrigaba era el que sentía al estar con su entrenador o con daisuke... le parecían tan diferentes y sentía lo mismo con ambos.

Daisuke siempre alegre y muy amable con él y al parecer siempre lo cuidaba de algún modo y Kunimitsu él era serio, callado y hasta el momento no recordaba haberlo visto sonreír ni una sola vez, pero aun a así de alguna manera sabia que detrás de esa personalidad había otra, que era sensible, preocupada e inclusive cariñosa pero no recordaba como es que sabia eso. Y a pesar de las diferencias sentía que ellos tenían algo en común... que podría ser?? Y mas que todo, que era ese sentimiento?? ... aprecio, cariño, amistad... amor??... no lo sabia y solo escucho por la línea una cosa mas  
- _syusuke solo queria decirte eso para no confundirte mas de lo que seguro estas... eso era todo... nos vemos luego_ – después se corto la llamada. Syusuke no había dicho palabra alguna desde que empezó la "conversación" y todo porque se había quedado pensando en las palabras de daisuke. Después de algunos minutos de meditación reacciono y noto que ya se la había echo tarde así que apresuradamente salió de su casa con destino a Seigaku...

( / Seigaku / ) (n/a: queda muy claro donde es ¬¬)

Las practicas habian terminado minutos atrás y todos los titulares se retiraban a los vestidores, seria una tarde muy divertida... para la mayoría.

- tezuka...

- hhmn – se oyó mientras se volteaba para ver a quien lo nombro

- ya que aceptaste la invitación a donde prefieres ir?? Los chicos no se deciden así que me dijeron que lo decidas tú

- me da igual... a cualquier lado – respondió inmediatamente en su tono serio y sin animo alguno. Después se puso a pensar, quienes irían al "paseo "?, no se lo había preguntado a oishi la noche anterior... pero también pensó que había cometido un gran error al haber aceptado. Mientras escucho

- oishi!! Fujiko no llega... le habra pasado algo? Tampoco llega dai-chan!!- dijo el inocente neko. En ese momento oishi y tezuka se quedaron sorprendidos... oishi había escuchado mal, daisuke?? Y tezuka juraba haber escuchado fuji y mas que todo daisuke...

- que?- respondió oishi

- que ninguno llega... fuji me dijo que estaría aquí y no llega...

- eiji... llamaste a Takane?- pregunto oishi...

- claro que si, oishi. Es nuestro amigo además me agrada mucho, solo salí con el en una ocasión y es muy divertido...- respondió muy entusiasmado. Oishi simplemente volteo a ver a su bochou, que en ese momento tomaba sus cosas e intentaba irse, pero se detuvo... toda la semana había estado pensando en fuji, había estado preocupado por él... pensaba en porque demonios había regresado Takane... y mas que todo recordando todo lo que había pasado entre él y fuji desde aquel día... martirizándose por haber echo sufrir a la persona que mas amaba en ese momento y después ser tratado con la misma moneda desde el accidente... ser tratado indiferentemente por fuji... (n/a: si exagere un poco, lo siento soy un poco exagerada en algunas cosas ) En ese momento no tenia nada claro, nada resuelto, además de estar confundido y ahora le decían que pasaría casi todo el día con las personas que martillaban su mente. Demasiado para él, demasiado para su lógica.

No podía estar con ellos, mejor dicho no quería estar con ellos, ya que además de confundirse mas, porque de seguro se acordaría de algo que hubiera pasado entre los tres, tampoco soportaba estar cerca de fuji y a la vez tan lejos, y por ultimo daisuke... no quería verlo por una simple razón, cada vez que lo veía se sentía como un completo estúpido, además que cada cosa que le decía siempre lo hacia pensar y al final lo lastimaba, ya que fue gracias al él que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por fuji cuando estuvo apunto de perderlo, y lo hacia sentir mas miserable al recordarle todo lo que pasaba sin que el se diera cuenta... al final no sabia que sentía hacia daisuke... odio, celos, o se sentia agradecido???. Regresó a la realidad, oishi le había estando hablando

- tezuka estas bien???

- si...-

- aun quieres ir? si no ya no te obligare...- le dijo oishi. Pensó en su respuesta unos segundos y dijo.

- ...si, iré – al fin decidió, algún día tendría que enfrentarlos, porque esperar otra oportunidad?, y aunque fuese un sacrificio al menos podría saber que es lo que fuji recordaba de él o que es lo que pensaba daisuke.

Pasaron algunos minutos y llego fuji

- nya syuu!!... donde estabas ya estaba preocupado

- lo siento eiji me retrase en algo pero ya llegue, nos vamos?

- sii.. pero aun falta alguien...

- en serio quien??

- no llega dai-chan me dijo que nos vería aquí

- daisuke vendrá??- dijo un poco sorprendido. genial!! Ahora tendría que arreglársela para estar con daisuke y tezuka quienes lo confundían de una forma descomunal... mientras estaba metido en sus pensamientos oyó una voz muy familiar que se acercaba lentamente

- chicos, lamento el retraso, me entretuve con algo... pero creo que ya estamos todos porque no nos vamos – dijo mientras se acercaba al grupo de chicos

- dai-chan al fin llegas

- entonces a donde vamos a ir syuichiro??

- aun no lo decidimos

- que te parece al parque de diversiones??

- me parece bien que opinan, chicos.- mientras los veía a fuji y tezuka, y un poco mas tras estaban Ryoma, momo, inui, y de algún modo kaoru que había aceptado ir. Taka-san no había podido ir porque tenia mucho trabajo.

- por mi no hay problema - respondio fuji... Después de todo, daisuke actuaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido.. con razón lo llamo en la mañana para disculparse porque sabia que iban a salir todos juntos...

- de acuerdo – dijo simplemente tezuka

- a mi me parece bien, verdad Ryoma-

- si... claro- dijo desinteresado

- entones esta decidido... nos vamos?- dijo daisuke, estaba entusiasmado hace tiempo que no salía con ellos, desde que se había mudado no había vuelto a saber del club de tenis de su ex escuela, ni de ninguno de sus amigos como fuji.

/PD/+++++++++++++ (n/a: parque de diversiones )

Después de un rato de caminar por la ciudad, los chicos habían llegado a su destino, El parque de diversiones. Todo en ese lugar era escandaloso, según tezuka, que cada vez se arrepentía mas de estar allí. Mientras que los chicos iban decidiendo a que juegos subirse y el gran grupo se fue separando...

Momo se fue con Ryoma a la montaña rusa, kaoru e inui habían desaparecido en la casa del horror, eiji jalaba a fuji a juegos como la rueda giratoria ( n/a: no recuerdo su nombre en este momento pero es algo con rueda...)y el torbellino, daisuke simplemente seguía a fuji y eiji, tezuka buscaba un lugar tranquilo para poder descansar un rato lejos de esos juegos tan ruidos y oishi lo acompañaba...

Después de caminar unos minutos llegaron a un pequeño parque que era "normal" (n/a es decir no tenia juegos electrónicos) tezuka se dirigio a unas bancas y se sento en una de ellas...

- tezuka...

-mmm?

- no crees que ya es hora que le digas todo a Fuji?

- no

- tezuka... porque no quieres decirle nada a fuji? No te entiendo

- oishi... tu fuiste testigo que lo que paso, yo no puedo obligarlo a nada, si el me recuerda tiene que hacerlo por voluntad y si no... yo...- fue interrumpido por una voces que los llamaban...

- nya!! Oishi te estaba buscando pensé que me habías abandonado, Y w Y -

- lo siento estábamos descansando, a demás, quien cuidaría todo esto?- que eran las mochilas de los titulares que habían ido dejando a media que fueron desapareciendo.

- es verdad... pero bueno, ahora vamos a los juegos onegai oishi!!

- pero...

- ve yo me quedare aquí- dijo tezuka, evitando que siguiera la conversación

- pero..

- vamos syui-chan

- de acuerdo – se resigno, después ambos muchachos se retiraron del lugar dejando solo a Kunimitsu quien se apoyo sobre la mesa que estaba delante de el y se pudo a observar todo el lugar, lleno de diversión y gritos y allí recordó algo que quizá era lo mas reconfortante hasta el momento...

**flash back **

Era un feriado, a syusuke se la había ocurrido ir al parque de diversiones y tezuka de algún modo había aceptado. En cuanto llegaron al parque, fuji intentaba convencer a tezuka de subirse a los juegos con él y aun así él se negaba.

- por favor mitsu

- sabes que no me gustan esas cosas

- ... te propongo algo – y saco una moneda – lo haremos a la suerte, si yo gano te subirás a los juegos con migo y si tu ganas haremos lo que quieras y no te obligare a subirte a ningún juego – propuso fuji con una hermosa sonrisa, con lo que tezuka no se opuso. Al fin gano syusuke y tezuka se vio obligado a subirse por todo el día a los juegos que pasaban por la mente de su novio.

Llego la noche, Kunimitsu había acompañado a syusuke a su casa y antes de irse oyó

- mitsu hoy fue una cita muy divertida no lo crees? – mostrando sus ojos junto con una sonrisa

- si lo fue – le dijo correspondiendo el gesto con una ligera sonrisa, después se despidieron con un corto beso.

Tezuka salio de la casa de su novio con destino a la suya... después de todo si se había divertido ...

**End flash back **

tezuka con ese agradable recuerdo, no se dio cuenta que dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa... fue sacado de sus pensamientos por unos paso y una voz

- con que aquí estabas... tezuka

-...- no dijo nada y vio al que lo había encontrado – ...fuji – dijo al fin

- te estaba buscando

-mmm – volviendo a poner un rostro serio

- al parecer no te gusta este lugar, te noto muy serio

- no me gustan los lugares escandalosos

- me lo imagine... pero entonces porque aceptaste venir – le pregunto algo confundido

- ... no lo se – fue la simple respuesta

- ... bueno entonces me quedare un rato – nn y se sentó a su lado, pasaron algunos segundos de silencio y tezuka pregunto  
- donde están los demás?

- mm... Ryoma y momo están viendo quien puede soportar mas en la montaña rusa, inui y kaoru, no se donde se metieron los perdí hace un rato, eiji arrastra a oishi a todos los juegos que se le pasan por la mente y daisuke también lo perdí hace unos minutos

- ...- no respondió nada , segundos después apareció daisuke quien tan solo dijo – con que aquí estabas , syusuke... tezuka- dijo muy tranquilo y se sentó a lado de Kunimitsu

- donde estabas daisuke?- pregunto fuji

- los buscaba... por cierto me puedes hacer un favor

- claro

- puedes traerme un bebida estoy muy cansado.. onegai syu – le pidió el pelinegro

- de acuerdo – se levanto del asiento y pregunto – quiere algo bochou?

- no gracias

- bueno, entonces por donde queda el snak

- por allá- dijo dai-chan señalando el otro extremo del parque

- entonces no me tardo – y se fue en la dirección indicada, segundos después tezuka rompió el silencio

- por que lo enviaste?- pregunto, ya que el snak quedaba del otro lado del parque lo cual no le llevaría pocos minutos ( N/a. imaginemos que daisuke le pidió un té helado cosa que no podía comprar de un maquina )

- mmm... quería que se entretuviera un rato y hablar contigo... a solas – le dijo cambiando a un tono serio

- que quieres- dijo secamente

- es, simple... no te entiendo

-...

- porque no le dices nada a syusuke?, ustedes eran novios, porque no terminas con esto y se lo cuentas todo ?

- no te interesa

- claro que me importa!! ... bueno tezuka desde que te conozco nunca pude entenderte y hoy no es la excepción... mira, Syu en este momento esta muy confundido, lo único que quiere es recordar y lo único que tu haces es confundirlo... solo quiero saber la razón- dijo un poco enfadado

- como sabes lo que piensa fuji?- le respondió también enfadado

- como dices, no te importa... vamos al punto, solo quería decirte que como no quieres decirle nada a syusuke, te ayudare evitando que te recuerde y quiza haciendo que te olvide - dijo de una forma muy seria. Daisuke era capaz de muchas cosas y mas si era por fuji , pero por que?? Simple, lo que sentía por fuji era muy grande él lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas y simplemente no le gustaba verlo cerca de tezuka por unas cuantas razones y acciones cometidas hace algun tiempo...

**flash back **

**continuara...**

**como dije este capi me salio medio de relleno pero bueno el siguiente sera muy pronto y algunas cosas se aclararan como porque tezuka y dai no se llevan muy bien**

** espero los reviews nos vemos **


	11. Recuerdos

capitulo- 11

**Recuerdos **

**flash back**

Eran días horribles, la lluvia no cesaba. Llego a su aula y como siempre estaba vacía por la hora, era demasiado temprano.

Se dirigió a su asiento dejo sus pertenencias a un lado cuando noto algo, en su mesa había un pequeño paquete. Se acerco y levanto el paquete e inmediatamente reconoció el contenido que era la prenda que había prestado a fuji días antes, no tenia ni una nota, ni un agradecimiento, cosa algo extraña. No le presto atención y se sentó en su lugar esperando que las clases comiencen...

- buenos días syu – saludo daisuke a su amigo

-hola... dai-chan - dijo algo desganado

- tienes algo? Te sucede algo - pregunto al verlo así

- ... nada importante...- hubo un silencio después daisuke dijo

- fue él, verdad ?? – en un tono de preocupación

- te lo dije no es nada importante... dai-chan

- pero...- no concluyo porque el timbre había sonado y la profesora ya había entrado en el aula

- después hablamos de acuerdo dai-chan- quien tan solo asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en su lugar mientras empezaban las clases. Las horas pasaban y les informaron que todos los clubes habían sido cancelados por el clima hasta nuevo aviso, lo cual dejo a todos con la tarde libre.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas y el timbre del almuerzo sonó, syusuke salió rápidamente de su aula y desapareció entre la multitud de jóvenes. Daisuke intento seguirlo pero le fue imposible ya que como llovía los pasillos estaban repletos de personas.

Empezó a buscarlo, recorrió todos los pasillos y no lo encontraba, había desaparecido, estuvo a punto de resignarse cuando un ultimo lugar ocupo su mente. Camino por los extensos pasillos hasta que llego a un aula vacía, entro en ella y lo encontró parado delante de la gran ventana observando la lluvia caer.

- syu...- susurro, después se acerco a él haciendo notar su presencia

- ...daisuke- dijo volteándose un poco, se encontraba con los ojos abiertos en los cuales solo se notaba tristeza.

- syusuke... dime... que es lo que te pasa - pidió preocupado daisuke, syusuke tan solo se volteo por completo hasta quedar frente a daisuke, lo miro a los ojos y empezó.

- ...ayer estuve con tezuka y sabes... me di cuenta de algo... me di cuenta que no puedo olvidarlo... por que??? – dijo en un tono triste y bajando la cabeza.

- fuji...

-... daisuke ya no lo soporto mas... ya no quiero sentir esto- dijo y se acerco a daisuke para apoyarse en su hombro, daisuke no lo aparto y lo rodeo con sus brazos en un abrazo sobre protector.

- porque él... porque tubo que ser él... no lo entiendo- dijo en un susurro pero lo suficientemente alto para que Takane lo escuchara, mas no él dijo nada y siguió escuchando – daisuke... no lo entiendo, quiero olvidarlo pero no puedo... lo intente pero todo es inútil porque??- dijo mientras se aferraba mas al cuerpo de su compañero y hundía su rostro en su hombro. Pasaron algunos segundos de silencio y continuo

- hice lo que pude... ahora ya no lo aguanto mas, ayer me di cuenta que él solo juega con migo... pero no puedo olvidarlo, quiero saber porque... dime daisuke, porque??...

-... porque lo... amas...- respondió daisuke con dolor en sus palabras

- intente alejarme, intente olvidarlo pero ahora no se que hacer, yo no soy nadie para él y eso me duele... ya no puedo fingir que todo esta bien, que nada ocurre, que nada me afecta... todo lo que él hace me lastima y ahora llegue al fondo... por favor daisuke ayúdame... no puedo olvidarlo, no puedo dejarlo atrás... daisuke... ayúdame- pidió en un susurro, daisuke lo oía con atención, cada palabra, cada frase lo hería, lo lastimaba. Porque syusuke lo amaba tanto, como una persona podía a amar a alguien que lo único que había echo había sido causarle dolor, sufrimiento, angustia llevarlo hasta el fondo... como era posible... aun era joven, era apuesto y aun así sufría por una sola persona, porque???

- syusuke...- susurro con un tono de tristeza

-...

- ... tienes que olvidarlo... tienes que intentarlo syu... inténtalo una vez mas

- no puedo dai, no puedo lo intente pero cuando creía que lo había olvidado... se lo dije y me di cuenta que no funciono ... será que lo amo después de todo...acaso esto es lo que llaman amar??- dijo en un tono irónico

- pero tienes que intentarlo... me tienes a mí...- y lo separo un poco de él para poder ver sus ojos -... siempre estaré con tigo no importa o que pase- lo tomo del rostro con delicadeza – syusuke inténtalo, él no te merece, él no merece nada de lo que tu le das, él te trajo hasta aquí... syu entiende...

- daisuke... lo intento y no puedo – respondió

- syusuke... déjame ayudarte...- dijo en un susurro solo para que fuji lo escuchara y se acerco a sus labios. Esa era la primera vez que lo probaba, estaba temblando y estaba frio. Syusuke en ese momento no pensó en nada, no quería pensar en nada, no quería sentir nada de lo que sentía en ese momento y al final correspondió el gesto.

Pasaron algunos segundos y se separaron.

- déjame ayudarte... déjame reemplazarlo- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-... no... no puedo... dai solo te haría daño y tu no mereces esto, yo no lo soportaría, seria injusto... no puedo dejar que hagas esto, por... mi-. Fue lo ultimo que se dijo en la sala. Pasaron algunos segundos de silencio y después ambos se separaron y se dirigieron a su aula ya que el timbre había sonado minutos atrás.

Las ultimas horas pasaron lentamente, hasta que toco el timbre anunciando el termino de las clases.

Se levanto de su lugar con calma, guardo sus pertenencias y se encamino a la salida, camino unos minutos hasta que fue detenido

- tenemos que hablar – interrumpió daisuke seriamente, y empezó a caminar en dirección a un aula que ya estaba vacía, tezuka no dijo nada y simplemente lo siguió, llegaron al aula y una vez mas daisuke hablo.

- te lo dijo verdad??

-...- un silencio inundo la sala por algunos segundos y después se oyó – que quieres – le pregunto en un tono serio y algo enfadado

- eres un maldito... lo sabias – le dijo molesto y acercándose a él para quedar frente a frente

- que?

- no sabes todo el daño que estas haciendo, no te imaginas cuanto esta sufriendo por tu culpa...

- en ningún momento le pedí que hiciera algo por mi...- respondió sabiendo a lo que se refería daisuke

- con esa estúpida actitud de indiferencia, con esa maldita actitud lo lastimas... no lo entiendes!!- dijo muy enfadado y agarrandolo por su uniforme en una acción violenta, y aun así tezuka ni se inmuto

- ya te lo dije, yo no le pedí nada, tampoco le dije que me amara, en ningún momento se lo dije si el lo hace y se siente así solo es solo su culpa – le respondió de una forma muy fría

- pero sabes tampoco le dijiste que no lo hiciera... no lo entiendes verdad...- dijo con odio en sus palabras

-...

- no entiendes cuanto a sacrificado por ti... él no puede olvidarte... yo quiero saber por que... tu solo lo lastimas y aun así él te quiere... dime que es lo que le hiciste

- nada que él no quisiera – dijo soltándose del agarre y muy molesto

- nada que él no quisiera??... maldición!!...tu no sabes lo que él quiere... le das falsas esperanzas

- yo en ningún momento lo obligue a nada, y tampoco intente darle falsas esperanzas te lo diré cuantas veces quieras

- dime... sabes lo que él siente en este momento?- le pregunto intentando controlarse para no golpearlo

- ciertamente, no

- él esta desesperado, esta confundido... quiere olvidarte y no puede, dime tienes que haberle echo algo para que él este así...

- lo único que hice fue...- hubo un silencio de algunos segundos y tezuka continuo- estuve con él... me acosté con él si es a lo que te refieres... en ningún momento él se resistió... solo hice lo que el quería... no hice nada mas – respondio sin darle importancia

- estúpido!!! – alzo la voz antes de romper la conversación con un golpe, haciendo que tezuka cayera al piso bruscamente – como te atreves a jugar así con syusuke !!... no entiendo como él te puede amar... si tu no vales nada!!!...- se tranquilizo un poco y continuo – Kunimitsu aun sigues con esa mascara de orgullo e indiferencia, aun no te das cuenta ni de lo que tu quieres...- hubo un silencio mientras daisuke se tranquilizaba un poco mas, después continuo - te doy una ultima oportunidad de ayudar a fuji... sino te juro que haré que transfieran a syusuke con migo para que no este cerca de ti, lo juro... - fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse del salón muy molesto.

Tezuka lentamente se reincorporo y llevo su mano al lugar donde había recibido el golpe, toco su mejilla y después sintió un sabor salado, toco su labio inferior y estaba sangrando. Se levanto del lugar y se sentó en una silla cercana para reincorporarse por completo, se acomodo los lentes y arreglo un poco el uniforme, pasaron algunos minutos y tezuka necesitaba ir al baño para ver la condición de la herida...

end flash back

hubo un silencio que duro algunos minutos y una vez mas daisuke hablo

- tezuka... dame una respuesta... quiero saber porque- insistió una vez mas

-... aun quieres a syusuke verdad... – dijo en un tono tranquilo, la verdad no quería discutir, pelear o armar un gran problema, ese día ya tenia bastantes para agregar uno mas a su vida

-...

- entonces sabes la razón

- al fin te arrepentiste??- pregunto

- ...

- ya es tarde y lo sabes

- no lo es... se que evitaras que me recuerde por todo que le hice... pero esa no es una forma de protegerlo, tu lo sabes muy bien

- pero entonces porque tu...- fue interrumpido

- solo estoy pagando...- no dijo nada mas y se levanto de su asiento – adiós –fue lo ultimo que dijo y se retiro del lugar a un paso ligero. Minutos después syusuke apareció con las bebidas en la mano y dijo

- donde esta tezuka??- al no verlo allí

-... se fue – le respondió pensativo

- que... pero, mmm... olvídalo – sabia que pasaría tarde o temprano, sabia que lo dejaría como en las anteriores ocasiones, al final se resigno y se sentó lado de daisuke.

- que te ocurre??- pregunto fuji al ver a daisuke pensativo, cosa poco común en él

- nada – le respondió volviendo a la realidad y con una sonrisa

- ...si tu lo dices...- respondió no muy convencido

- syu... mañana quieres acompañarme a hacer unos encargos – le pregunto de improviso y muy amablemente, syusuke lo pensó unos segundos y después respondió

- claro... – hubo un silencio y después pregunto – daisuke...

- dime

- lo de esta mañana... ¿que fue lo de esta mañana?- pregunto al fin

- ... lo que te dije en la mañana solo es la verdad – respondió como si nada.

- entonces tu...-fue interrumpido

- no te preocupes no espero nada, además tampoco planeaba confundirte, así que piénsalo, no pienso obligarte a nada

- pero... porque??

- es una larga historia que no creo que estés dispuesto a oírla y yo a contarla... en fin vinimos aquí para divertirnos, no para hablar de esas cosas verdad??... vamos a algún juego- dijo cambiando de tema

- ... daisuke...- era oficial estaba completamente confundido, que mas daba al final acepto la oferta ya que vio como momo y Ryoma se acercaban pero no en una forma muy decente.

El resto de la tarde paso rápidamente y llego la noche, hora de marcharse.

- entonces nos vemos el lunes adiós chicos- se despidió momo y se fue junto con Ryoma, todos empezaron a despedirse y tomaron caminos diferentes

- te acompaño a tu casa eiji??- pregunto oishi

- claro que si syui –chan... por cierto donde esta el capitán?- pregunto cuando noto su ausencia

- ya se fue - respondió fuji

- que, pero.. cuando?

- hace mucho – respondió daisuke

- nya... no entiendo al capitán, en fin nos vemos syu cuídate... adios dai-chan... oishi llévame por un helado siii...- fue lo ultimo que dijo y se fue junto con un oishi algo preocupado

- eiji es muy divertido- dijo daisuke después continuo- te acompaño a tu casa...

- no, esta bien, yo voy solo nos vemos mañana- se despidió y emprendió el camino de regreso a casa, daisuke no insistió y se fue en dirección a la suya

( / t / )

tezuka acababa de llegara a casa y aunque se fue del parque de diversiones temprano se entretuvo con una gran caminata por la ciudad y un encuentro bastante desagradable. Subió a su habitación, dejo sus cosas a un lado y estaba apunto de tenderse sobre su cama cuando el teléfono sonó. Cuantas veces el maldito teléfono había interrumpido sus pensamientos. Cambio la dirección de sus pasos y fue hacia el teléfono tomando la llamada

- moshi moshi, habla Kunimitsu

_- hola tezuka?_

- ...syuichiro... que sucede? – pregunto tranquilamente

- _tezuka que paso porque te fuiste del parque tan temprano_

- ... no fue nada...

_- pero _

- no te preocupes... no fue nada

_- tezuka... te dijo algo daisuke_

-... no quiero hablar de ello... si solo llamaste para eso no te preocupes, adiós – y corto la llamada sin prestarle atención, una vez mas se dirigo a su habitación y se tendio en la cama empezando a recordar aquel día...

flash back

Era un día común, las practicas habían empezado y todos estaban entrenando como siempre, no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando un fuerte lluvia había empezado a caer por lo que las practicas se detuvieron y todos se retiraron a los vestidores. Todos empezaron a marcharse rápidamente antes de que la lluvia empeorase, todos excepto una persona que no se había movido del asiento y seguía allí inmóvil sumido en sus pensamientos.

Tezuka acababa de entrar a los vestidores solo por que se había entretenido hablando con sumire-sensei, entro y lo vio allí.

- que haces aquí?... fuji – pregunto mientras empezaba a cambiarse para irse, mas no escucho ninguna respuesta, un poco intrigado se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia él – que te sucede – pregunto una vez mas

- tezuka... – susurro y se levanto del asiento quedando frente a él, lo miro directamente a los ojos y después se aferró a su cuerpo con un abrazo, oculto su rostro en su hombro después dijo – te amo... tezuka...

**continuara...**

volví aquí otro capi... fue rapido en fin

q les parece algunos motivos y razones en fin manden reviews me encantan ja


	12. una decisión

**capitulo 12**

**Una decisión **

- tezuka... – susurro y se levanto del asiento quedando frente a él, lo miro directamente a los ojos y después se aferró a su cuerpo con un abrazo, oculto su rostro en su hombro después dijo – te amo... tezuka... – quien al oir esas palabras no hizo absolutamente nada. Después solo escucho una vez mas – y tu que sientes por mi??? – pregunto fuji.

La habitación se lleno de un gran silencio, ninguno pronunciaba palabra alguna hasta que fuji se separo un poco de tezuka y lo vio directamente a los ojos, después solo se dispuso a marcharse cuando sintió que su primer beso era robado por él y lentamente era empujado hacia la pared y aun así él seguía atónito ante la acción que al final acabó correspondiendo, sin embargo, las acciones lentamente se iban profundizando y cada vez estaba mas ausente.

Eso era lo que había deseado, estar con tezuka, pero... no de esa forma, no así... algo andaba mal pero que?...

Un error... un juego o que?

– porque... tezuka??- pudo susurrar, ya había sido vencido por él, ya lo tenia, ya lo había poseído y en ese momento se pertenecían, pero... algo seguía mal... no habían respuestas, ni una sola y allí se dio cuenta de su error, pero ya era tarde, se había dejado guiar por el deseo de placer, por el deseo de tenerlo así, y no se dio cuenta de lo que importaba.

- "un juego??" - pensó, y cuando ambos estuvieron por terminar por el cansancio la pregunta se presento de nuevo- que sientes por mi?- se escapo la pregunta de los labios de fuji una vez mas y segundos después solo escucho – syusuke... yo por ti... no siento nada – fue lo ultimo que dijo y después ambos se separaron.

- así que después de todo soy tu juguete... alguien con quien puedes divertirte el tiempo que quieras... – hizo una pausa - esta vez estoy seguro que sabes que cada vez que haces eso me destroza... y todo porque soy tu juguete – le dijo en un susurro mientras lentamente se sentía mas usado .

Le dolía, lo amaba a él y para él solo era su, entretenimiento?

- me hubieras ahorrado mucho diciéndomelo- dijo fuji mientras veía como su buchou estaba casi listo para marcharse

- será mejor que tu también te vayas... lo lamento- fue lo que dijo y se marcho de los vestidores

- soy un estúpido por amarte... pero soy un imbesil por no dejar de hacerlo- dijo mientras se abrazaba así mismo un poco.

**Ç++End flash back++**

Los pocos rayos de luz daban en su rostro, lentamente fue despertando y con algo de pereza se levanto de su cama.

En pocas horas tenia un encuentro y debía prepararse, se levanto y se dirigió hacia el baño a darse el aseo.

Ya había pasado varios minutos y ya casi estaba listo, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar algo antes de salir.

- muy buenos días – saludo con su típica sonrisa.

- hola hermanito... a donde tan temprano??-

- me veré con alguien e iremos de compras – respondió

- hoo!! ya veo... bueno entonces espero que te diviertas en tu cita

- que?? Una cita... nada de eso solo me veré con él para hacer unos recados que le pidieron- respondió como si nada

- aja... eso decías de tezuka-kun- susurro bajito para que no la oyera después dijo- entonces solo diviértete

- lo haré hermana, bueno nos vemos – y salió de su casa hacia el encuentro.

**( / t / ) **

Acababa de despertar, y de nuevo era domingo ya había pasado una semana desde que supuestamente deberían haber celebrado un mes de estar juntos, pero todo solo fueron cosas inesperadas para él.

Decidió levantarse y después de unos minutos ya estaba listo.

Llego a la cocina y noto algo, era necesario ir de compras, así que solo saco sus llaves y se fue en dirección al supermercado.

Empezó el trayecto intentado distraerse en lo posible hasta que oyó una voz, una voz muy familiar, la cual trato de ignorar pero le fue imposible.

- todo un placer encontrarte tezuka-san

- ...Atobe - murmullo

- tan modesto como siempre... y dime ya pensaste en lo que te dije ayer? – dijo mientras se paraba delante de él, tezuka tan solo recordó las molestas palabras del día anterior

**flash back **

Acababa de salir del parque de diversiones después de la conversación que había tenido con daisuke, se encontraba dando un caminata por la ciudad hasta que llego a una plaza en la cual se sentó en un banca y se echo para atrás cerrando lo ojos, minutos después oyó una voz

- tezuka... no esperaba encontrarme contigo aquí- dijo acercándose a él

- no tengo ganas de hablar contigo... keigo – dijo en un tono indiferente

- que forma de hablar esa tezuka-san si yo personalmente quería hablar contigo

- hnn...- dijo mientras recuperaba la postura y se sentaba correctamente

- responde... es cierto que tu "noviecito" tubo un accidente y sufre de amnesia??

-... no creo que te interese

- ... así que es cierto... mmm ja nunca creí que te rebajarías tanto tezuka-san, andar con fuji - dijo con un sonrisa sarcástica después continuo- sabes muy bien que tu solo eres apto para mi... porque no dejas a fuji y vienes con migo estoy seguro que te divertirás mas conmigo que con él - hizo una pausa y después dijo – vamos Kabaji

- "usu"

- bueno nos vemos luego tezuka...

**end flash back **

- nunca tuve intención de aceptar

- vamos... el no tiene intenciones de recordarte, la ultima vez que o vi se divertía bastante con su "amigo", que raro que este mas con el que con tigo no lo crees??

- ...

- supongo que es cuestión de tiempo para que te des cuenta tezuka... en este momento no tengo tiempo pero ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver y podremos seguir con la conversación hasta entonces querido.- dijo y se marcho a su "importante" reunión, tezuka tan solo lo ignoro y siguió su camino.

**( /s/ )** +( N/A: donde este syusuke)

- lamento la demora pero ya podemos irnos – dijo fuji al encontrarse con su compañero

- no te preocupes ... entonces primero iremos por unos recuerdos para mis primos– le dijo con una sonrisa

- esta bien- dijo y se pusieron en marcha. Llegaron al centro comercial y empezaron a hacer las compras

**(/t/)+**

tezuka se encontraba en su casa después de haber echo las compras, se encontraba en la sala cuando el timbre sonó, se levanto y fue a abrir

- hola – saludo oishi

- syuichiro que haces aquí??

- solo vine a ver si quisieras salir un rato

- la verdad es...

- no recibiré un no por respuesta- interrumpió oishi

- pero

- nos vamos??

Dio un suspiro y después dijo – de acuerdo

- bien vamos al centro comercial, necesito comprar un regalo - dijo y empezó el trayecto

**++++++ (/S/) ++++++++**

- bien eso es todo – dijo daisuke mientras veía una lista

- "por suerte" – pensó syusuke al ver la montaña de cosas que habían comprado

- entonces te invito a tomar algo

- esta bien... pero y todo esto??

- no te preocupes en unos minutos vendrán a recogerlo todo- respondió con una sonrisa

**+++++++ 10 min después +++++++**

- lo vez ahora, nos vamos – dijo al ver que ya se habían llevado todo

- bueno y a donde ??

- vamos a la terraza de comidas allí preparan unos deliciosos jugos

- de acuerdo vamos – respondió y se dirigieron hasta la terraza, una vez allí se sentaron y pidieron unos jugos de fruta

- ...mis primos me odian – dijo daisuke de forma caprichosa

- porque??- pregunto algo intrigado

- porque me hicieron comprarles una montaña de cosas que ni siquiera sabia que existían

- y por eso te odian??- nnu

- si... pero en fin yo te compre algo – dijo daisuke

- en serio, en que momento??

- mientras cargabas todas las cajas y no podías ver – dijo muy divertido

- que!! – dijo molesto lo había utilizado y ya los sospechaba, lo había echo cargar todo el día todo lo que el había comprado

- no te enfades... toma – dijo mientras de una bolsa sacaba un obsequio – espero que te guste

- ... que es??

- ábrelo – dijo y vio como syusuke desenvolvía el regalo y después como abría la caja – se que te gustan mucho

- un cactus?? – dijo mientras veía el contenido

- así es, tienes una manía de cuidarlos, por eso tienes tantos en tu habitación

- ya veo – respondió y ahora que lo mencionaba si era cierto en su habitación si tenia muchas de esas plantas y no recordaba porque, bueno ahora ya lo sabia

- bueno gracias

- supongo que no lo sabias, porque tenias tantos cactus

- la verdad no

- bueno te encanta coleccionarlos... aun hay un regalo mas, saca el cactus

- en serio - dijo e hizo lo que le indico, saco el pequeño cactus de la caja y debajo encontró un pequeño sobre lo abrió y se encontró con una mañilla de plata (n/A no se si le gustan las manillas pero en mas de una imagen lo vi con manillas y hasta collares)

la saco y la empezó a examinar y en el fondo decía "_ to: Syusuke Fuji , 05- 26 - 200.. Merci... "_

( N/a: dejo q pongan el año que quieran ok y en holanda se habla por lo común 6 o 7 lenguas entre ellas el francés, alemán, ingles y neerlandés que es la lengua original )

- es para mi – dijo algo sorprendido

- así es... espero que te guste, porque no te la pones – le dijo y le quito la manilla de sus manos, la desabrocho y se la puso - que suerte, te queda bien, la hice a medida así que no sabia si era la talla adecuada – respondió con una sonrisa y después continuo – vamos

- que... a donde?? – pregunto, aun seguía algo impresionado

- a donde tu quieras

- que?

- aun es temprano te invito a donde tu quieras ir, al cine, al parque de diversiones, a cualquier restaurante... a dar un paseo?- sugirió daisuke

- que? pero esto es porque??- pregunto

- en verdad te interesa saberlo?

- espero la respuesta

- bueno porque eres una persona muy especial para mi, ya te lo dije en mas de una ocasión esa es la razón

- daisuke... – susurro y después solo dijo – entiendo... entonces vamos a dar un paseo- dijo, se levanto del asiento y empezó a caminar sin decir ni una sola palabra y después pensó –" ya es hora de tomar una decisión " - daisuke solo lo siguió algo serio.

**(/T/)**

- para quien es el regalo??- pregunto después de un largo rato

- para eiji, últimamente no se ve muy bien y milagrosamente hoy no quiso salir, así que le compre este regalo – que rea un peluche algo grande en forma de oso y que decía "te amo "

- ya que ya tengo el regalo a donde quieres ir??, que no sea a tu casa – leyó los pensamientos de su buchou

- a un lugar vacío

- vamos a una plaza

-... – no dijo nada y salió del centro comercial hacia la plaza mas cercana, empezó a caminar sin decir palabra alguna y unos minutos después escucho

- tezuka...

- mmm

- no crees que ya es suficiente

- a que te refieres??

- porque no le dices nada a syusuke no lo entiendo, a caso no lo amas

- porque lo amo hago esto – respondió seriamente

- como??

- oishi yo no pienso obligarlo a nada, en el momento en el que recuerde algo de mi se lo diré pero por ahora no, no me importa si por ello tengo que sufrir... yo le hice cosas terribles acaso no te parece justo??

- tezuka... entiendo, pero daisuke, recuerda el esta aquí

- lo se y si no fuera por él créeme no me hubiera dado cuenta de nada, él en este momento me odia, y yo solo quiero la decisión de syusuke lo demás no me interesa- fue lo ultimo se hablo de ese tema, después ambos llegaron a la plaza y se sentaron en una banca y empezaron conversar del equipo de tenis.

**(/S/)**

- quedémonos aquí- dijo syusuke mientras se detenía

- de acuerdo – respondió daisuke y se sentó en una banca de la plaza en la que se habían detenido.

Pasaron algunos segundos de completo silencio, syusuke aun se mantenia en pie y después solo se oyó – daisuke... - dijo mientras se volteaba para quedar frente a él

- que pasa ?? – pregunto levantando la mirada para poder verlo a la cara, después no se oyó absolutamente nada mas, daisuke estaba impresionado... esto estaba ocurriendo??... syusuke lo estaba besando?. Segundos después se separaron y syusuke dijo

- ya tome mi decisión... y eres tu...

**continuara...**

yo aquí de nuevo con otro capi... no creo que se lo hayan esperado verdad en fin una vez mas perdón por la demora

ya empezó el cole significa final de las vacaciones y los últimos años siempre te tienen ocupada y se hizo un rollo en mi colegio... bueno roguemos porque pueda actualizar mas rápido hasta la prox manden comentarios ja ne.


	13. Miedo

Este cap se centra mas en tezuka que en otros espero que les guste y quizá encuentren el porque de las cosas (creo) y gracias por los comentarios me ayudaron a enfriar mi cabeza desordenada

**Capitulo 13 **

**Miedo…**

- que pasa ?? – pregunto levantando la mirada para poder verlo a la cara, después no se oyó absolutamente nada mas, daisuke estaba impresionado... esto estaba ocurriendo??... syusuke lo estaba besando?. Segundos después se separaron y syusuke dijo

- ya tome mi decisión... y eres tu... – dijo con determinación

- que?? – fue lo primero que paso por la mente de daisuke

- tome mi decisión y eres tu... daisuke ... no entiendo nada, esta ultima semana para mi fue como estar en otro mundo, es verdad recordé muchas cosas, pero aun así quiero estar contigo onegai- dijo fuji

- syusuke... – dijo aun impresionado, definitivamente no se esperaba nada de eso, pasaron algunos segundos de completo silencio, syusuke estaba apuntó de dar vuelta y marcharse pero algo se lo impidió, aquellos cálidos labios se habían posado una vez mas sobre lo suyos - yo también quiero estar contigo- dijo a fin daisuke y una vez mas le dio un beso esta vez mas profundo y menos tímido el cual fuji correspondió inmediatamente.

-+-+-+- (/T/) -+-+-+-+-+

- ya es tarde mejor regresemos a nuestras casas – dijo tezuka

- estoy de acuerdo tezuka-san - dijo y se levanto del asiento, después empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la plaza observando como la noche se hacia presente en el lugar.(bueno no era tan tarde)

Ambos caminaban tranquilamente, sin embargo oishi vio a dos personas algo familiares y allí su sangre se congelo al notar de quienes se trataba. Eran daisuke y fuji dándose un apasionado beso... algo andaba mal, eso no estaba ocurriendo.

Noto que se habían separado pero después se levantaron del lugar en el que se encontraban y empezaron a caminar en dirección a ellos

- oishi estas bien??- pregunto al notar su ausencia

- ...ee... no- no es nada mejor apresurémonos tengo que darle esto a eiji – dijo oishi y empezó a caminar, tezuka algo extrañado por el comportamiento del vice-capitán empezó a seguirlo hasta que oyó

- hola tezuka - la voz de cierto prodigio interfirió en su rumbo, tezuka tan solo se giro y se encontró allí con fuji y para desgracia con daisuke

- hola Kunimitsu – dijo con confianza daisuke

- hola syusuke... daisuke – respondió tranquilamente, genial su día pacifico había terminado.

- que haces aquí??- pregunto daisuke

- solo acompaño a oishi- respondió mientras veía como syuichiro se acercaba

- hola- saludo algo nervioso oishi, era perfecto lo que quería evitar estaba pasando – que hacen aquí – preguntó intentando sonar casual

- nada, dando un paseo – respondió fuji con su típica sonrisa

- tenemos una cita – respondió daisuke

- una cita??- pregunto oishi completamente arrepentido de la pregunta

- así es, syusuke ahora es ni novio – dijo daisuke mientras agarraba a fuji de forma posesiva por la cintura y claro mirando muy fijamente a tezuka.

_Novios..._

Esa palabra resonaba en la cabeza de tezuka, él amaba demasiado a syusuke como para que esté con otro delante de él, se sentía mal.

_Tristeza_,

Algo que lo inundaba en ese momento y peor ya que después de algunos segundos daisuke planto un beso en los labios de fuji, unos labios que él deseaba en ese momento porque siempre le habían parecido cálidos y deliciosos y que ahora no le pertenecían y le pertenecían a otra persona.

No dijo absolutamente nada y salió de la plaza rápidamente, seguido de un oishi muy preocupado (NA/ si en mi fic oishi siempre esta preocupado )

- que le habrá pasado a tezuka??- pregunto syusuke al separarse de daisuke y algo extrañado por el comportamiento este.

- la noticia lo impresiono mucho – dijo con una sonrisa, después de todo eso quería, ver así a tezuka, pero aun estaba conciente de algo, el tiempo se terminaba.

**++++++(/T/)++++++**

Ya había salido de la plaza y ahora se encontraba caminando por la calle a un paso apresurado, esto era horrible syusuke ya había tomado su decisión y al parecer no era él y eso le dolía.

-... tezuka – dijo deteniéndolo

- que!! – se altero un poco, estaba enojado con sigo mismo pero no podía culpar a nadie, syusuke había decidido, daisuke lo había aceptado, y él era un cobarde por no haberle dicho nada, después de todo tenia miedo esa era la razón.

_Miedo, solo eso... y entonces porque ocultarlo??_

Porque tenia miedo a que syusuke recuerde, recuerde el pasado, el sufrimiento, el daño, la herida se habrá una vez mas porque esta no habia cicatrizado del todo y la mascara seguía en su lugar, porque no romperla de una vez??

tenia miedo a separarse de él porque ahora se había dado cuenta de algo, esto era una mentira.

Era una mentira el esperar la decisión, una excusa para ocultar el miedo porque sabia que el lo amaba. Lo había demostrado al esperarlo todo el tiempo, al ser herido por él y no huir y de echo seguir con él, seguir con el sentimiento y al final él solo era un cobarde.

_Cobardía... _

Era lo que ahora los separaba, tezuka amaba a fuji y porque no decírselo??

Solo por no escuchar palabras de él, por no oír él "no" de sus labios el "yo no te amo ",

"Ya no te amo ".

Palabras que no soportaría ahora después de todo. Después de haber ganado y ahora estaba perdiendo una vez mas.

_Entonces porque lo idolatraban tanto?? _

Él, él capitán de Seigaku, el pilar de Seigaku, una persona a la que todos respetan por su buen juego, por su inteligencia por su coraje y por arriesgarse a lo inesperado, una persona en la que todos confiaban porque nunca los defraudaba y ahora reducido a un cobarde porque había huido de la batalla y estaba a punto de abandonar la guerra.

Él era su debilidad desde que lo había conocido, era su debilidad y por ello no era honesto.

_Mas mentiras?? _

Todo era una mentira el "yo no te amo" del principio, el dolor causado por él solo para alejar a su debilidad, una debilidad que solo acabo siendo su fuerza.

Todo el tiempo el solo lo veía solo como su debilidad porque se sentía doblegado ante esa persona y sin darse cuenta que el había sido la razón para volverse mas fuerte, volver a tener un partido con él, como cuando se conocieron, cuando el perdió por su lesión y desde allí la atracción inevitable hacia aquel muchacho y la gran excusa solo el tenis y nada amas.

_Eso estaba mal verdad?? _

Estaba mal el sentir algo hacia un chico de su mismo sexo, de allí empezaba mal, pero el causarle dolor por no admitir que lo amaba, por no admitir el sentimiento, eso era injusto para ambos porque el sentimiento era mutuo desde el principio.

Ambos se sentían atraídos por el otro, uno lo había aceptado y había dejado crecer el sentimiento pero el otro simplemente negaba el amor. Reprimía el sentimiento y sin darse cuanta hería, se hería a si mismo y a aquella persona especial.

_Y de nuevo el miedo y la cobardía... _

Miedo al rechazo porque había aceptado el amar a un chico, cobardía por no decir nada y amarlo desde las sombras, mirarlo desde la distancia y callar el sentimiento.

_Y ahora el arrepentimiento..._

Por haber causado todo eso y solo por su terquedad o talvez estaba confundido, nunca antes se había enamorado, esto era acaso amor de verdad no solo un capricho de un rato?

_Y ahora alguien mas... nunca fueron los únicos. _

Entonces apareció alguien que si se merecía a syusuke, alguien que había admitido el amor a aquel muchacho de la sonrisa eterna de la mirada penetrante, al prodigio del tenis, al chico impenetrable e imposible de descifrar.

Y ahora empezaba la competencia, quien lo poseería a él.

Era mas que obvio, él tenia todas las de ganar el sentimiento ya le correspondía y si el aceptaba podía poseerlo, tenerlo y entonces le pertenecería todo de él y entonces ser honesto, pero no, él seguía con el juego pero porque??

Esa era la verdadera cuestión

_Por..._

_Miedo a lastimarlo mas??_

_Miedo a no ser amado??_

_Miedo a ser rechazado?? _

_Por miedo a perderlo después??_

_Porque él este arrepentido después??_

_Porque lo amabas demasiado?? _

_Miedo a amarlo demasiado?? _

_O por cobardía?? _

_O talvez, solo talvez por todas las demás._

_Y entonces te diste cuenta _

Pero ya era tarde, te diste cuenta que no podías vivir sin el, que lo amabas mas que a ti mismo y como no hacerlo ahora te odiabas, te repugnabas.

Te diste cuenta que el te pertenecía desde que lo habías poseído la primera vez, desde que estuviste en el, desde que le quitaste la inocencia.

Y cuando te diste cuenta dejaste que tus sentimientos te inundaran...

Angustia... que era aquel sentimiento??

_Y ahora un problema_...

El estaba a punto de irse lejos, muy lejos, pero porque??

Porque tu adversario estaba a punto de ganarte y llevárselo lejos, entonces tu ultima oportunidad apareció, él no estaba seguro y aquello acaso era bueno??

No lo era pero si era tu oportunidad para amarlo una vez mas, para decirle todo y poder esta con él una ultima vez y una ultima oportunidad y el gran problema como convencerlo.

Él te creería ahora después de todo??, lo rechazaste y acaso él te rogaría??

Nada de eso, el jamás se rebajaría a eso rogar era una humillación y él no seria humillado, pero ahora los papeles cambiaban, él mismo lo buscaba para pedirle perdón y una ultima oportunidad el problema también seria el otro, la otra persona que es capaz de dar su vida por fuji él es el problema, porque él se lo quiere llevar, pero el único culpable fuiste tu.

Tubo las advertencia suficientes y el no creyó, creyendo tener todo bajo control... sin embargo no siempre se puede tener todo bajo control capitán, y ya lo habías averiguado

Y lo peor en ultimo momento cuando él estaba por decidir si se iba o se quedaba en su sufrimiento porque hasta ahora solo le causaste eso... sufrimiento algo que tu por primera vez experimentabas.

_No era agradable verdad??_

Como serlo si una angustia te invadía, la impotencia se presentaba y podían dominarte,

destruirte y todo con palabras sin acto alguno.

_Y una vez mas te diste cuenta... _

Que podías perderlo y entonces sufrirías porque fuiste un estúpido, o caso no era el termino?? Indecisión era el termino correcto.

_Y acaso tienes la culpa?? _

Después de todo nunca supiste que es amar o al menos no hasta que llego él, nunca amaste, nunca quisiste a alguien y por ello estabas confundido porque no sabias como actuar, creíste que amarías a una chica y ahora solo vives por un chico, una gran ironía... no crees??

_Aquí tienes tu oportunidad..._

Interrumpiste y ahora solo ruegas por que llegue la respuesta...

Silencio...

No creíste que fuera posible, pero dejaste de estar condenado acaso después de todo estabas perdonado??

la angustia, el sufrimiento, la indecisión ya te habían abandonado y en este momento solo estas feliz

_Nunca supiste el significado de felicidad?? _

Nunca antes la habías sentido y se siente bien porque ahora posees a la persona que mas amas y ese día dejaste que la mascara cayera dejaste la obstinación...

_Todo vuelve a ocurrir..._

De nuevo?? y acaso no es justo, no es justo que sientas lo que él sintió hace algún tiempo, pero esta vez es diferente... tu adversario regreso y ahora nadie tiene las de ganar, el no recuerda a ninguno y una vez mas la competencia inicio.

Y tu estas impotente porque el miedo te invadió una vez mas.

_Miedo..._

Algo que odias sentir, pero es inevitable, la idea de solo tenerlo lejos te desagrada y ahora esa con otro... a caso no es doloroso...

_Tu culpa, tu cobardía, tu indecisión..._

Por ello estas en esta situación, por no sentir lo mismo de hace algún tiempo, por intentar huir del dolor y ahora que haces parado en medio de una multitud que intenta regresar a su hogar.

Delante de tu mejor amigo que se preocupa por ti??...

- discúlpame... – dijo después de unos segundos

- estas bien ? – pregunto oishi

- solo... déjame esta solo por favor – pidió en un tomo suplicante y después empezó a caminar sin dirección alguna. Oishi vio como se retiraba y después de todo eso le dolía a el también, tezuka aunque siempre pareciera fuerte en este momento sabia que estaba lastimado, acaso amaba tanto a syusuke y entonces porque no le dijo nada??...

-+-+-(/S/)-+-+-+-

- bueno admito que no me esperaba esto, pero esta noche quieres salir con migo syu??- pregunto en un tono tierno

- claro que si dai-chan... como no salir con mi novio?? – dijo con una sonrisa y mostrando su penetrante mirada.

- entonces hoy te llevare a un lugar especial

- entonces hoy solo te seguiré, después de todo creo que te amo...

**continuara...**

hola yo. otro capi esta vez no me demore mucho verdad estaba inspirada por ciertos acontecimiento en mi vida y bueno q tal como me quedo ya entienden algunas cosas espero comentarios hasta la prox


	14. Cuenta regresiva

**Capitulo 14-. **

_**Cuenta regresiva**_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

- syusuke...

- dime – respondió con una gran sonrisa

- te gusta este lugar??

- es muy agradable

- supuse que dirías eso siempre te gustaron este tipo de lugares

- en serio??

- de aquí se ve toda la ciudad acaso no te parece un paisaje hermoso...

- lo se... yo no conocía este mirador

- lo encontré de casualidad y sabia que te gustaría

- y trajiste a alguien mas aquí???- pregunto con curiosidad

- solo a una persona... pero tu eres a la que amo ahora... syusuke – dijo rompiendo la conversación con un prolongado beso...

**+--++-(/T/)-++--+--**

Acababa de llegar a su hogar después de todo el día, como era posible que su día tranquilo haya terminado así??

Enterándose que syusuke era novio de daisuke, y sin embargo nadie tenia la culpa, él era el que estaba perdiendo.

Después de todo al verlos así solo se dio cuenta de algo, que había actuado como un estúpido, indeciso, pero ese seria el fin, por el mismo motivo se había dado cuenta de que tenia que recuperar a fuji cueste lo que cueste.

Porque ahora sabia con certeza de que lo amaba mucho más de lo que pensaba y por ello lo recuperaría ya no importaba el método solo el resultado...

**+-+-+(/S/) +-+-+**

- ya llegue!!- dijo entrando en su residencia mas no escucho ninguna respuesta pero era muy obvio, ya era mas de media noche y de seguro todos estaban dormidos.

En el posible silencio empezó a subir los escalones en dirección a su habitación, y pensando, esa había sido una de las mejores noches que había pasado o bueno que recordaba haber pasado.

Siguió caminando y oyó algo bastante sospechoso desde la habitación de su hermano y después de algunos segundos pensó que prefería no saber que estaba haciendo allí adentro, definitivamente enterarse de "eso" arruinaría toda su noche así que en paz se dirigió a su recamara y cerro la puerta.

Se dirigió a su cama y se tendió el ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se sentía feliz en cierto modo, todo en él, excepto una pequeña cosa, aquella perturbante sensación - "que fue aquello?" – pensó después de algunos minutos.

Que fue aquel sentimiento que apareció al ver a Kunimitsu, mas que fue aquello que sintió al oír _"syusuke es mi novio" _dicho esto delante de su... amigo?

Dicho esto delante de aquella persona... y que sintió??... sintió tristeza o confusión pero la pregunta... porque? Porque si él amaba a daisuke o no?

Se suponía que desde hace 7 horas aproximadamente eran novios ya lo había besado, declarado, ya le había dicho "te amo", pero que era aquello que sintió en este tiempo algo en el estaba triste o mas bien algo andaba mal y que podría ser?.

Y seguía sorprendido de sus palabras _"creo que te amo" _que fue el "creo" eso acaso significaba que no estaba seguro, no estaba seguro del sentimiento, no amaba completamente a Daisuke, pero esto ocurría porque??

Era algo que el no sabia de echo no lo recordaba y de nuevo la sospecha, algo le ocultaban todos en su alrededor y ese algo que podía ser? Llegaba a ser tan malo que era mejor no recordar o cual era el motivo? y por un momento se sintió manipulado porque todo el mundo sabia todo sobre él y no se lo decían, él no recordaba y lo que le decían no tenia relación con las imágenes sueltas en su cabeza y solo había una sola clave.

Tezuka Kunimitsu...

Porque todo lo que le ocurría siempre tenia algo relacionado con aquella persona, las extrañas sensaciones, la gran sospecha, lo que no debía enterarse, de algún modo estaba relacionado con él y sin embargo él no recordaba haber hablado con tezuka sinceramente en ningún momento, porque él lo había evitado y en el momento de las respuestas solo llegaron mentiras y mas mentiras.

Se levanto de su cama y se dirigió por un momento hacia la ventana observando el hermoso paisaje y en el momento que menos se hubiera imaginado le llego algo coherente, un intenso dolor en la cabeza lo obligo a sentarse en el borde de la ventana y allí recordó algunas pequeñas cosas.

**+-+-+-+- flash back +-+-+-+-**

Había llegado a su aula como siempre, era bastante temprano como era la costumbre y se dedico a esperar a que la clase empiece, pasaron algunos minutos y vio como el profesor entraba en el aula y decia con voz firme- buenos días alumnos... hoy tendremos un nuevo compañero – y dirigio la vista hacia la puerta donde un muchacho de cabello oscuro y ojos negros entraba en el aula y después solo escucho

- hola a todos mi nombre es Daisuke Takane, es un placer – dijo aquel muchacho con una hermosa sonrisa y él solo lo miro, le parecía un chico bastante atractivo y algunos segundos después oyó

- puedes sentarte detrás Fuji – escucho su nombre y salio de sus pensamientos para levantarse del asiento y mostrar quien era el nombrado y respondió - hola, mi nombre es syusuke Fuji todo un placer...- y le regalo una sonrisa- espero que nos llevemos bien

- tenlo por seguro – respondió daisuke. Y después de ello de algún modo daisuke se había convertido en un gran amigo y él lo había convencido de entrar en el club de tenis y se sorprendió al descubrir que no era tan malo para haber tomado solo algunas clases...

-+-+-+-

Ese día era un día como cualquiera, las horas transcurrieron y después algo que lo impresiono una gran confesión de su amigo, se quedo atónito, había escuchado aquello?? Había escuchado – "syusuke estoy enamorado de ti "- y que fue lo que respondió

- " disculpame, en verdad pero... yo estoy enamorado... de... otra persona, lo siento"- y se marcho del lugar, que mas podía decirle y después de todo le dolía haber rechazado el sentimiento porque algo andaba mal, aquella persona especial empezaba a causarle dolor y el comienzo del sufrimiento.

-+-+-+-

Y ahora que era lo que veía, él estaba entrenando, entrenaba mas de lo que recordaba ya estaba exhausto, le dolía el cuerpo a causa del extenuante entrenamiento y no le importo tenia que seguir, ser el mejor sobresalir de entre los demás y porque??

Siguió entrenando y después cayo... había caído y se había lesionado su tobillo y la causa solo él...

Los días pasaron y él oculto la lesión, después de todo si mostraba debilidad todo el esfuerzo caería y no seria nada o mejor dicho nadie. Siguió entrenado y la lesión empeoraba poco a poco y llego un día en el que alguien se entero de ello

Y de nuevo una mañana común y corriente...

La mañana empezaba la lesión no podria ocultarla por mucho mas y vio como daisuke entraba en el salón y como todos lo días lo saludo

- hola dai-chan – mientras se levantaba de su asiento, pero al ponerse de pie dejo salir una pequeña mueca y allí la prueba de su lesión

- estas bien??

- que??? No te preocupes estoy bien, solo me torcí el tobillo estaré bien- dijo intentando no sonar preocupante

- seria mejor revisar eso – le dijo daisuke mientras intentaba examinar el tobillo

- en serio estoy bien, no te preocupes... pero... puedes guardar el secreto

- pero si es una lesión porque???- le respondió

- no se lo digas al bochou, onegai... – le dijo y pensó "_tezuka no debe enterarse de esto porque solo se preocuparía... " -_

-+-+-+-

Estaba descansando porque por la lesión no podía caminar y debía recuperarse al final y después de tanto esfuerzo todo se reducio a semanas sin entrenar y eso le parecía irónico.

Pasaron algunos segundos y alguien entro en su habitación mencionando su nombre

- syusuke...

Se volteo y respondió con una sonrisa al ver de quien se trataba- haaa... hola dai-chan no imagine que vendrías –

- syusuke porque no me dijiste que la lesión había empeorado – reprocho su compañero

- lo siento...es gracioso eres la segunda persona que me dice algo parecido

- syusuke no es un juego!!!

- lo lamento, pero esto significa que no podré entrenar... – un pensamiento que lo dijo en voz alta

- Syusuke dime algo... porque te empeñas tanto en entrenar??? -pregunto esta vez muy preocupado su compañero

- ... por que es la única forma en la que existo para él... – y esas palabras le trajeron dolor un dolor profundo y aun así era la cruel verdad, él solo entraba en la vista de su capitán como el prodigio del tenis, un chico casi perfecto y si no era por ello pasaba desapercibido como todos los demás y eso era inaceptable...

**-+-+-+- end flash back +-+-+- **

Llego hasta su cama, se sentó sobre ella, aun su cabeza le dolía demasiado como para poder ponerse de pie completamente y así se echo por algunos minutos, definitivamente eso era lo más coherente que había recordado en todos esos días.

Con que así había sido como había conocido a Daisuke y al parecer allí había sido donde Daisuke se había enamorado de él y una duda más él también se había enamorado en ese momento pero acaso se había enamorado de su capitán?? O que era lo que sentía porque quería sobresalir de entre los demás para él¿Porque?

Y aun así aun no podía sacar conclusiones, lo que recordó talvez solo era una pequeña parte de toda la historia y entonces insuficiente para tener un juicio de su pasado.

Intento dejar de pensar en eso y después de uno minutos se levanto y se puso su pijama y se recostó en su cama para intentar conciliar el sueño.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- **

Lentamente empezó a despertar. De nuevo era lunes el inicio de una semana, al parecer tormentosa después de todo hoy Fuji regresaría a la escuela y tendría que ver como Daisuke se parecía en la escuela en busca de su "novio" y lo gritaría los 4 vientos ya que él en esos casos no era nada discreto y menos si él estaba parado delante de Daisuke.

Se levanto de su cama y empezó a alistarse para ir a la escuela. Varios minutos después ya estaba en camino hacia Seigaku.

-+-+-+- (/D/)+-+-+- ( NA/ donde este Daisuke)

- entiendo… pero

- solo alístate de acuerdo

- pero…

- tu lo sabias desde antes así que solo disfruta lo que te queda adiós – dijo la extraña persona y salio de la habitación.

- por kami – dijo salgo resignado

**+-+-+- (/S/)+-+-+- **

- ha!!! Hermano porque no me despertaste – dijo un apresurado Yuuta

- porque crees, acaso querías que te "interrumpiera" - dijo en un tono sarcástico

- onii-chan!!! – dijo algo sonrojado

- Yuuta date prisa nos vamos – dijo Mizuki terminado de alistarse

- acaso olvidaste que estoy en un internado llegaremos tarde

- nadie dijo que te quedaras despierto hasta tan tarde – dijo de nuevo Syusuke algo molesto y si tenia toda la razón la noche anterior al no querer saber de "eso" que hacia su hermano.

- Yuuta mejor en vez de discutir con tu hermano ve a tu instituto si no Mizuki-san y tú llegaran mas tarde - dijo su madre muy tranquila quizá desconociendo el tema de conversación de sus hijos

- si tienes razón, entonces adiós mamá nos vemos el sábado– dijo saliendo de su residencia

- hasta luego señora Fuji – dijo Mizuki saliendo de tras de Yuuta

- jaja son muy buenos amigos verdad hijo?

- si, claro… bueno mamá yo también me voy nos vemos después – dijo levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la entrada para ponerse sus calzados una vez se los puso salio de su casa y fue en dirección a su escuela.

-+-+-+ (/Seigaku/) +-+-+

- nya!!! Fuji-san viniste!! – dijo Eiji muy emocionado y abalanzándose sobre este

- Eiji-kun llegaras tarde tu clase

- estamos en el mismo salón syu-chan así que vamos – dijo y empezó a jalar a Fuji en dirección a su clase, unos pasos adelante se toparon con Oishi y Tezuka que al parecer también se dirigían a su salón

- buenos días Fuji, llegaste temprano neko-chan.- dijo Oishi y ni bien Eiji lo vio se abalanzó sobre él y después de plantarle un delicado beso le dijo – nya!! Te extrañe mucho syui-chan

- jeje pero si me viste anoche nn u -

- pero fue mucho tiempo syui-chan

- bueno tienes que ir a tu salón ya las clases empezaran

- hola Oishi… buenos días Tezuka - interrumpió Fuji y una vez mas noto un extraño comportamiento en el último nombrado

- buenos días - respondió Tezuka y empezó caminar en dirección a su salón ignorando todo su entorno

- y ahora que le pasa a Tezuka-buchou??- pregunto Eiji a Oishi

- después te lo diré de acuerdo neko-chan

- nya!! Pero yo quiero saberlo!!

- Eiji-kun llegaremos tarde – dijo Fuji empezando a caminar en dirección de su salón, de algún modo esa indiferencia le dolió en alguna parte de su ser quizá era un recuerdo doloroso…

- espérame Fuji – dijo soltando a Oishi y corriendo detrás de él.

- hoy será un día difícil… - susurro Oishi y empezó el trayecto en dirección de su salón.

El resto de las clases paso rápidamente y una vez más llego el almuerzo.

- syu-chan!!

- dime Eiji?

- bajemos al comedor para que veas a los demás

- ¿que?

- bajemos para que saludes a los demás titulares

- pero… mmm… de acuerdo Eiji – aceptó al fin y aun no estando muy convencido ya que toda la mañana lo habían tratado como si fuera un invalido, o como si tuviera alguna incapacidad cosa que lo molestaba demasiado después de todo, solo no recordaba "algunas" cosas.

Después de caminar algunos minutos llegaron al comedor y se dirigieron a la mesa donde ya se encontraban los demás titulares y en cuanto lo vieron llegar tan solo y para su suerte le dijeron " que bueno que ya estas bien" y el resto del almuerzo paso sin alguna novedad mas que él por supuesto.

Una vez las clases terminaron solo restaban las practicas que para alivio del tensai no lo trataron como un "incapacitado" para el entrenamiento, además de recordar la mayoría de sus técnicas y además de recordar una posible causa de porque entrenaba tanto…

**+-+-+-+ flash back +-+-+-+**

**Continuara…. **

Hola si yo aquí de nuevo la verdad de nuevo me retrase gomen… uu pero es que mucha tarea y además medio que mis notas bajaron en tres materias no es mucho de 16 pero igual tengo que estudiar y últimamente no es estado mucho tiempo en mi casa y el tiempo que estoy en la comp. Ya es reducido… diablos!!! Bueno hasta la prox dejen comentarios


	15. Una velada una pertición

**Capitulo 15**

_**Una velada… Una petición**_

**+-+-+-+ flash back +-+-+-+**

Se encontraba parado detrás de la reja que conectaba una de las canchas de tenis con el colegio, estaba impresionado, maravillado.

Quien era aquel muchacho?

Su técnica era inigualable, se quedo asombrado, al fin había encontrado un rival digno, no un jugador cualquiera al que siempre ganaba con lastima y sin su mayor esfuerzo, aquel muchacho era al que quería enfrentar y así después de unos días logro conocerlo y enfrentarlo.

Estaba muy contento, podría jugar con aquel chico que había vencido a todos los titulares con su mano derecha siendo zurdo…

Pero había surgido un problema, esto no estaba bien, él no jugaba como siempre, desde hace días que había observado su juego y algo andaba mal, el no estaba jugando bien y después del partido se entero que estaba lesionado, su rival no había jugado con todo por una lesión… estaba molesto, acaso aquel chico lo había subestimado?

Jugar con él lesionado, y entonces reacciono de una manera imprevista, estaba enfadado pero también estaba… preocupado?

Y después de todo aquello le hizo prometer algo, jugarían una vez más cuando él estuviera completamente recuperado hasta entonces el no jugaría con todo porque se lo demostraría solo a el, solo él vería cuan capaz era.

Y desde allí nació algo, algo desconocido, todo empezó como simple admiración pero se convirtió en algo más, algo que nunca había sentido, pero se sentía maravilloso.

Y después había empezado a entrenar para enfrentarse una vez mas con él, porque sabia que el también lo haría, él también entrenaría para aquel partido y todo seria diferente…

**+-+-+-+ End flash back +-+-+-+-**

Salio de sus pensamientos y de aquel extraño recuerdo, sentía nostalgia, que eran esos recuerdos?

Una voz le llamo la atención

- syu??... - dijo en un tono delicado

- … - se giro para ver quien era el dueño de aquella voz y se encontró con, ahora, su novio – dai-chan que haces aquí?? – pregunto Fuji algo sorprendido por encontrarse con el.

- vine a recogerte, las practicas acaban de terminar y pensé en llevarte a tu casa – explico Daisuke

- ya veo bueno espérame un minuto debo ir a cambiarme – respondió con una hermosa sonrisa y dio vuelta dirigiéndose a los vestidores – no me tardo - dijo y se puso en marcha.

Una vez llego a los vestidores empezó a alistarse rápidamente para ir con la persona que lo esperaba cerca de las canchas y antes de salir escucho una voz

- espera un momento – escucho decir

- … Tezuka??- dijo reconociendo la voz y vio como su capitán entraba en los vestidores y sin previo consentimiento lo empujo a una pared cercana con mucho cuidado

- debo decirte algo…- dijo en un tono delicado

- que??... – estaban demasiado cerca como para tener una conversación casual

- recuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste?? – pregunto Tezuka, y Fuji tan solo pensó " cual de todas?" algo incrédulo

- Tezuka-san no creo que sea el mejor momento- respondió al fin

- solo necesito un minuto… dime lo recuerdas?- insistió una vez mas

- simplemente te hice muchas así que no, no la recuerdo- dijo intentando irse

- quien soy para ti…- explico

- sabes algo… creo que después de todo ya no importa porque yo estoy con Daisuke – dijo Syusuke, estaba apunto de salir de su confusión como para que su capitán arruine eso, él se lo había pedido mas de una vez y Tezuka después de muchas cosas quería decírselo, acaso lo tomaba como un juguete??

- quieres saber quien soy para ti si o no…– dijo fingiendo no haber escuchado la ultima parte de lo que dijo su compañero, acaso en verdad amaba a Daisuke?? Si ese era el caso tendría que averiguarlo Syusuke estaba confundido y el ya estaba decidido.

Tenía que entenderlo Fuji no era el único confundido el también lo había estado pero también había recordado algo, algo que se lo habían dicho hace mucho tiempo y algo con lo cual había salido de su confusión y se había sentido un completo idiota una vez mas…

**+-+-+-+ Flash back +-+-+- **

… - discúlpame… - dijo después de algunos minutos de silencio

- no te culpes… ambos tenemos la culpa

- sabes que eso no es verdad, yo fui el causante

- y tu sabes que no me importa… nosotros no vivimos en el pasado sino vivimos para el futuro y tu lo sabes Kunimitsu

- pero Syusuke por todo lo que hice, acaso... no quisieras olvidarlo?? – dijo viendo a su compañero que ahora mostraba una hermosa sonrisa, una sonrisa que nunca había visto

- Si no tienes un pasado ni recuerdos es como estar muerto, acaso esta bien olvidarlo todo?? Acaso te estarías ahorrando el sufrimiento… solo te estarías condenando – dijo en un tono tierno – por favor Kunimitsu tu no tienes la culpa

-…

**-+-+ End flash back +-+-+- **

Bueno al fin había entendido esas palabras pero como siempre en mal momento

- la verdad yo s…-

- interrumpo algo??- dijo molesto Daisuke interrumpiendo aquella escena que no le agrado en lo mas mínimo

- Daisuke… - dijo Tezuka mientras veía al nombrado

- bueno Tezuka ya que no interrumpo nada… nos vamos syu-chan??- dijo acercándose al ultimo nombrado, Tezuka antes de dar algunos pasos atrás para dejar que Fuji fuera donde su molesto novio le susurro – perdón syu… - cerca de su oído y después dijo

- adiós- y se marcho de los vestidores

-… perdón??- repitió en un susurro

- … dime Syusuke, te dijo algo??- pregunto con curiosidad

-… nada… nada en absoluto- dijo algo pensativo y observando como su capitán se iba se los vestidores desapareciendo rápidamente

- entonces vamos que ya se hizo tarde

- … que?? Tarde?? Para que- dijo volviendo a la realidad

- es una sorpresa

- tu siempre tienes sorpresas…

- es uno de mis encantos no crees- dijo ahora con una sonrisa

-ha, tienes razón-

**+-+**(/t/)**-+-+**

Bueno al menos estaba seguro que Fuji seguía confundido con sus sentimientos eso lo acababa de comprobar lo cual le daba una ultima oportunidad de recuperar a Fuji el problema seria cuando ya que al parecer Daisuke y Syusuke estaban juntos todo el tiempo.

Ciertamente esto era mas difícil de lo que parecía, pedir perdón era mas difícil de lo que parecía y mas en estas circunstancias.

Siguió caminando por la calle en la que se encontraba, pronto anochecería, era mas tarde de lo previsto y unos segundos después su teléfono sonó de forma insistente y al final acabo contestando

- moshi moshi??

_- hola Tezuka?_

- que es lo que quieres- respondió a la darse cuenta de quien era la llamada

_- parece que no te agrada que te llame…_

- que se te ofrece Keigo…

_- simple… mañana pasado veámonos _

- que??

_- ha… creo que hay algo de lo que debes enterarte… no te preocupes esta vez no tengo otra intención._

- Keigo…

_- dime Tezuka-san?? _

- que es lo que quieres??

- _parece que no confías en mi… ciertamente esto tiene que ver con Fuji así que no puedes desconfiar de mi._

- con Fuji? y porque lo haces??

- ho _vamos!!… acaso quieres que tu "ex noviecito" se vaya?? Jajaja eso también me perjudicaría a mi en cierto sentido así que iras o no…_

-que Syusuke que??

_- iras o no Tezuka… _

- de acuerdo, donde a que hora??- dijo ahora muy serio

_- En el restaurant "Paris" de la calle Narita, te parece… A las 4 de la tarde_?

- esta bien… pero explícame, que pasa con Syusuke??

_- espera hasta ese día Tezuka, hasta entonces ja ne… _

- espera un… minuto… maldición! – a que se refería con irse?? Definitivamente Atobe sabia algo que el no y tendría que averiguarlo y pronto…

-+-+-(/S/)+-+-+-

- espera un minuto no veo nada en absoluto…

- jaja esa es la idea syu-chan

- que??

- no te preocupes pronto llegaremos

- llegar a donde?? Daisuke a donde me llevas, se supone íbamos a mi casa

- ya te lo dije es un sorpresa, no preguntes no te responderé y solo camina

- pero… de acuerdo – definitivamente Daisuke tramaba algo, como había logrado taparle los ojos con una venda? No sabia como lo había dejado hacer eso y ahora solo era guiado por el a quien sabe donde porque ya llevaban caminando así varios minutos

- esta bien llegamos

- ya puedo quitarme esto verdad- dijo intentando sacarse la venda

- no – respondió tomando su mano para impedir que lo hiciera

- que!!

- dame unos minutos

- mmm... de acuerdo- esta bien no se esperaba esto cuando acepto que Daisuke lo acompañara después de las practicas a su casa y aun no sabia como es que Daisuke lo trataba así si el no lo recordaba del todo…

- ya esta listo

- y ahora puedo quitarme la venda??- esta vez pregunto

- claro que puedes – dijo mientras de paraba detrás de el y desamarraba la venda, después bajo sus manos hasta su cintura y lo abrazo con delicadeza diciendo- espero que te guste - mientras apoyaba su rostro en su hombro

- que?- dijo ahora viendo el lugar ya que antes había observado los movimientos de Daisuke… - Dai-chan - dijo viendo aquel lugar

- y dime te gusta- pregunto desde su espalada aun sosteniéndolo por la cintura

- tu hiciste esto??

- por supuesto… la verdad una parte de acuerdo me ayudaron –corrigió el principio

- jaja…me gusta mucho – dijo mostrando sus ojos y con una hermosa sonrisa, como no gustarle todo eso… era simplemente hermoso, se encontraban en un jardín que no recordaba haber pisado nunca en su vida, el lugar estaba decorado con muchas flores lo cual le daba mas a su estilo, un hermoso jardín, era un lugar muy tranquilo y bastante romántico, se escuchaba una música bastante leve, era música clásica, música que a el le gustaba, no había nada mas que unas antiguas lámparas que de seguro serian del lugar. Algunos segundos después Daisuke tomo la mano de Syusuke y lo llevo hasta el fondo del jardín.

No se escuchaba nada más que aquella música y unos minutos después Syusuke preguntó

- pero porque??

- bueno en esta ocasión hay dos motivos

- y sabré cuales son??

- el primero te lo diré en este momento el otro motivo te lo diré esta noche pero no en este momento

- de acuerdo cual es el primer motivo?? – pregunto con curiosidad

- porque quería regalarte esto… quería darte esta noche donde tu eres la persona mas importante… todas estas explicaciones porque te amo… después de todo me gustaste desde que te conocí y dos años después podemos estar así, por ello es que estoy muy contento.

- Daisuke…

- no te preocupes en este momento no te pido nada… solo acompáñame…

- acompañarte?

- así es bailemos…

- bailar…- dijo algo impresionado

- no te preocupes si te molesta que alguien nos vea pues nadie lo hará, este es un lugar secreto… espero que lo guardes – dijo la ultima parte en forma divertida

- a verdad no se bailar – dijo intentando zafarse de la situación

- jaja no me importa vamos- dijo tomándolo de la mano y empezando a concentrarse en la música dejándose llevar por aquel ritmo tan suave y delicado.

Syusuke empezó a seguir el paso, no se imaginaba verse bailar con un chico en aquellas circunstancias y menos en un jardín…

Los minutos pasaban… Daisuke de detuvo y planto un beso en los labios de Fuji quien al sentir el contacto no tardo en corresponder el gesto, quedando así por algunos minutos en medio del jardín.

**+-+-+-(/T/)+-+-+ **

-que quiso decir?? – pregunto en voz baja Tezuka para si, seguía confundido, a que se refería Atobe con Syusuke se va??

La única posible respuesta a eso era muy simple… Daisuke lo intentaría de nuevo… tenia entendido de que Daisuke no se quedaría en Japón de por vida y por lo visto se iría pronto entonces quería llevarse a Syusuke con el, acaso estaba loco ¿?!

Eso si que no lo permitiría bajo ninguna circunstancia…

**+-+-+-(/S/)+-+-+-+**

- no me esperaba nada de esto Daisuke

- lo se

- y entonces me dirás tu segundo motivo

- quiero pedirte algo…

- pedirme algo??

- así es, pero…

- pero??

- no es necesario que me respondas de inmediato… es una petición simple

- dai-chan no te entiendo

- ven con migo

- a donde

- discúlpame…

-…

- … en verdad discúlpame pero en dos semana regreso a Holanda… por eso, syu ven conmigo…

-da-daisuke…

**Continuara….**

Hoa yo de nuevo aquí con otro cap gomen, gomen, gomen, sunimasen me tarde una vida pero es que estaba en exámenes finales y no podia prender mi comp por mucho rato ademas como era final de trimestre tenia una tonelada de tarea trabajos practicos y por dos semanas estuve que no hacia nada mas que estudiar que horribleT T

No fue mi intencion ademas que con todo esto se bloquearon mis ideas de este fic por eso tampoco lo escribía OO en serio lo siento bueno espero reviews hasta la prox


	16. Imposible

**Capitulo 16**

_**Imposible… **_

-+-+-+-+

- discúlpame…

-…

- … en verdad discúlpame pero en dos semanas regreso a Holanda… por eso, syu ven conmigo…

-da-daisuke…- logro pronunciar algo impresionado

-… por eso no es necesario que respondas de inmediato, piénsalo no te obligare a nada- dijo algo entristecido

-… debo regresar a casa ya es muy tarde… disculpa- dijo y se marcho del lugar, Daisuke tan solo lo vio y no intento detenerlo…

-+-+-+-

Fuji acababa de regresar a su casa. Ya era muy tarde. Subió con rapidez los escalones y llego hasta su habitación cerrándose en ella.

Se dirigió a su cama y se recostó en ella tan solo para analizar un poco la situación.

- Daisuke… - susurro, podía irse con el después de todo se sentía bien a su lado pero que estaría dejando atrás? se le ocurrió esa pregunta, que es lo que estaría dejando atrás? Un solo nombre fue el que se le cruzo por su mente… y unos segundos después sintió una fuerte punzada en su cabeza y tan solo logro pronunciar – Tezuka? – susurro confundido…

Unos cuantos recuerdos se pasaban fugazmente por su mente, algunos sucesos empezaban a ser recordados, pasaron algunos segundos en los que hizo un recorrido por esas imágenes, todas esas imágenes eran dolorosas, esta vez fue aquella vez en la que Tezuka había dicho… "yo por ti… no siento nada" después de haberle robado todo aquella tarde en los vestidores. Y una vez mas se sintió usado tal como un juguete.

- Daisuke… ayúdame - fue lo que dijo en un susurro repitiendo las palabras que le había dicho alguna vez. (NA/ cap 11… creo nn u, 12 talvez)

**+-+-+-+-+**

Faltaban algunos minutos para que le clases empiecen, él entro en su salón y se dirigió a su banco. Minutos después las clases empezaron y sin embargo el no tenia la mas mínima intención de prestar atención a las clases – " Syusuke se ira??... imposible… no te lo permitiré Takane" – pensaba mientras las horas pasaban con lentitud.

Una vez el timbre sonó anunciando la hora de almuerzo, salio rápidamente de su salón en busca de Syusuke, si Atobe no se lo quería decir pues entonces el se lo preguntaría personalmente.

Primeramente se dirigió a su salón preguntando por el, lastimosamente ya había salido ni bien toco el almuerzo y sin siquiera escuchar una palabra de Eiji. De allí pensó en algún lugar donde se pudiera encontrar y después de varios minutos de búsqueda por todas las instalaciones dio con el que se encontraba en un salón que estaba vació.

- Fuji debemos hablar - dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de el y algo agitado por la extensa búsqueda

- Tezuka… - dijo mientras desviaba un poco su mirada hasta el, después volvió su vista al panorama y continuo - que es lo que deseas? – pregunto sin animo alguno

- fuji… responde… que te dijo Daisuke- pregunto seriamente

- que?- dijo algo sorprendido y ahora viendo a su acompañante – no se a lo que te refieres – concluyo

-… el quiere que te vayas?- pregunto

- … - tan solo desvió la mirada y respondió sin siquiera pensarlo – y si así lo decidiera… acaso a alguien le haría falta? – pregunto en un tono algo melancólico

- que?? – dijo algo sorprendido y después de un largos segundos de silencio se escucho

- es verdad… me lo dijo – respondió y sintió como el mas alto intentaba acercarse hasta el y al sentir tal movimiento tan solo dijo - espera… no te me acerques… - muy determinado después continuo - sabes Tezuka anoche recordé algo…

-…

- y con eso te pregunto, acaso te haría falta?... a ti te haría falta? Después de todo solo soy tu juguete, no es así?… es increíble que no me haya dado cuenta de todo antes, tu eras " él"- dijo en un tono cargado de tristeza y esbozando una sonrisa irónica

-Fuji… – dijo en un tono bastante impresionado. Que había recordado Fuji para que le dijera aquello?

- Tezuka porque?... porque me haces todo esto? Desde el primer día que te lo dije… te divertiste conmigo y me haces esto… no quieres que te recuerde porque…. Porque te diviertes conmigo cuando quieres y de un momento a otro… quieres que este contigo como un idiota?

-…

- disculpa debo irme- dijo Syusuke y salio del salón lo mas rápido que pudo, Tezuka yacía atónito ante tales palabras y viéndose incapaz de hacer algo no pudo evitar su huida…

- Fuji...- susurro después de unos segundos al salir de su impresión, después se dirigió hasta su salón ya que el receso había terminado

-+-+-+-+-+-

- muchas gracias sumire-sensei- dijo haciendo una reverencia

- no te preocupes Tezuka – dijo y vio como el muchacho se retiraba de la sala – que le estará pasando a Tezuka- pregunto en voz baja - talvez debería preguntárselo a Oishi…

-+-+-+-+

Salio de su escuela, no le importaba saltarse una practica, después de todo no se sentía tan bien como para entrenar.

Empezó a caminar por la calle sin un rumbo fijo, no quería regresar a casa, tan solo pensó en ir hasta donde estaba su novio porque al parecer si se iría hasta Holanda con el. Estaba triste pero se daba cuenta de algo, las personas que le importaban se iban, como Yuuta que tenía un imbesil por novio lastimosamente su hermanito amaba a ese idiota y la que el amaba lo usaba, entonces no estaría dejando atrás nada en absoluto.

Camino por largos minutos hasta que estuvo parado delante de la casa Takane, se dirigió a la puerta y se detuvo antes de tocar, no tenia el valor de hacerlo y después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un sorprendió Daisuke quien al parecer estaba por salir.

-syu… estas bien? - cuestiono al verlo algo triste

- puedo pasar?

- delante… - dijo y se aparto dejando pasar a su novio, quien se dirigió hasta la sala y espero a que Daisuke entrase.

- disculpa al parecer estabas por salir

- no te preocupes, no iba a ningún lado, solo quería ir a caminar pero no tiene importancia… syu que te ocurre? - dijo en un tono de preocupación y acercándose a el para sentarlo en un sillón después oyó

- Daisuke… dime… sabias lo que ocurrió entre Tezuka y yo?- pregunto Fuji sin ver a Daisuke y aun en su tono triste

- Fuji… a que te refieres? – dijo algo serio

- por favor responde, lo sabias o no?... Daisuke

- … la verdad, si lo sabia – respondió después de unos segundos en un tono firme

- ya veo… entonces sabias lo que sentía por el, y todo lo que ocurrió… con él…

- Syusuke no te entiendo…

- Daisuke me siento usado… no lo entiendes… acaso no lo entiendes?

- Fuji…

- no lo entiendo…. ustedes querían que olvide todo, tu me dijiste el otro día "eres feliz?... sin recordar?" Me dijiste "si recordar solo te trajera sufrimiento serias capaz de olvidar todo?" y ya entiendo esas palabras… era por esto.

- Syusuke… la ver…

- Daisuke… - interrumpió levantando un poco la voz – tenia miedo de recordar, pero era lo que mas quería porque no los entendía ni a ti ni a Tezuka, a un no recuerdo muchas cosas pero lo poco que recuerdo hace que entienda algunas cosas… aun tengo miedo de recordar pero…

-… - reino un silencio prolongado y después se oyó

- Daisuke quiero estar contigo tu no me mentiste, y esta vez estoy dispuesto a que lo reemplaces… a que reemplaces el dolor… Daisuke… me iré contigo – dijo ahora esbozando una sonrisa.

- syu… me haces feliz… lo sabias - dijo cariñosamente y se dirigió a sus labios para sellarlos con un beso.

-+-+-+-+-+

Hacia varios minutos que había salido de su escuela y en este momento se encontraba caminando por la ciudad en dirección a su hogar, pasando por una pequeña plaza, decidió quedarse algún tiempo allí después de todo no tenia nada mejor que hacer.

Se dirigió hasta una banca y se recargo en ella – "Kunimitsu has algo… " Pensó algo confundido tenia que hacer algo sino Fuji se iría y esta vez no lo dejaría así de fácil como la ultima vez…

**+-+-+ Flash Back +-+-+- **

Se encontraba en su habitación, era sábado por la tarde y tan solo pensaba, estaba confundido, eso era lo extraño el nunca se había confundido. De demonios sentía hacia Fuji?

Nada a un principio, después respeto talvez, últimamente se sentía extraño, y ahora tenia miedo, se daba cuenta de algo, lo estaba haciendo sufrir pero tenia miedo porque supuestamente debería recuperarlo, acaso había llegado a sentir algo?

- toc toc – sonó la puerta

- adelante – respondió

- Kunimitsu te llego esto – entro su abuelo y le mostró un pequeño sobre

- abuelo…- dijo y tomo el sobre

- te veo confundido, eso es extraño en ti

- no te preocupes

- Kunimitsu… piensa bien las cosas no vaya ser que te arrepientas luego ese es el precio de la confusión - dijo y salio de su habitación

- muchas gracias - respondió y cerró su puerta, se dirigió hacia su escritorio y abrió el sobre - Daisuke…- susurro al reconocer la letra y afilo un poco la mirada, era extraño un carta de Daisuke para el? Dejo de lado el pequeño detalle y empezó a leer el contenido que decía lo siguiente:

"Kunimitsu _Tezuka… _

_El motivo por lo que te mando esto es simple, decide de una vez…_

_Que es lo que intentas? _

_Ya te diste cuenta de todo o aun sigues con tu inquebrantable orgullo?_

_Después de todo eso solo trae problemas… como sea…_

_Te di una ultima oportunidad no la aprovechaste lastimosamente ya es_

_tarde haré que lo transfieran conmigo y ya sabes el motivo… simplemente tu. _

_Si aun no te diste cuenta pues te diré el porque supongo que actuabas así _

_Y el porque yo no intervenía en todo esto… porque sabes podía llevármelo _

_Sin consultarte a ti como lo hice _

_Te enamoraste de un chico… _

_Como lo verían los demás? Que dirían los demás?_

_Y entonces tu tenias miedo de hacerle daño o herirte tú mismo…_

_lo más probable hacerte daño a ti mismo._

_Tezuka Kunimitsu vulnerable… imposible, difícil de creer verdad?_

_Miedo y cobardía…_

_Y allí lo que le hiciste al creer que estaba bien_

_Lastimosamente hiciste lo que no querías hacer. _

_Alejar a esa persona que sentía amor incondicional hacia ti._

_Pero la hiciste sufrir tanto por no saber esto…_

_Por eso te envidio… hiciste algo que yo no pude, tu lo pudiste poseer algo_

_que no me permitió hacer y yo no intervine porque? _

_Porque el, aunque odie admitirlo, Te ama, las personas hacen idioteces cuado _

_Se enamoran no quedo exento el tampoco y tu, tu también eres humano… _

_Pero para que me tomo la molestia de explicártelo… _

_Ya esta decidido el viene conmigo _

_Estoy seguro que el aceptara una beca en Europa, es fácil arreglar eso. _

_De cualquier modo hoy a las 16:00 el decidirá. _

_Si quieres puedes venir ya debes saber donde y si no_

_Lo lamento… _

_Au revoir "Capitán"… " _

- Daisuke… - susurro para si Tezuka e inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a un reloj que había en la habitación – son las tres y media – dijo y sintió un horrendo escalofrió.

- Fuji – dijo ese era el dilema porque tenia tanto miedo? Talvez Daisuke tenia razón en algunas cosas pero esas letras no podían tener toda la razón, era cierto estaba confundido pero acaso de vedad había empezado a sentir algo hacia su compañero?

Al parecer Syusuke ya había decidido y acaso podría detener esto… sin embargo seguía presente la confusión. Los minutos pasaban y ya habían pasado alrededor de quince minutos en tan solo pensar en eso y algunos minutos después salio rápidamente de su hogar en dirección a casa de los Fuji.

Estaba seguro que si no iba lo lamentaría profundamente, la carta quizá tenia razón en la situación.

Corrió por las calles y a esas alturas de ir desesperadamente por el se dio cuenta… como decir y se dio cuenta entonces que había negado el sentimiento hacia Fuji, y todo por su estúpida actitud.

Llego donde los Fuji, para su suerte era el lugar correcto en donde estaba Daisuke y entonces irrumpió en toda la conversación…

Daisuke al verlo cambio su rostro de felicidad a molestia y Fuji de tristeza a impresión… que ocurría en ese momento?

No se vocalizaba ni un solo monosílabo, no se oía absolutamente nada tan solo miradas y evasivas y lo que irrumpió ese silencio inquebrantable tan solo fue un – perdóname por esto… pero… te amo – las palabras mas sinceras que había pronunciado en toda su vida quizá.

La impresión se dejo reinar en la habitación, y entonces sin consentimiento alguno se dirigió hasta Syusuke para robarle un beso, quizá el único hasta entonces que había tenido algo de sentimiento, Syusuke estaba atónito ante tal acción y unos minutos después unos brazos lo rodearon y se oyó cerca de su oído.

- perdóname Syusuke… por todo…

- Te – Tezuka?

- por favor Fuji…

- … - después de todo la esperanza no había muerto completamente, esto no se lo esperaba pero aun así se dejo inundar por todas las emociones allí presentes…

Y entonces de algún modo paso pero Fuji se quedo con el.

- gracias… - fue lo último que se oyó ese día.

**+-+-+-+ End Flash Back +-+-+-+-**

Esa vez casi lo deja irse, de algún modo no ocurrió, recordó esa carta y de no haberla leído como pensaba hacerlo ese día Fuji se abría ido por eso estaba agradecido a el pero esta vez estaba perdiendo.

No se le ocurría una posible solución, ir a decirle todo de una vez por todas, no daría resultado de hecho seria muy estúpido pero que mas podía hacer?

Se levanto de la banca, se había dado cuenta que ya se había echo tarde, demasiado tarde y emprendió el camino a casa ya quería que sea el día siguiente para poder hablar con Atobe.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

- no te arrepientes?

- para nada…

- entonces me iré contigo syu…

- la verdad es que yo me voy contigo y tu solo regresas, no te parece?- respondió con una tierna sonrisa

- pensándolo bien tienes razón

- Te amo Daisuke y gracias por todo… - dijo y se hundió en el pecho de su compañero

- jm… buenas noches syu – y le dio un ultimo beso.

-+-+-+-+-

Últimamente los días pasaban lentamente, las horas que pasaban con lentitud al fin dieron el anuncio de almuerzo, esta vez no tenia nada que hacer, no comería, no estaba con apetito de hacerlo, no iría donde Fuji, no tenia el valor de hacerlo aun y entonces ir aun lugar donde este solo seria lo mejor. Camino por todas las instalaciones y se dirigió hasta la azotea, para su suerte no había nadie de allí, después tan solo se dedico a contemplar el paisaje. Minutos después escucho una voz

- Tezuka…

- mm?

- te estaba buscando

- que deseas? – respondió sin mirarlo

- te veo triste…

- … ya no puedo decírselo… puede que se vaya

- que?... eso es imposible

- me preguntaste porque no se lo dije… puede que haya querido sentirme como el se sintió, es un motivo, no quería que recuerde porque le haría daño, puede ser otro motivo, pero soy un estúpido, no me di cuenta de lo que el sentía ni aun cuando estaba con el, pese a todo el me quería y de nuevo le falle… Oishi.

- Tezuka…

- el siguió sintiendo lo mismo después de todo pero aun así el miedo me hizo fallarle en dos ocasiones y no me di cuenta…

-…

- vamos ya acabo el almuerzo… - fue lo ultimo que dijo y de marcho de la azotea

-+-+-+-+-+-

- necesito que hagan la transferencia – dijo un contento Daisuke

- en seguida señor

- adelanta los planes en una semana nos vamos

- que así sea

- muchas gracias

-+-+-+-

**Continuara…… **

Estoy de vuelta con otro cap… gomen la demora creo que me pase uu pasaron muchas cosas en el fic no? Y también me pase en el fic algo triste bueno

ustedes decidan** se queda con Tezuka o Se va con Daisuke **en un lindo review pongan que quieren que haga ya tengo la idea de ambos desenlaces así q es una decisión difícil …. El fin se acerca esperenlo

alguna palabra rara

au revoir: para los que no sepan es adios en frances

si Daisuke sabe hablar frances ya se debieron dar cuenta

Hasta la prox


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17…**

_**Decir adiós o decir… gracias? **_

_**Parte I **_

-+-+-+-+-+-

- necesito que hagan la transferencia – dijo un contento Daisuke

- en seguida señor

- adelanta los planes en una semana nos vamos

- que así sea

- muchas gracias

-+- (/T/) +-+-

Al fin todas las benditas horas de espera darían su fin.

Acababa de llegar al famoso restauran en el que supuestamente debería reunirse con Atobe. Después de todo no logro sacar mucho que digamos a Fuji.

Entro y entonces un mozo lo dirigió a la mesa indicada, una vez se sentó espero a que aquel muchacho llegara, pasaron unos minutos y entonces apareció, milagrosamente estaba solo, no tenia a nadie tras el, mas solo observo como se dirigía hacía el.

- Como has estado Tezuka? – dijo cuando ya estuvo cerca

- como siempre- respondió y vio como ahora se sentaba delante de el.

- significa que has estado algo deprimido

- a que te refieres?

- Claro tu me respondiste "como siempre"… y yo siempre que te veo estas deprimido… Kunimitsu.

- Atobe… - intento decir mas fue interrumpido

- si lo se… no estamos aquí para hablar de nosotros – y después oyó

- se les ofrece algo? – pregunto un mozo cortésmente

- 1 café con vainilla – pidió Atobe (NA/ amo el café con vainilla concentrado es delicioso)

- un concentrado con poca azúcar – termino Tezuka

- enseguida - respondo el mozo y se marcho

- bueno continuemos Tezuka…

-…

- estamos aquí por nada mas que Fuji Syusuke… o mejor dicho tu "ex novio" – enfatizo la ultima palabra

- Dime que quisiste decir el otro día?

- a que te refieres?... yo no insinué nada solo te dije la verdad, ya debes saberlo… pongámoslo de este modo… Fuji se ira a Holanda con ese Takane

- que, pero el…

- si lo se, no estaba decidido… hace un momento me acaban de llegar los informes sobre la transferencia de Fuji… parece que ya decidió, se ira de Japón… por favor no me digas cosas que ya se….

- no puede irse… es imposible – dijo algo serio e impresionado

- claro que no… al parecer tramitan una beca, para un prestigiado instituto en Holanda en Ámsterdam, allí también asiste Daisuke Takane… por lo que veo también adelanto el viaje, se irán en algunos días, una semana antes de lo previsto… y Daisuke esta por conseguir lo que quería, me refiero a Fuji… aunque aun no entiendo que es lo que le ven ese chico, Tu, Daisuke, y otras personas que no mencionare…

- Atobe…

- dime?

- porque lo haces?... dudo que solo con la intención de ayudarme

- tienes razón… debo evitar que Fuji se vaya… de casualidad sabes quien es Daisuke? – pregunto tomando un poco de su café que acaba de llegar

- que quieres decir?

- lo suponía no sabes quien es el, ni el motivo por el que se fue a Holanda hace algunos meses

-…

- bueno te lo explicare… su familia, los Takane, últimamente han estado teniendo mucha influencia en los círculos sociales mas grandes… su padre es un gran empresario pero sus ingresos, por así decirlo, no están en este país sino están en Europa aunque el es japonés de origen.

- y eso que tiene que ver contigo… y porque debes evitar que Fuji se vaya?

- ese Daisuke, el que pronto empezara a tomar cargos en las empresas de su padre se fue a holanda, porque allí es donde están sus padres, el originalmente vivía aquí solo con sus encargados y ya sabes el resto, entro a la Seigaku y bueno esa historia tu ya la sabes… ahora porque regreso? Su familia intenta abrirse campos por estos lados, entonces el regreso aquí con intención de hacer "negocios" de familia pero parece que tenia otros motivos como el arruinarte una parte de tu vida y llevarse a Fuji con el… lo cual veo esta logrando felizmente.

- y aun no entiendo que tiene que ver contigo

- ya llegaba a ese punto… veras logro todos sus cometidos, arruinarte sentimentalmente, llevarse a Fuji y arruinarme algunos negocios, logro que mi compañía perdiese millones de dólares por haber venido a hacer ese negocio…. Ahora vamos al grano… estoy muy molesto con Daisuke… demasiado aunque no lo parezca, y por ello estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a recuperar a Fuji… que satisfactorio seria evitar que Fuji se vaya.

- y ese era tu objetivo entonces?... una venganza

- al principio no lo era… por algún motivo quería ayudarte pero ayer en la mañana logro cerrar el trato y entonces recién se me ocurrió esto y ahora dime… estas dispuesto a recuperar a Fuji o no para que vaya en busca de alguien que lo aprecie?

- por supuesto… quiero que este aquí - respondió seriamente

- mmm… parece que ya no estas confundido como hace unos días y eso te hace ver bastante atractivo… Kunimitsu…. de cualquier modo te diré lo siguiente, debes buscar la forma de hacer que Fuji recuerde lo que aun no puede en los siguientes 3 días, estoy seguro que en su mente indagan muchas cosas que aun no concuerdan, tal vez así el pueda recordar el porque siguió a tu lado, si me entere de todo por una buena fuente, yo no estaría junto a ti Tezuka… después de esos "incidentes", alguna de esas cosa talvez lo harían cambiar de opinión de irse, te doy 3 porque al día siguiente si no lo logras le dirás adiós… ho como lo dicen en francés… déjame ver… Au revoir si lo logras podrás decir merci… se lo deberías. Bueno hasta aquí puedo ayudarte el resto depende de ti…

- Atobe y como es que sabes todo esto?

- por favor Kunimitsu… yo puedo enterarme de lo que quiera cuando quiera… y no hay que ser genios para saber como se debe sentir Fuji, imaginarte despertar y no recordar nada ni nadie y que aparezca alguien como Takane, y talvez alguna reacción inconsciente cuando estaba cerca de ti, como melancolía o algo así… quien sabe nunca tuve amnesia… lo que me entere sobre este tema de amnesia me lo facilito el doctor de mi familia… así que es fiable

- Keigo…

- si, si debes estar impresionado… pero debo admitirlo también es útil en el equipo nacional… en fin ya te dije lo que se… y no puedo hacer nada mas por ti.

- muchas gracias Keigo

- ja… Tezuka como lo dijiste es mi "venganza"… en fin ya debo irme… tengo un encuentro importante… estoy seguro que se enfadara si no llego a tiempo… - dijo mientras se levantaba y se disponía a marcharse – hasta después Tezuka… no te preocupes por la cuenta ya esta a mi nombre… entonces nos vemos – dijo y empezó su marcha fuera del lugar. Tezuka tan solo se quedo en el lugar… como haría que Fuji recuerde? Además de lo de aquella estrategia no era seguro que cambiaria de opinión aun recordando todo.

Pasaron largos minutos en los que analizaba lo que haría continuación hasta que se dio cuenta que ya había anochecido y entonces decidió salir del restauran… tomo sus cosas y se marcho.

-+-+-+ (/S/) +-+-+-

- parece que se enfado – dijo Syusuke mientras entraba a su habitación

- no se lo deberías haber dicho aun- respondió takane

- Daisuke… Yuuta tiene el derecho de enterarse que me voy a holanda

- lo se pero podías habérselo dicho mañana

- no veo la diferencia

- jm arruino la noche - fue lo ultimo que dijo Takane

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Otro día de clase… el ultimo de la semana por suerte, lo malo acortaba el tiempo, tenia la mente en blanco… quizá seria el ultimo día que vería a Fuji después de todo venia el fin de semana y no podría verlo tan fácilmente como en un día de instituto.

Últimamente las clases le parecían largas, agotadoras y extrañamente aburridas, por lo general el solía prestar atención hasta a la clase, que según sus compañeros, era la peor pero estos últimos días no había podido siquiera prestar atención a la que mas le gustaba.

Y una larga y aburrida clase después el timbre sonó dando anuncio del almuerzo, como era lo usual salio del salón y fue en dirección del jardín, quizá allí podría idear alguna táctica para hablar con Fuji pero todo se estaba desvaneciendo.

Tenia que admitirlo estaba acorralado, no tenía el tiempo ni la colaboración suficiente de parte de Fuji para lograr el cometido.

- maldición… soy un idiota – se dijo así mismo. Claro era un completo idiota después de todo por su terquedad y por su estúpido orgullo había ocasionado todo esto, porque Fuji había tenido que recordar en su mayoría todo lo malo que había pasado entre ellos, y porque el no había echo nada desde el principio para recuperarlo.

Dejo de lado esos pensamientos y después de intentar idear algo para hablar con Fuji solo encontró como único momento, las practicas o después de ellas en cualquier caso así con ese único plan en mente, se dirigió en busca de uno o dos favores.

-+-+-+-+

- nya!! Fujiko no puedes – dijo con lágrimas en sus ojitos

- Eiji… ya lo decidí me voy con Daisuke

- no, no quiero – dijo Eiji mientras abrazaba de forma infantil a Fuji

- Eiji

- nos abandonas… que será de tu hermano… nya fujiko te voy a extrañar muchooo y que hay de Tezuka. No puedes hacerle eso-

- a que te refieres – dijo mirando seriamente a Eiji

- que… bueno… -"no puedo decírselo se lo prometí a syui-chan… pero… tengo que hacerlo… perdón syu-chan"- pensó muy determinado y continuo - syu-chan si te vas Tezuka va a sufrir mucho… no te imaginas cuanto – dijo aun en su forma infantil

- porque lo haría? – cuestiono fríamente – acaso ya no tendría su "entretenimiento" – concluyo muy enfadado

- no lo entiendes Fuji – dijo separándose de el y agachando un poco la cabeza

- entonces explícame Eiji… dime algo que todos me han estado ocultando porque yo no lo entiendo - siguió en su tono molesto

- no lo entiendes… El… vas a dejarlo todo? – pregunto extrañamente, quizá intentando cambiar un poco el tema

- que?

- fujiko no recuerdas nada de lo que has pasado y lo vas a abandonar todo, que injusto!- dijo ahora el un poco molesto

- Eiji

- no entiendes que no eres solo tu, Tezuka o Daisuke? Que hay de tus amigos? Acaso no existimos Syusuke… yo soy tu mejor amigo y acaso pensaste en mi cuando tomaste tu decisión… si te vas no vas a volver nunca y tus amigos te vamos a extrañar… yo te voy a extrañar porque yo te quiero mucho Syusuke y no soy el único… además

-…

- no puedo dejar que te vayas porque se que te vas a arrepentir – dijo con algunas lagrimas y antes de decir algo mas salio de la habitación rápidamente, después de todo estaban solos.

- Eiji?

-+-+-+-+

Las prácticas habían terminado, por suerte todo estaba como siempre y solo esperaba que su plan funcione. Poco a poco los miembros del club salían de los vestidores y los dos favores que había pedido al parecer estaban siendo cumplidos.

Pasaron algunos minutos y apareció Fuji en los vestidores, quizá seria la ultima practica que tendría en ese club y también su única oportunidad de hablar con el

- Tezuka – dijo al notar quien se encontraba dentro

- Fuji… - dijo y empezó a seguirlo con la mirada

-… - no respondió y solo se dirigió a su casillero a sacar sus pertenencias para marcharse, pero una vez más oyó

- Syusuke escucha… - pero antes de continuar quería cerciorarse que lo escucharía o estaría hablando con una pared

- … - Syusuke tan solo desvió un poco su mirada para ver a su capitán y aun en silencio.

- perdóname – dijo en un tono sincero y se acerco un poco a el hasta quedar casi a su espalda

- que? - cuestiono

- perdóname por lo que te hice…

-…

- por favor… no quiero que te vayas

- Tezuka - dijo algo impresionado pero continuo en un tono frío - sin embargo… por que ahora, porque me lo dices ahora… Tezuka ya te lo dije no soy tu juguete… alguien al que haces sufrir y después dices "te amo", no soy nada de eso pero… - y hubo un silencio que duro algunos segundos pero prosiguió- Porque, me hiciste todo eso? – pregunto rogando porque hubiera una respuesta la cual no tardo en llegar.

-… porque… tenia miedo de amarte – respondió con franqueza. Syusuke tan solo abrió los ojos viendo pasmado a Tezuka. Porque ahora venia a arruinarlo todo?

- Fuji me escucharas? – pregunto Tezuka

- pero que es lo que quieres que escuche? No lo entiendo – dijo mientras meditaba el oir o irse de allí rápidamente y después pregunto - pero primero dime quien eres? Quien eres para mi o que fuiste para mi – dijo mientras se ponía de frente a Tezuka, algún día tendría que enfrentar el pasado quiera o no, sin embargo porque justo antes de irse?

- solo fui una persona que te amaba y que se dio cuenta de eso después de causarte daño

- pero porque me amabas y me hiciste todo eso… solo por el miedo de amarme? - dijo con algo de tristeza

- y porque fui un cobarde… no quería aceptar que te amaba, eso seria un obstáculo para el futuro y yo no quería ese obstáculo – fue lo que dijo con algo de tristeza y se acerco al cuerpo de Fuji para rodearlo con sus brazos, el no lo aparto, dejo que lo rodeara y tan solo apoyo su rostro en el hombro de Tezuka, casi instintivamente y Tezuka prosiguió – perdóname…- dijo y se quedaron así algunos minutos hasta que se oyó – Syusuke por favor no te vayas – dijo y se aferro un poco mas a el, estaba temblando pero su cuerpo se sentía calido, cuanto había deseado eso? Lo habia deseado desde el momento en que oyó por primera vez el "quien eres" Y lo ultimo que dijo fue – tengo miedo de perderte… porque te amo…

- Tezuka…

-+-+-+-+-+

- hoy… va a llover – dijo para si mientras veía por la ventana de su habitación, aquel cielo oscuro le traía algo de nostalgia de quien sabe que. Dirigió la vista a uno de sus tantos cactus y después de contemplarlo unos segundos más decidió cambiarse de ropa para poder salir a dar un paseo.

Que demonios sucedía… hace un día estaba completamente seguro de irse con Daisuke pero ahora tan solo sentía algo que lo ataba a quedarse allí.

- Porque ahora Tezuka? – se cuestiono el ojiazul algo molesto, porque ahora quería estar con el… porque ahora era cuando le decía todo y mas que todo… porque el quería perdonarlo?

Simplemente, y una vez mas, el estaba confundido. Que estaría dejando atrás? volvió a preguntarse. Eiji tenia toda la razón, esta vez una respuesta diferente le vino a la mente… lo estaría dejando todo atrás, estaría dejando aquellos recuerdo que aun no poseía, aquel misterioso sentimiento que tenia hacia Tezuka pese a todo y también algo mas, aquellas amistades que había logrado conseguir después de todo, pero no se había dado cuenta de ello antes. Y ahora tenia miedo, miedo de dejar todo eso, pero… allí estaría con la persona que amaba. Acaso eso no era suficiente?

Acaso no era suficiente estar con esa persona?.

Salio por unos momentos de sus pensamientos al notar que ya se encontraba en la calle y además que su teléfono celular sonaba con insistencia

- moshi moshi – contesto a través del aparato en un tono sin emoción

_- Syusuke? _

- Daisuke…

_- te encuentras bien?_ – cuestiono

-…

- _porque no vienes a mi casa podemos hablar si así lo deseas- _cuestiono al notar el tono de Syusuke

- claro… estoy en camino- respondió y corto la llamada rápidamente para cambia un poco su dirección y caminar con destino a la casa de su novio.

**+-+-+-+-+-+**

Acababa de recibir una llamada, y ahora solo se dirigía en dirección de un parque para encontrarse con Oishi y Eiji, al parecer Fuji ya se lo había dicho a Kikumaru y el quería hablar con el por algún motivo que el desconocía.

Llego al parque de la zona y empezó a buscar con a mirada a sus compañeros encontrándolos un poco mas allá en los columpios, Eiji sobre uno que se balanceaba con lentitud y Oishi parado a un lado de este. No habían niños en el parque lo cual era extraño si se trataba de un sábado pero considerando el oscuro cielo y la tormenta que se aproximaba no era de extrañarse que no los dejasen salir. Se acerco lentamente hasta ambos muchachos haciendo notar su presencia

- Tezuka buenos días – dijo Oishi aunque no era tan temprano, pero aun era de mañana

- buenos días – respondió y vio a Eiji que se notaba triste

- Tezuka - esta vez dijo Eiji – vas a dejar que se vaya? – cuestiono el pelirrojo

Kunimitsu tan solo lo vio sin alguna respuesta en sus labios, claro que no lo deseaba pero que mas podía hacer?... no podía atarlo en una habitación hasta que Daisuke se vaya, no podía porque era la decisión de Fuji

- y lo vas a dejar? – dijo Eiji una vez mas

- no quiero… pero no puedo hacer nada – respondió Tezuka

- nya! Yo no quiero que Syusuke se vaya yo no puedo hacer nada pero tu si puedes y no lo haces! – dijo molesto. Era injusto porque tenia que perder a su mejor amigo por culpa de alguien mas.

- Eiji tranquilo – dijo Oishi

- no puedo Oishi… Fuji se va a ir a holanda y se que se va arrepentir – dijo en su tono molesto y en ocasiones algo egoísta

- Eiji

- escucha el tomo su decisión yo ya no puedo hacer anda mas que esperar que me perdone y recuerde porque ya no se que hacer – dijo Tezuka algo molesto

-pero…

- vasta… - dijo Oishi – no se pueden quedar a discutir por eso, Tezuka y tu, Eiji intentaron hablar con el… lo demás depende de Fuji… por favor dejen de pelear

- Oishi… gomen, pero Fuji…

- Eiji ya lo sabemos… pero el también debe darse cuenta de esas cosas.

- será mejor irnos – menciono Tezuka

- que?

- empieza a llover -

- que… es verdad – dijo el neko

- vamos a mi casa queda cerca - propuso Oishi

- Nya! Claro se si syui-chan

- de acuerdo – fue lo que se decidió y empezaron el camino a la casa de Syuichiroh.

-+-+-+-+-+

- viniste mas rápido de lo que pensé – dijo Daisuke mientras daba paso a Fuji

- estaba cerca de aquí – respondió con su sonrisa habitual y se dirigió a la sala como costumbre que había adquirido en unos días

- en serio

- claro… bueno llegue a tiempo empieza a llover – respondió

- tienes razón – dijo y fue tras su novio viéndolo como se sentaba en un sillón de la sala – tenia ganas de verte – dijo una vez mas Daisuke

- pero el único día que no me viste fue ayer, espera fuiste a dejarme a la escuela así que me viste en la mañana

- pero para mi es mucho tiempo - se defendió y se acerco una vez mas a Fuji para plantarle un delicado beso y cuando se separaron pregunto - que te pasa Syusuke?

- eh?

- no intentes engañarme

- a que te refieres?

- estabas triste cuando hablamos por teléfono dime que te ocurrió

- no fue nada dai-chan - respondió en aquel tono que solía usar… aquel tono que ocultaba algo

- Syusuke… se que eso no es verdad, pero si no quieres decírmelo voy a respetar eso – dijo volviendo a su tono pacifico.

- gracias Dai-chan

- ya que estas aquí, comamos algo es hora de almuerzo

- estaría bien

- y dime que es lo que quieres comer?

- la verdad no lo se, sorpréndeme

- entonces vamos a la cocina

-+-+-+-+-

No entendía como habían llegado del parque y ahora Oishi casi los había obligado a quedarse para el almuerzo. El ambiente era algo tenso después de todo nadie sabia que decir

- Tezuka-san… por favor tienes que evitar que Fuji se vaya – dijo Eiji mas tranquilo

- lo se

- y entonces?

- no se como hacerlo

- pero ve a su casa o algo… tienes que hablar con el- insistía Eiji y después el silencio invadió el lugar que fue roto segundos después por Tezuka

- Oishi debo irme

- que pero…

- ya no esta lloviendo… tengo algunas cosas que hacer – dijo una vez mas

- Tezuka…

- …

- tengo cosas que hacer, debo aprovechar que ya no llueve – dijo levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la salida – adiós – dijo y salio de la casa

- Eiji no te preocupes, Tezuka y Fuji harán lo correcto – intento reconfortar a su compañero

- eso espero Oishi

-+-+-+-+-+-

- Daisuke detente…no

- no puedo evitarlo… syu… te ves tan irresistible – dijo mientras una vez mas llenaba de besos el cuello de su novio cuello y lo acorralaba en una pared

-no aquí

- no hay nadie – dijo sin importarle o no la verdadera realidad, porque era cierto que podía haber algún sirviente

- Daisuke… - no podía hacerlo, no podía y mucho menos porque en todo este momento solo lograba pensar en Kunimitsu. Su cuerpo estaba recordando y esas caricias se parecían tanto a las de el que las confundía, confundía aquel nublado recuerdo de alguna noche de pasión con Tezuka con ese instante en los brazos de Daisuke.

Empezaba a recordar algunas borrosas imágenes y lo único que pudo hacer fue

- no

-…

- por favor déjame – mientras se separaba con delicadeza del cuerpo de Daisuke que había estado apunto de lograr su cometido

- syu… que te ocurre?

- disculpa yo… debo irme – dijo y salio de la habitación rápidamente

- Syusuke…

-+-+-+-+-+-

El menos había logrado salir de la casa de Oishi… ese lugar lo había puesto algo nervioso por algún motivo.

Siguió caminando por las calles sin rumbo alguno sin embargo las gruesas gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer una vez mas, por lo que decidió que seria mejor volver a su hogar y esperar a que la tormenta pase.

Con eso en mente siguió el camino.

-+-+-+-

Se encontraba caminando por la calle… su vista se tornaba borrosa, ya no sentía a donde le llevaban sus pasos, ya no podía mas, el dolor era insoportable. Las gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer y se fundían con algunas lagrimas que brotaban de sus propias pupilas, era inevitable las lagrimas caían y el no sabia el motivo aun. Su cuerpo se debilitaba poco a poco hasta que ya no pudo pensar en nada mas, su cabeza le daba vueltas y solo logro llegar hasta la pared para apoyar su espalda en esta y deslizarse lentamente hasta llegar al piso.

Todo aparecía de una forma descomunal… todos los recuerdos, todos los sentimientos… todo llegaba a el como una cascada de imágenes, recuerdos y voces. Y era aquí en donde empezaba a comprender pero, porque?

Dejo de pensar, ya no podía más, así que solo dirigió su vista hasta el oscuro cielo mientras las lágrimas seguían brotando y lentamente perdía la conciencia de si, su vista terminaba de oscurecerse y solo atino a diferenciar de las voces

- Syusuke?...- algo lejano y algunos pasos que se aceleraban, podía oírlos gracias a la lluvia qua había caído y una vez mas – Syusuke!! -… y después no oyó absolutamente nada mas…

**+-+-+- continuara +-+-+-+ **

hoi, hoi bueno aqui la conti el ultimo cap la próxima si lo se me tardo una vida en actualizar me di cuenta que los publico aproximadamente en mas de un mes OO

ho dios mio es mucho pero como lo dije io no estoy mucho tiempo delante de mi pc escribiendo últimamente no hay tiempo en fin espero que les guste

omg lo publico hoy porque mañana me voy de campamento hasta el sábado y ahí si que no hay ni luz mucho menos una pc esperemos que la inspiración para el ultimo cap este presente… bueno agradecimientos especiales en la publicación del capitulo final que es el siguiente no se lo pierdan no, no.


	18. Decir adiós o decir gracias cap final

**Final-. Capitulo 18 **

Al fin! El último cap de esta historia después de casi todo un año porque recuerdo que en este mes septiembre 2006 publique por primera vez el primer cap y en este mes publico también el último bueno disfruten. Un pequeño vocabulario de lo algunos talvez no lleguen a entender porque este cap esta escrito en tres idiomas- francés- español y japonés y en algunas partes no se ve bien el cortar conversación en esos idiomas.

_Je t'aime_: una de las formas de decir "te amo" en francés

_Je t'adore_: la otra forma de decir "te amo"

_Merci;_ Gracias en este idioma y _Mercibeocup:_ muchas gracias

_Au revoir_; Adiós

le pardon : perdóname -_je suis desole_ : yo lo siento / lo siento-_ Excoise moi _– perdón

Non : no

Oui : si (se pronuncia « wi »)

_Moshi moshi_: decir "hola?" "alo?" en japonés, contestando a un llamado

_Matta ne:_ nos vemos

_Iie: no_

_Sayonar_a: adiós en japonés

Oyasumi: buenas noches.

_Arigatoo:_ gracias en japonés _Domoarigatoo/ Arigatogozaimazu:_ muchas gracias

_Aishiteru: _Te amo en japonés al igual que _daiski _que puede interpretarse también como me gustas o te quiero.

Algo de mis pequeños conocimientos en idiomas. Al fin pongo el resto.

Capitulo enteramente strongest pair… bueno ni tanto

_**Decir adiós o decir… gracias?**_

_**Parte II (final) **_

**+O-o+o-O+o-O+o-**

Dejo de pensar, ya no podía más, así que solo dirigió su vista hasta el oscuro cielo mientras las lágrimas seguían brotando y lentamente perdía la conciencia de si, su vista terminaba de oscurecerse y solo atino a diferenciar de las voces

- Syusuke?...- algo lejano y algunos pasos que se aceleraban, podía oírlos gracias a la lluvia qua había caído y una vez mas – Syusuke!! -… y después no oyó absolutamente nada mas…

**+-+-+-+-**

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, la vista era un poco borrosa pero algunos minutos después ya se había acostumbrado. Estaba en una habitación oscura sin embargo algo familiar, por lo visto también estaba solo ya que no se oía nada en absoluto.

Con algo de dificultad se sentó en la cama en la que se encontraba y se tomo la cabeza, aun le dolía aunque no tanto como antes, pero aun así le dolía. Su mente lentamente empezó a ordenar todo lo que acababa de recordar y entonces comprendía algunas acciones, en ese momento tan solo le llego un sentimiento de tristeza.

Ya había reconocido el lugar en el que se encontraba y se encontraba en la habitación de Tezuka, el no estaba allí y tampoco recordaba el como había llegado allí, en la oscuridad de la habitación se quedo completamente en silencio mientras lentamente intentaba pensar, en lo que fuera que le llegase a su mente.

**+-+-+-+-+- **

- donde estas syu - murmuraba Daisuke algo preocupado, ya era la noche y al parecer Syusuke no había regresado a casa y tampoco respondía su teléfono móvil, algo malo ocurría y no tenia idea de que era.

Sabia que debía haber evitado el que se fuera así de su casa, pero tampoco podía obligarlo a quedarse si no quería y mas aun después de esa reacción.

**+-+-+-+-+-+ **

Se levanto de la silla en la que se encontraba, ya eran alrededor de las 7 pm. Hace aproximadamente 5 horas había regresado a su casa y aquella persona con la que se topo aun no reaccionaba, o al menos eso creía. Lentamente empezó a subir los escalones de su hogar hasta llegar a su habitación, quería ver el estado de Fuji como lo venia haciendo desde hace unas horas, tardo un poco en decidirse en abrir la puerta pero termino por hacerlo tan solo para encontrarse con aquel chico que estaba sentado en su cama

- Syusuke – pronuncio cerrando la puerta tras de el y acercándose a la cama, este tan solo dirigió lentamente su mirada hasta el castaño para observarlo y decir

- Tezuka… - pronuncio con suavidad, en un tono casi inaudible.

- te encuentras bien? – pregunto mientras intentaba tomarle la temperatura, después de todo Fuji había tenido fiebre toda la tarde.

- si - volvió a responder con suavidad, la oscura habitación se lleno de un incomodo silencio que una vez mas fue rota por el ojiazul – Tezuka eres un verdadero idiota – fue lo que atino a decir

- que? – respondió ante tales palabras, mientras terminaba de pararse correctamente a un lado de la cama, al parecer la fiebre había cesado

- eres un idiota – volvió a decir esta vez mas fuerte y mas determinado.

-… - Tezuka guardo silencio, no sabia a que venía aquello.

- porque dudaste?

- Fuji…

- porque una vez mas el miedo te venció?

- te encuentras bien? – se limito a preguntar algo confundido

- acaso es lo único que puedes decir? Que si estoy bien?... ja sabes no lo estoy, estoy muy molesto, no me encuentro bien, nada bien. – dijo mirándolo fríamente a los ojos

- Syusuke…

- sabes acabo de recordar, podríamos decirlo, casi todo y te tengo una pregunta, quieres oírla? – pregunto aun en ese tono que mantenía hasta el momento

- Adelante – respondió determinadamente, acaso lo había conseguido?

- porque crees que después de todo seguí junto a ti? Porque crees que te perdone, lo sabes?

- …- Tezuka se puso a meditar la respuesta, siempre se lo había preguntado pero nunca llego una respuesta y después de unos minutos de completo silencio respondió – no lo se

- y quieres saber porque… - dijo intentando relajarse, Tezuka tan solo lo miro fijamente porque a estas alturas le estaba hablando de esas cosas? Y en esa situación – y dime quieres saber o no - Insistió una vez mas el tensai

- porque ahora quieres decírmelo?

- porque creo que debes saberlo... Kunimitsu – dijo tranquilamente

- entonces adelante.

- Escucha bien… verdaderamente al final, ya no quería sentir lo que sentía hacia ti, lo quería dejar todo, quería olvidarte… pero dime, acaso pude? Tu sabes que no pude, me fue imposible y aun no se porque, pero en este "tiempo" también me di cuenta de algo… tenias miedo… miedo de amarme, yo no quería aceptarlo, porque tenias miedo de amar a alguien? Era algo extraño, pero en lo mas profundo lo sabia y tu también. Y después de eso cuando estaba al limite cuando ya me había decidido, el irme con él para así poder dejar de sentirme como me sentía, tu llegaste, de repente, una vez más hablaste y allí perdiste el miedo… quizá porque sabia como te sentías te perdone y te dije una vez mas "te amo" pero…

-…

- después de soportar todo lo que me hiciste, ocurre el maldito accidente! Y tu como un imbesil vuelves al principio, porque? Que prueba de amor mas necesitabas? Aun tienes tanto miedo de amarme? Yo no lo hago pero si tu tienes tanto miedo, porque no me lo dices de una maldita vez! Así podré desaparecer de tu vida no me veras nunca más no te verán indefenso, mejor dicho, no te sentirás indefenso, porque de una vez no me dices "no te amo" porque yo ya no se que es lo que tu sientes por mi… ayer me dijiste que tenías miedo, pero, sigo siendo tu juguete acaso? – termino por decir muy molesto.

- Fuji… – Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar algo sorprendido -… te equivocas – respondió al salir de su impresión y en ese tono serio que poseía

- y entonces?

- estaba confundido – a donde quería huir, no había salida si tenia cosas que decir era el momento que estaba esperando - porque regrese al principio? Porque estaba confundido, tu me amabas y yo no me di cuenta, serias feliz si no estaba a tu lado porque yo solo te cause sufrimiento, pero me di cuenta que no podía perderte cuando ya era tarde - fue lo que respondió en un tono tranquilo

- y entones solo por eso regresaste a hacerme sufrir de nuevo? – siguió en su tono molesto

- Fuji

- sabes Kunimitsu dolía… todo lo que hacías dolía y de algún modo sin recordarte me hacías sufrir, aquella indiferencia, decías el no tener relación alguna conmigo, me dolía, por eso estoy molesto… no cumpliste tu promesa – dijo intentando sonar algo tranquilo

- promesa?

- es increíble que no la recuerdes… te la hice aquella noche en la que deje todo por ti, pero lo único que en este momento haces es que me arrepienta… de todo.

-… - de acuerdo no sabia a lo que se refería, que promesa era aquella?

- recuerdas aquella noche?

**+-+-+- flash back -+-+-+ **

- disculpa – dijo mirando el piso

- syu… no te preocupes no fue tu culpa – dijo con una sonrisa forzada

- pero…

- no te preocupes por mi, tu solo continua e intenta ser feliz lograste lo que querías además algo que nadie mas pudo… lograste ser amado por alguien como el, por eso se feliz- dijo esta vez con una sonrisa honesta

- te use y lo siento – dijo mirándolo fijamente

- lo se pero se que no era tu intención, estaré bien syu, gracias a ti supe lo que era amar y todo lo que conlleva eso así que no me arrepiento… solo espera un momento- dijo y saco su teléfono móvil empezando a marcar los números – tu serás el testigo – dijo antes de que la voz al otro lado contestase el teléfono

- _moshi moshi?_

- hola Kunimitsu

- _Takane?_- oyó en un tono impresionado

- si, sabes se que no viniste al aeropuerto y esas cosas pero antes de irme tengo que decirte algunas cosas, me oirás?

-…

- lo tomare como un si. Entérate que estoy con Syusuke y el es testigo de todo lo que te digo. Primero un consejo, no dudes tanto. Segundo… tienes mucha suerte que hasta me das celos. Por ultimo. Será mejor que cuides bien a Syusuke, si no ten por seguro que vendré para vengarme de ti…

– Daisuke! – intento decir Fuji siendo interrumpido por Takane y después siguió oyendo la "conversación"

- espera syu… en que íbamos Tezuka, ho, si no sabes cuan vengativo puedo ser y asegúrate de cambiar de actitud, porque si haces sufrir una vez mas a syu haré que manden a Syusuke conmigo y a ti lograre que te vayas a un país donde no sepas ni decir hola eso es todo Au revoir. – termino por decir y corto la llamada con una agradable sonrisa

- Daisuke no tenias porque decirle todo eso

- claro que si tenia que decirle todo eso… en fin syu mi avión partirá en 5 minutos y yo todavía no estoy dentro así que debo irme ya- dijo mientras tomaba un maletín donde llevaba quizá cosas personales.

- cuídate mucho dai-chan – dijo al notar como se alejaba

- Je t'aime, mercibeocup, Au revoir – fue lo último que dijo Daisuke antes de perderse entre las puertas del aeropuerto, dejando atrás a Syusuke…

- Tezuka habré echo lo correcto? – se pregunto Syusuke y salio del aeropuerto esta vez se dispuso a ir en dirección a casa de Tezuka.

**+-+-+- (/T/)+--+- **

Acababa de llamarlo Daisuke para decirle alguna cosas extrañas, si no se equivocaba en ese momento su avión ya debería haber partido quizá varios minutos antes. Esos dos días habían sido agotadores primero, de algún modo Syusuke no se iría, segundo Daisuke no lo quiso asesinar y bueno conseguir todo eso había sido difícil.

Pasaron unos minutos mas en cuanto oyó el timbre sonar, no había en ese momento nadie en casa por lo que debía ir a abrir. Bajo los escalones y se encontró con su ahora novio.

- buenas noches Tezuka… puedo pasar?- pregunto el castaño mas bajo

- delante – respondió apartándose de la puerta y sintiendo antes un pequeño roce en los labios.

- bueno, Daisuke ya se marcho… - fue lo que dijo mientras abrasaba a Tezuka quien terminaba de cerrar la puerta

- lo se – mientras correspondía el gesto

- sabes lo que me dijo – respondió sin separarse

- para nada

- me dijo que fuera feliz

-…

- y solo puedo serlo si estoy a tu lado

- Syusuke…

- prométeme algo… - dijo mientras se separaba un poco tan solo lo suficiente para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

- lo que desees

- prométeme que no dejaras que tus sentimientos te venzan como lo hicieron antes… promete que pase lo que pase y desde ahora serás mío y yo solo seré tuyo porque pudimos superar esto… y porque te amo por sobre todas las cosas – respondió Syusuke con su sonrisa tan particular

- te lo prometo – fue lo que respondió antes de fundirse con el en un profundo beso.

**+-+- End flash back+-+-+**

- y dime sigues sin recordar? – pregunto una vez mas

- no – Fuji acababa de decirle algunas cosas y ciertamente recordó la promesa… acaso podía hacerlo sentir mas miserable? Porque cuando había salido de su maldita confusión era cuando recordaba los consejos y promesas de los demás?

- y entonces no cumpliste la promesa – dijo una vez mas el ojiazul, mientras salía de la cama y se sentaba al borde

- "_Prométeme que no dejaras que tus sentimientos te venzan como lo hicieron antes… promete que pase lo que pase y desde ahora serás mío y yo solo seré tuyo porque pudimos superar esto… y porque te amo por sobre todas las cosas" – _repitió a la perfección Syusuke como si se tratase de una promesa del mismo día – Tezuka - dijo una vez mas- acaso para ti no valen las promesas? – dijo en un tono triste, el enfado había desaparecido y en este momento solo un horrible sentimiento de soledad y tristeza eran los que lo embargaban.

- perdóname – fue lo que dijo Kunimitsu con algo de impotencia.

-juguemos algo… - fue lo que dijo Fuji en un tono tranquilo

-…-

- imaginemos que eres el mejor amigo de Tezuka Kunimitsu… e imaginemos que yo soy yo antes de tomar mi decisión… entonces yo me encuentro contigo y te pregunto – Como ha estado Tezuka? -E imaginemos que yo no lo he visto a el en mucho tiempo. que es lo que respondería?

- ha estado triste… - respondió sin mas el más serio.

- en serio y porque será? Lo sabes?

- quizá porque ha extrañado mucho a una persona, y porque aunque este cerca no puede estar junto a ella

- vaya que cruel… pero si esta tan cerca porque no pueden estar juntos, después de todo imagino que esa persona también lo aprecia… perdona puedes responder eso o no lo sabes?

- porque tiene miedo a hacerle daño… si esta lejos de esa persona será mas feliz que a su lado – respondio Tezuka en un intento descontrolado de sonar fuerte y tranquilo pero cada pregunta simplemente destrozaba una parte de el, muy pronto se rompería aquella mascara

-mmm… pero no se confesaron amor? Quizá tienen una promesa… que uno de los dos la a olvidado… que será?

- probablemente olvido algo muy importante… quizá olvido todos los consejos que le dieron.

- es muy probable – decía cada vez en un tono mas apagado – ya que estoy hablando con el mejor amigo de Tezuka que crees que me diría si le digo que… me marcho para no volver? Será que el me extrañaría? O talvez estaría en busca de alguien mas?

-creo que el te preguntaría el motivo por el que te vas- dijo cerrando los ojos

- mi respuesta seria porque me di por vencido… solo estoy sufriendo por una fantasía que cree desde el principio, después de todo no creo que muchas personas me extrañen.

- el te diría… que estas equivocado… el te extrañaría y no te imaginas cuanto… y también conoce a otras personas que también te extrañarían mucho pero nadie como el

- así… pero y si te digo un secreto…

- adelante

- si te digo que el motivo por el que me voy es él –

- te preguntaría el porque es su culpa – esa ultima frase había sido demasiado dura

- porque el me daño muy profundo, lo suficiente como para irme lejos… porque quizá yo me había enamorado de el y eso no ocurrió con Tezuka, ho porque quizá… tengo miedo de seguir luchando por algo que no resulta por algo que el ya se dio por vencido desde antes de empezar – dijo mientras unas delgadas lagrimas se escurrían por su rostro pero sin quebrar el tono

- el te respondería… perdón… por ser un cobarde… por no luchar, te diría… te amo y te diría, no te vayas – era inevitable aquellas lagrimas habían empezado a correr por algún extraño motivo… era ahora cuando aprecia el horror por perderlo, era cuando salían a flote los errores y la impotencia y era cuado aparecía el sufrimiento.

- y una pregunta mas… ese es Kunimitsu o es otra persona de la que me hablas?

- el no es Kunimitsu… yo soy Kunimitsu y yo soy el que te dice… no te vayas porque te amo – dijo mientras sea cercaba a el y lo abrazaba con fuerza, dejaba desahogar aquellas lagrimas que no habían salido hasta ahora, aquellas que se habían acumulado en todo este tiempo.

- Perdón Syusuke… por favor no te vayas – dijo suavemente cerca de su oído

- Tezuka… pero que quieres que haga?... ya lo decidí ya esta decidido… me iré Tezuka, me iré con el… perdóname – respondió aun con las lagrimas en sus ojos. Ahora ambos estaban frente a frene, muy cerca pero no se tocaban en absoluto

- y estas seguro?- pregunto en un tono serio, las lagrimas por su parte había cesado pero el dolor seguía presente

- … eso es lo que quiero, sentirme seguro de mi decisión pero tu no me dejas hacer eso no me dejas estar seguro de irme.

- no seria justo… estarías dejándote atrás… Syusuke no abandones ahora

- tu abandonaste desde el principio... por que luchas, por mi? O porque?

- escucha… yo no abandone nada al principio… porque de hecho no estaba luchando sin embargo admití que te amaba y empecé a luchar por ello, logre que en esa ocasión no te fueras y ahora intento luchar por que no te vayas… eres la única persona por la que he intentado luchar en toda mi vida y no quiero perderte a estas alturas – respondió en un tono sincero.

- Tezuka…

-…

- quédate esta noche conmigo… – dijo Fuji

- Syusuke.

- esta noche decidiré que hacer y tu respetaras aquello, Kunimitsu –fue lo que dijo seriamente

- de acuerdo – respondió Tezuka.

- solo no actúes como ahora… solo imagina que me quedare… por favor.

- está bien…

- eres un idiota - intento decir en un tono irónico y con la pequeña sonrisa que había recuperado.

- y solo por amarte – fue lo que respondió

**+-+-+-+-+**

Lentamente se levanto de la cama en la que se encontraba, estaba solo en la habitación, hace algunos minutos al parecer había amanecido.

Se levanto de la cama y se dispuso a caminar en busca de la persona que debería haber estado a su lado hace unos minutos.

Camino unos minutos y llego entonces al jardín, el estaba allí observado el pequeño estanque mientras aun estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Ya estaba vestido y al parecer arreglado. Sus ojos poseían un brillo especial. Empezó a acercarse a el hasta que se dio cuenta de su presencia.

- Tezuka… buenos días- respondió el tensai con su sonrisa habitual, mientras lo observaba aun desde abajo

- buenos días – respondió sencillamente

- Tezuka si te hago dos preguntas juras responder con honestidad?- pregunto el ojiazul

- no se a lo que viene eso… pero lo juro

- dime que pasaría si me quedo?

- probablemente… estarías conmigo y con todos los demás que te esperan… tendríamos noches como la última que pasamos, e intentaría hacerte feliz.

-mm y si me voy?

- te extrañaríamos mucho, no solo yo, sino personas como Eiji lo harían y tendría en la cabeza la culpa de esa decisión, sin embargo intentaría respetarla

- intentarías?

- así es, intentaría porque nada será lo mismo… la verdad es que yo no se lo que haría.

- gracias por responder- fue lo que dijo antes de levantarse del lugar donde se encontraba- debo ir a mi casa no saben donde estoy y probablemente el también debe de estar buscándome, ayer me fui de su casa dejándolo a medias – respondió con su sonrisa

- Syusuke

- no te preocupes regresare en un rato… debo hablar con una persona mas y te diré mi respuesta… matta ne- dijo y salio de la casa sin ser impedido.

-+-+-+-+

- Eiji?

_- Syusuke? Nya! Donde estabas no volviste a tu casa y Daisuke te buscaba como un loco y después yo empecé a llamar a todos y no habías y syu donde estabas!_

- tranquilo neko-chan

_- nya Syusuke hace tiempo que no me decías así! Como lo recordaste? _

- Eiji podemos vernos?

_- claro que si fujiko… donde, cuando, a que hora?_

- en el parque que esta cerca de tu casa, en este instante

_- por supuesto_- dijo y corto la llamada

Bueno había sido relativamente fácil convencer a Eiji y su familia ya sabia donde había estado así que se dirigió a una banca del lugar y se puso a esperar al chico pelirrojo.

**+-+-+- 5 min después +-+-+- **

- nya Syusuke – y se abalanzo a el como solía hacerlo

- hola Eiji

- porque me llamaste así de la nada, te paso algo tienes algo? Deberías estar empacando, se supone que te vas mañana – dijo la última frase con algo de tristeza

- por eso te llame neko-chan

- he?

- sabes donde estuve?

- si es lo que quiero saber

- al parecer ayer mientras caminaba por la calle me desmaye o caí inconsciente

- QUE!

- espera… el punto es que Tezuka me encontró a los pocos minutos… bueno eso dijo, pero sabes algo Eiji… Recordé todo… y por eso te llame en este momento

- Syu recordaste! En serio dime uno de mis secretos, dime así sabré que no me estas engañando

- Eiji no estoy aquí para eso, no tengo tiempo

- que?

- Eiji tu vas a decidir si me voy o no

- pero…

- tu eres el mas honesto de todos y yo te haré unas preguntas entonces decidiré si me voy o no. De acuerdo?

- pero Syusuke yo no quiero que te vayas! Esa es mi respuesta

-porque?

- porque?... fácil eres mi amigo, yo se que tu te vas a arrepentir mucho si te vas y seria injusto todo, porque lo abandonarías todo, y yo no puedo permitir eso, no! Además Tezuka sufre lo suficiente con lo que esta pasando

- pero acaso no fue injusto lo que el me hizo?

- si lo fue… no lo voy a negar pero, tu lo superaste y seguiste con el y tu me dijiste algo en ese momento… me dijiste que eras feliz y vas a abandonar eso?

- Eiji tienes tu álbum fotográfico?

- que dices fujiko?

- sigues teniendo esa foto que te di de Tezuka – pregunto interesado el tensai

- si la tengo

- vamos a tu casa necesito verla

- de acuerdo

**+-+-+-+ En casa de Eiji +-+-+-**

- bueno Fuji este es el álbum- dijo mientras se lo entregaba y veía como el ojiazul empezaba a hojear hasta encontrar su sector en el mismo. Lo examino unos minutos y encontró esa fotografía en la que Tezuka se encontraba de espaldas y solo se veía su rostro.

- aquí esta

- a que te refieres Syusuke?

- mira – dijo y empezó a sacar la foto, dándola vuelta, Eiji encontró unas pequeñas palabras, quizá porque la tinta esa casi invisible no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle en el momento de poner la fotografía

- y que dice syu?

- es un secreto… gracias Eiji, te devolveré la foto y podrás leer lo que dice. Pero ahora necesito llevármela. – y sin mas salio de la habitación.

- Syusuke? – dijo sin detenerlo

_- Al final todo termino?-_

- Tezuka – sorprendió el castaño al mas serio y Tezuka no se explicaba como había entrado en su hogar pero tan solo dijo

- Fuji – tranquilamente, estaba en la sala y el había dicho que regresaría y sabía que cumpliría

- podemos salir?

- claro - dijo cerrando el libro que leía y levantándose del sofá. Era innecesario decir algo mas.

Ambos muchachos salieron y se dirigieron a un paseo, era un parque pero podía nombrarse así porque era bastante grande y al caminar por allí te quedabas plasmado de la belleza de los árboles y flores que había. Ya era alrededor de las 11 am y todos los lugares ya estaban habitados de gente. El camino fue silencioso y una vez más Fuji rompió el silencio.

- dime Tezuka recuerdas esto? – y mostró esa fotografía, Tezuka la tomo y empezó a hacer memoria logrando recordarla unos minutos después – si la recuerdo

- te acuerdas donde fue?

- en este lugar hace como un mes o algo mas

- es verdad y recuerdas lo que escribimos? – dijo y vio como el mayor volteaba la foto y empezaba a leer el contenido quedándose detenido al instante – ya lo recuerdas? – dijo el mas bajo deteniéndose a su lado

- si – dijo con una leve sonrisa

- y que te parece si cumplimos eso?

- que?

- no te gustaría?

- eso significa…

- así es Tezuka ya lo decidí… voy a quedarme contigo – respondió con una bella sonrisa

- Syusuke… - era increíble, lo había convencido había logrado lo que había deseado y entonces fue cuando esa mascara termino de romperse… fue entonces cuando de verdad se sintió feliz - muchas gracias – fue su respuesta, en un tono pacificó pero especial.

- olvídalo, tenemos que hacerlo, pero antes de cumplir lo que dice allí, debo afrontar el gran problema

-Daisuke…

- así es…

_- Y al fin todo termino-_

Abordo el avión unos minutos después. Después de todo le dolía el casi haber logrado traerlo consigo y no haberlo logrado, el sentir el rechazo de una persona amada… era terriblemente doloroso

- solo deseo que seas feliz y el me gano, el te hace feliz – dijo Daisuke resignado. Ayer en la tarde fue cuando Syusuke había parecido en su casa, pero se veía diferente poseía algo especial. No quiso acercársele y fue entonces cuando se lo dijo todo.

El escucho con atención, lo escucho todo y solo dijo "_esta bien"_ mientras sentía un último beso en sus labios, esos labios que ya no le pertenecían "_perdóname_" fueron las palabras de Fuji y "_enséñame a decirlo en francés_"… _"le pardon. Non, je suis desole…mmm non, Excoise moi" _

_-"exoise moi"-_ dijo Fuji

-"_je t'adore… iie Aishiteiru" _

_-"gomen"_ – fue lo último que se dijo esa tarde. Y antes de partir tan solo dijo "_Syusuke… Aishiteiru, arigatoo… sayonara_" y recibiendo por respuesta "_mercibeocup… et Au revoi_r"…fueron las ultimas palabras que oyó…

- bone nuit…- oyó decir aun algo absorto en sus pensamientos… al parecer alguien le había empezado a hablar y así algo extrañado se volteo un poco

- Excoise moi? – fue lo que dijo al notar quien era la persona que le hablaba además de en francés, aun estaban en Japón.

- Bone nuit, quel est votre nom

_-_Je?

- Oui vous… - respondió un muchacho atractivo

- Daisuke Takane… et vous?

- André – respondió aquel chico con una bella sonrisa - est-ce que vous êtes de Japón?

-oui - respondió con una sonrisa… acaso podía aparecer alguien tan parecido a Syusuke en ese momento?...

_- Y una vez más-_

- ya estoy listo para cumplir lo que escribimos…

- mm en serio?

- por supuesto

- empezamos mañana, mejor esta noche…

- oyasumi Kunimitsu

- aishiteru… Syusuke

- jm …

+-+-+-+-+-

_Hoy es el día en el que dejamos… aquellas "cosas" que nos dañan_

_Y empieza nuestro juramento._

_Empieza nuestra promesa de vivir con la persona que amamos_

_Y nos hace feliz, dejamos entonces nuestras mascaras…_

_Y no intentamos olvidar porque no tener _

_recuerdos es lo mismo que no tener emociones…_

_Fuji &Tezuka _

_**Fin **_

_**(La fin/ End/ Owari)**_

Al fin lo termine salta en la habitación ya dudaba si lo terminaría... pero bueno fue mi primer fic que publique y que fue largo y q termine por eso soy feliz… gano por mucho el tezxfujij aunque tuve que pelearme conmigo misma para no hacer que Fuji se vaya con Daisuke y no arruinar el shonen ai con un lemmon, bueno se que tuve muchas faltas y me disculpo por ello pero tenia un pésimo editaje y creo que he mejorado, horrores ortográficos, si los tuve y muchos al principio por ello si lo leen todo se van a dar cuenta que es muy diferente mi forma de narrar, yo lo vi así.

Este cap esta medio rarito pero weno hay lo dejo.

En cuanto a las partes en francés… podríamos decir que estoy segura que se escribe y dice así esas cosas en un 80 quizá alguna palabra este equivoca… pero no estoy segura

Bueno las últimas notas: que hablaron en el avión Daisuke y ese chico-

"- _bone nuit_…- Buenas noches

- _Bone nuit,__quel est votre nom?- _buenas noches cual es tu nombre ?

-Je? - Yo?

- Oui vous… -si tu

- Daisuke Takane… et vous?- Daisuke Takane y tu ?

- André – no seas genio - est-ce que vous êtes de Japón?- ères de Japón ?

-oui - si.

Y bueno gracias por leer esta historia, y leer este cap y toda esta nota larguisima y un final que me dejo una lectora interesante...

**Agradecimientos: **

**kunisuke:** ni te pregunto si te gusta la pareja nn gracias por una idea del final

"si keres hacer q tezuka sufra mas poder hacer q llegue tarde al aeropuerto, cuando fuji ya esta x subir al avion, ahi, justo en el momento en q fuji pasa la cuerta "empujado" por daisuke Tez le grita algo de "perdoname por todo, te amo" como la primera vez, syu cuando lo escucha se le empiezan a agolpar imagenes de momentos felices con tezuka y le duele mucho la cabeza, se peha al vidrio mirando a tezuka con dolor, con miedo a dejarlo sin saber por que, pero su cabeza le duele tanto q se desmaya, y se despierta sentado en su asiento, ya en pleno vuelo con dai al lado, pero todavia no entiene bien, llegan a holanda y todo bonito pero syusuke mas confundido q cuando tuvo el accidente, en japon tezuka sigue ahi, en el aeropuerto donde lo perdio triste y desolado, y alguien le toca el hombro, se gira y estan atobe y jiroh (medio dormido), tezuka deprimido y enojado consigo mismo mas q nada dice "que? viene a acosarme en paz ahora q fuji no se entrometera...?? o viene a pedirme un partido de tenis??" "dudo q nos dejen jugar tenis en el aeropuerto y no tego necesidad de acosarte mitsu, vine por un pasaje" "ah, bueno, la boleteria es por alla..." "si, lo se..." dijo extendiendole u papel "es un...pasaje... a holanda??...pero... por que..?" "digamos que no puedo permitir q mi mejor rival se deprima y kiera dejar todo por un tensai de cuarta...sales en... 5 minutos, y toma, son los 2 d vuelta y la direccion de Daisuke, pero me debes una..." "gracias" dijo Tez lo abrazo y jiroh desperto, tez se fue corriendo hacia el avion y atobe se giro con una sonrisa triunfante q se ensancho mas al ver la cara del otro "celoso??" pregunto sensualmete a su acompañante "callate -bostezo- idiota" contesto jiroh llendose... En holanda syu y dai ya habian llegado y estaban entrando a su casa cuando una voz llamo a syusuke desde atras al ver q era tezuka y ver q se le acercaba syusuke entro rapido (dai ya habia pasado el umbral de la puerta) y le cerro en la cara, y se abrazo a su novio asustado, confundido, dai, sin soportar mas la culpa le dice a syu q tienen q hablar y le cuenta como eran las cosas antes de q perdiera la memoria y abre la puerta encoontrandose con tezuka q se vuelve a disculpar, otra vez las imagenes y otra vez se desmaya, se levanta y ve a tezuka y se abraza a el recordando todo, saluda a dai con un bso y se va con su amor (o sea, se va con tez) y asi somos todos felices y todos los "malos" se "reivindican""

interesante no? bueno muchas gracias por leer y poner un fin alternativo pero es tu idea no seria capaz de roobarte algo asi- viva la stronges no?

**Sumiko hoi hoi**: gracias por apoyar el fic desde el principio me gustan todos tus comentarios, son interesantes y si me fascina esta pareja creo que necesitaría mucho espacio para responderte a todo pero gracias por tus comentarios

**Ryna sayata**: Mi kiss (costumbre lo siento) sabes no me di cuenta que tu eras un de las que leía mi fic Oo y no sabia que habías leído los demás… recién me di cuenta y muchas gracias por apoyarme en todo y cuando digo en todo es hasta en mi salud… dios fue una fisura en mi hueso lo de mi muñeca!! Tengo q hacer fisioterapia T T pero sabes que fui vilmente ignorada. I miss you very much I need you because… I am in crisis and depression. Muchas cosas que quisiera decirte… (Por cierto el nombre del chico y de tu "bebe" solo fue una casualidad el fic ya estaba terminado cuando publicaste ese nombre en dz XD)

**- Pastelito**- tu eres una de las que empieza apoyarme no desde hace mucho pero me gusta lo que dices… son buenos comentarios reconstructivos, gracias por leer y ayudarme a mejorar. sigue asi

**- killuki** – bueno a ti sabes que te agradezco el poyarme en todo, empezando fics terminado en foros jejeje… viste mi vida es ocupada y siento mis retrasos siempre me haces consciente de que me demoro mucho en actualizar no dejes de hacerlo!! Tus reviews ocasionales de después de un mes me hacen consciente. Tank u.

**ayacrawford-reichan**: bueno tu siempre me dejas reviews y gracias por el apoyo, siempre escribo por mi publico y muchas gracias por tus comentarios. ciertamente eres una de las que apoyo el f ic y siempre me incentivaste a seguirlo- ya dije estaba dudando si lo terminaria

**Ayame: **te hice sufrir? creo q si en fin. muchisimas gracias por los reviews... mmm espero que sigas leyendo alguna de mis locuras XDD

**Tatyscor:** a ti mmm... bueno gracias por leer y dejar revievs tanto en esta pag como el de amor yaoi espero que te haya gustado me esforce y de nuevo me demore creo que debo de disculparme gomen T T

**Cio-cio san**: te paresco cruel?... creo que si y si no lo niego lo soy pero muchas gracias por el apoyo. y tus reviews.

y ustedes fueron los que se interesaron en hacer notar que leian mi fic gracias

* * *

_**Dedicado a las fans de esta pareja **_

_**Anye- 18 /09 /2007 09:40 pm (Bolivia) **_


End file.
